Our December
by Rosetta Halim
Summary: Seluruh keluarganya mengira Hinata sudah meninggal. Tetapi, sebenarnya kakeknya lah yang mengasingkan dia ke panti asuhan. Empat tahun kemudian, Hinata diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Semua Uchiha senang-senang saja, kecuali Sasuke. Dia tidak suka Hinata jadi adiknya karena dia benci Hinata, pada awalnya. Tetapi pada akhirnya alasan itu berbalik.
1. Prolog

**Our December**

* * *

 **Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini dibuat oleh Aelona Betsy, saya hanya merevisi**

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

27 Agustus 1997

Kelinci-kelinci berlarian di taman, saling mengejar satu dengan lainnya. Beberapa kelinci sibuk dengan wortelnya. Kelinci-kelinci itu kebanyakan berwarna putih, hanya beberapa saja berwarna cokelat lembut. Di tengah-tengah taman, seorang ibu muda duduk di bangku taman sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar.

Rambut wanita itu dibiarkan terurai, kelihatannya lembut. Dia mengenakan baju terusan polos berwarna ungu pucat. Baju itu tak cukup untuk menutupinya sampai mata kaki, sebatas dengkul saja. Dengan perlahan dia menyanyikan lagu anak-anak, seharusnya temponya cepat, karena memang lagu itu lagu ceria.

Nyanyiannya berhenti ketika anak pertamannya berseru memanggilnya. Dia menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun berlari-lari menghampirinya sambil terus berseru memanggilnya. Dia menanggapi panggilan itu dengan senyum lebar, hingga gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapih terlihat.

"Kakek bilang adikku perempuan. Benarkah?" tanya bocah itu padanya. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku kan sudah bilang, adikku pasti perempuan. Apa dokter bilang tentang waktu kelahirannya?" tanya anak itu lagi. Anak itu duduk di sebeleh kiri ibunya, menatap perut ibunya dengan binar kebahagiaan.

"Akhir Desember. Tapi, itu belum pasti, kan cuma prediksi," jawab wanita itu, suaranya tak kalah lembut dengan rambutnya. Dia mengusap-usap rambut cokelat gelap milik bocah itu. "Kamu mau panggil dia apa, Neji-chan?" tanyanya.

"Hinata," jawab Neji. "Sebentar lagi aku bisa melihatnya. Jadi, apa yang harus kupersiapkan, ya, Kaa-san?"

"Pertama-tama, kamu harus mempersiapkan senyum terbaikmu. Kedua, baju-baju yang lucu, kaos kaki, topi juga, kan Desember musim dingin, agar kepalanya tidak kedinginan. Kamu harus menata kamar yang identik dengan perempuan."

Neji berpikir sejenak, dia tidak suka perempuan yang senang memuja warna merah muda. Kamar adiknya tidak boleh dipenuhi boneka-boneka merah muda, selimut merah muda, dia benci merah muda. "Apa dia akan menangis kalau aku tak mengizinkannya memakai merah muda?" tanya Neji. Warna apa saja boleh, asal jangan merah muda.

Ibu Neji terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia tahu kenapa Neji tidak suka merah muda. Sebenarnya anak laki-lakinya itu naksir sama bocah Haruno, kalau dia tidak salah ingat nama gadis kecil itu Sakura. Sayang sekali Sakura tidak menyukai Neji, gadis itu suka pada putra bungsu Uchiha.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya musim semi, Neji berteriak-teriak, meminta ayahnya menebang pohon sakura yang ditanam di pinggir danau buatan di halaman belakang _mansion_ Hyuuga. Itu ketika dia baru pulang dari acara main dengan teman-temannya. Neji bilang pada ibunya bahwa Sakura menolaknya dengan kejam, ajakan _hanami_ bersama yang Neji lontarkan ditanggapi begitu kasarnya oleh Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak suka kau, aku suka Sasuke-kun, kau seperti hantu. Apa kau tak sadar?" begitulah kata-kata Sakura menyakiti Neji, melukai bagian hatinya yang terdalam. Cerita Neji hampir membuatnya terbahak-bahak waktu itu, lucu sekali jenis percintaan para bocah.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, dia kan belum lahir, kita tak tahu apa dia akan suka merah muda, tidak suka, atau biasa saja," jawab ibu Neji pada akhirnya.

* * *

5 September 1997

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, keluarga Hyuuga akan pergi ke kebun bunga milik mereka di awal September, saat itu adalah akhir musim panas, awal musim gugur. Bunga-bunga di sana bukan untuk dijual, hanya untuk dinikmati oleh para Hyuuga dalam serangkaian acara pesta kebun. Macamnya sangat banyak. Itu terdiri dari bunga-bunga yang umun sampai yang langka.

Sopir nampak sedang membersihkan mobil yang akan digunakannya untuk mengantar majikannya pergi ke kebun bunga. Kebun itu terletak di sebelah timur Konoha, itu adalah daerah pinggiran Konoha, jaraknya lumayan jauh dari _mansion_ Hyuuga. Biasanya para tetua dan keluarga-keluarga kecil Hyuuga pergi bersama-sama dengan keluarga Neji. Tetapi, kali ini tidak, dua hari yang lalu ibu Neji menjalani pemeriksaan kadungan, ada sedikit masalah. Karena itulah mereka tidak ikut acara tahunan itu, hingga hari ini terpaksa mereka saja yang pergi.

Neji terlihat sangat kacau dalam balutan kemeja biru tua. Rambut panjangnya diikat tanpa disisir, dia tadi masuk kamar mandi, tetapi cuma memandangi air, tak berniat menyiramkan air itu ke tubunya. Kemarin dia pergi ke rumah Sakura, dia tahu banyak orang yang rela membayar demi melihat koleksi Hyuuga di kebun bunga itu. Dia berharap, kalau dia ajak Sakura, gadis itu akan tertawa bahagia, rupanya penolakan yang Neji hadapi.

"Jangan kusut begitu, Neji-chan, nanti Hinata jadi sedih. Meski Sakura tak mau ikut, Kaa-san dan Hinata kan mau ikut." Mendengar ibunya menyebut-nyebut adiknya, Neji jadi ingat untuk tersenyum. Neji naik ke mobil dengan semangat baru, rupanya ayahnya sedari tadi menunggunya. Dia dan ibunya duduk di jok belakang, sementara ayahnya duduk di depan.

Dalam perjalanan mereka yang lumayan panjang itu, Neji menempelkan telingannya untuk mendengarkan Hinata. Neji menyanyikan lagu gembira untuk adiknya. Dia ingat malam saat dia bertanya pada ibunya, apa adiknya bisa mendengar kakaknya, dia semakin sering bernyanyi di depan perut ibunya, karena ibunya bilang, "Tentu Hinata dengar."

* * *

Neji mendengar Hinata bergera-gerak di dalam perut ibunya. Sekarang mereka hampir sampai, jalanan yang mereka lalui saat ini cukup lengang, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas. Wajarlah, pinggiran, orang-orang yang lewat pun pasti hanya berlibur. Suasananya tenang, di sebelah kiri tak ada satu pun rumah yang berdiri. Sepanjang jalan ini hanya ada pohon _beech._ Neji menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat apa yang paling diasuka dari perjalanan ke kebun bunga, yaitu sungai yang mengalir mengikuti jalan ini. Jalan ini pun agak berkelok-kelok seperti sungai yang dia lihat itu.

"Kaa-san mendengarnya? Sepertinya dia gelisah," kata Neji dengan nada kuatir. Gerakan-gerakan itu semakin lama semakin membabi buta. Neji pikir adiknya mungkin terlalu bahagia, soalnnya sejak ibunya mengandung, Hinata belum pernah dibawa ke kebun.

Sekitar dua ratus meter di depan mereka, sang sopir dapat melihat truk melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia membawa mobil minggir ke kanan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Tanpa diduga truk itu mengikuti tindakan si sopir, sehingga truk itu kembali berada tepat di depan mobil mereka. Dia ingin membawa mobil ke kiri, namun di sebelah kiri ada mobil yang hendak mendahului mereka atau sengaja berada di sana untuk menahan mereka.

Nyonya Hyuuga dan suaminya panik, Neji kebingungan. Tidak ada cukup banyak waktu untuk sopir memikirkan cara mengeluarkan mereka. Sebelum truk di depan benar-benar menabrak mereka dia membawa mobil terjun ke sungai.

Mobil yang berpacu di sebelah mereka berhenti, begitu juga dengan truk yang ada di depan mereka. Supir pun turun dari kedua alat transportasi itu. Sopir truk bertampang sangar, seperti orang-orang dalam cerita bajak laut. Sopir mobil tersenyum bangga, perut buncitnya hampir membuat kancing kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan terlepas. Dia seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dan pendek.

"Tuan, tidak ingin memastikan kematian mereka?" tanya supir truk.

"Kau cepatlah pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang melihat." Supir truk itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara pria pendek tadi menelepon, dia berbicara dengan nada panik yang dibuat-buat.

* * *

Orochimaru mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya di atas meja dengan tangan kanannya. Dia memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Dia bingung harus menyampaikan hasil pemeriksaannya dengan cara seperti apa. Bagaimana dia harus memulai? Berbicara di hadapan Hyuuga Hiroki, tetua Hyuuga yang paling terhormat akan sangat sulit.

Dokter paruh baya itu mendesah pasrah ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Dia merapihkan rambut panjangnya, menegakkan posisi duduknya, berusaha terlihat profesional sebelum dia mengizinkan orang di balik pintunya masuk.

Seorang pria berambut panjang, dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kerutan di sana-sani. Bibirnya pun terlihat begitu keriput. Namun, pria itu tetap terlihat berwibawa dengan garis rahangnya yang tegas serta tubuhnya menjulang di depan Orochimaru dengan begitu kokohnya. Dia menarik kursi, kemudian duduk, menunggu Orochimaru bicara.

"Begini," ujar Orochimaru. Pria itu terlihat takut untuk melanjutkan. Tatapan tajam Hyuuga Hiroki memaksanya untuk melanjutkan. "Menantu anda berada dalam bahaya kalau bersikeras melanjutkan kehamilannya. Kecelakaan itu membawa dampak yang sangat buruk bagi kandungan menantu anda. Sekali pun dipaksakan lahir, anaknya lahir tidak normal. Banyak sekali saraf anaknya yang rusak karena kecelakaan itu."

Hiroki tak mengatakan apa pun, dia langsung keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru. Matanya sedikit berair, Orochimaru bersumpah melihat itu. Orochimaru melemaskan bahunya saat pintu kembali menutup. Sejak anak pertama Hikari, sekarang anak kedua, Orochimaru selalu menjadi dokter kandungan khusus untuk menantu si konglomerat.

Pria paru baya itu sudah bekerja di Hyuuga Hospital sejak dia berusia dua puluh tahun. Dulu Hiroki datang secara pribadi ke rumahnya untuk melamarnya menjadi dokter di Hyuuga Hospital. Hiroki memuji Orochimaru karena bakat yang langka. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya di usia sembilan belas tahun. Dia awalnya belum tertarik bekerja tetap, dia lebih suka mengurusi _pet shop_ milik ayahnya. Namun, karena itu Hiroki, dia tak kuasa menolak.

* * *

30 November 1997

Hiroki mengintip ke kamar anak dan menantunya, melalui celah yang tercipta karena pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Neji juga ada di dalam, anak itu biasanya tak banyak berbicara, sekarang dia berbicara dengan penuh semangat. Neji bilang kamar adiknya sudah dia tata sedemikian rupa, seperti yang dia mau, tidak ada warna merah muda. Neji berbelanja banyak sekali boneka yang lucu awal November lalu. Neji akan tertawa, tidak, mereka semua tertawa kalau sedang membicarakan Hinata.

Hiroki tak sanggup mengatakan, "Menantuku, untuk keselamatanmu, kau harus … me …" Pria tua itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan itu yang terpenting, tetapi cucunya. Sampai sekarang dia bisa menjaga menantunya, dia yakin menantunya akan terus baik-baik saja hingga Hinata lahir. Dia menguatirkan Hinata.

Dulu adiknya yang paling kecil mati karena bunuh diri. Adiknya itu lahir dengan kelainan karena dokter bilang ibunya sudah terlalu tua untuk melahirkan. Adiknya memiliki kelainan di kakinya. Orang mengenal Hyuuga sebagai klan yang kuat, mereka memiliki tempat khusus untuk melatih tubuh mereka.

Adiknya pintar, sangat malah, mungkin mendekati jenius. Tetapi keadaan kakinya yang tidak normal membuat kemampuan berpikirnya diabaikan oleh semua orang. Orang-orang selalu mengabisinya secara psikis, mengatakan adiknya bukan Hyuuga. Bahkan ibu mereka pun mendapat omongan tak sedap, orang menganggap wanita yang ia hormati itu selingkuh dengan pria lain.

Suatu hari, karena adiknya sudah tak betah lagi hidup, Hiroki menemukan adiknya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Urat nadi terpotong, tangan adiknya benar-benar merah dilumuri darah. Waktu itu dia hanya ingin menghibur adiknya itu, dia ingin memasuki kamar adiknya, tetapi dikunci. Dia pergi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi melalui jendela.

Darah yang mengotori sprei, selimut dan bantal membuat Hiroki tergesa-gesa menghampiri pintu kamar lagi, tanpa memberitahu orang dewasa di sana, dia langsung menerjang pintu, Hyuuga kuat, tidak heran pintu langsung terhempas. Dia menangis mengingat itu.

Hiroki mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, "Maaf," bisiknya.

* * *

27 Desember

Di luar sedang ada badai salju. Kelahiran Hinata yang telah diperkirakan jatuh di akhir Desember membuat Hiroki mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan rapih. Sudah seminggu Orochimaru yang akan membantu kelahiran cucunya menginap di _mansion_ Hyuuga. sekarang dia sedang mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar menantunya.

Suara pintu terbanting menambah suara ramai di sini. Kamar Neji terletak di sebelah kamar menantunya. Neji baru saja membanting pintu karena mendengar teriakan ibunya. "Kakek, apa Hinata sudah lahir?" tanya Neji terburu-buru. Dia mengusap kepala Neji sembari menggeleng. Neji hampir menerobos masuk, untung dia menariknya kembali. "Kenapa?"

"Kita tunggu di sini saja, ya. Kau belum boleh melihat itu." Neji tertunduk, bocah itu meremas-remas tangannya.

…

Hati semua orang hancur saat Orochimaru bilang Hinata tidak selamat. Hikari pingsan ketika mendengarnya, Neji terus berteriak "Tidak mungkin!" Sementara Hiashi berusaha tetap tegar agar bisa menguatkan istri dan anaknya.

Berhasil rencana Hiroki, semuanya benar-benar berjalan lancar. Orochimaru berada di kamar yang sudah seminggu ini ia tempati, di dalam sana dia menyembunyikan Hinata. Bayi itu tidak menangis sesering anak normal, itu membuat paru-paru anak itu belum mengembang sempurna. Salah sedikit saja, bayi itu pasti langsung mati.

Keesokan harinya, ketika masih subuh, tak ada seorang pun yang sudah bangun, Hiroki keluar dari _mansion_ dengan membawa Hinata. Di pintu gerbang dia bertemu dengan satpam. Satpam itu tidak berani bertanya mengenai keanehan Hiroki. Dia menjalankan mobil dengan lambat.

Mobil Hiroki terparkir di sekitar panti asuhan Happy Places beberapa menit berikutnya. Panti itu adalah tempatnya membagi rezeki, namun dia belum pernah melihat seperti apa penampilan dalam tempat itu. Dia selalu mengirim asistennya ke sana. Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan cucunya di depan gerbang tempat itu. Dia tak akan mungkin meletakkan Hinata di sana sekarang, belum ada yang bangun.

Hiroki melakukan ini bukan karena dia membenci Hinata atau dia malu memiliki cucu tidak normal. Dia takut Hinata akan bunuh diri seperti yang dilakukan adiknya kalau dia menjadi bagian Hyuuga. Di panti asuhan tidak akan ada yang mengejek cucunya, dia pun bisa bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya dengan normal. Lagipula, banyak anak panti asuhan yang juga tak normal. Dia akan punya banyak keluarga.

Keranjang tempat ia meletakkan Hinata berada di jok sebelahnya. Ia memandangi pipi bayi mungil yang masih sangat merah itu seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Perlahan tangannya terulur ke sana, menyentuh kulit lembut yang masih rentan itu. "Kakek janji akan mengirimkan banyak uang untukmu," ujarnya.

* * *

01 Pebruari 1998

Keriuhan terdengar dari halaman sekolah dasar Konoha Primary School. Baru saja bel pulang berbunyi, menaikkan semangat para murid. Mereka langsung saja berhamburan keluar, berlari-lari tak sabaran.

Di depan gerbang, mantan siswa di sekolah itu berdiri sambil terus mengawasi setiap siswi yang melewati gerbang. Matanya semakin menajam saat siswi berambut merah muda berjalan riang bersama teman pirangnya. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, karena banyak orang yang berjalan di antara mereka.

"Lihat keceriaan si jelek itu. Bahkan sedikit pun dia tidak merasa sedih." Dia berujar kecewa. Maunya melihat kemurungan di wajah gadis itu, karena dirinya yang menghilang. Dengan begitu, dia bisa menyimpulkan gadis itu rindu padanya.

"Tuan Muda, Hiashi-sama meminta Anda untuk segera pulang," kata sopir yang baru saja menghampirinya.

Dia menurut, mengikuti sopirnya, masuk ke mobil, duduk dengan wajah datar, namun dalam hati merasa sangat kesal. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu membuatnya malas bilang kalau dia akan pindah jauh dari Konoha. Dia takut, ketika dia bilang begitu, Sakura akan membalas, "Baguslah, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi pengganggu di sekitarku. Jangan kembali lagi, ya."

Itu sakit sekali. Ia mendengus kesal.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung ke kamarnya, bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan ke Cina. Barang-barangnya sudah dikemas, kecuali beberapa kado yang ditolak Sakura. Dia membiarkan semuanya tetap di lemari kayu.

Setelah dia rapih, dia mencari ayahnya, untuk mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau dia sudah siap. Dia berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan dan langsung saja menanyakan di mana ayahnya yang tak kunjung ketemu. Kemudian dia berjalan ke halaman belakang. Ayahnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakeknya di tepi danau.

"Masalah itu tak perlu kau cemaskan, aku akan mengurus mereka. Saat ini kalian perlu ketenangan." Dia mendengar kakeknya berujar demikian. Ah, kerusuhan ini, kalau saja tidak pernah ada orang jahat di luar sana yang berniat membunuh mereka, dia tak harus pergi ke mana-mana. Kalau saja dia lebih besar, dia pasti bisa melindungi adiknya. Dengan begitu, adiknya pasti masih ada … mungkin Sakura juga suka adik kecil. Sakura tidak punya saudara maupun saudari.

* * *

Berikutnya chapter satu dimulai


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini dibuat oleh Aelona Betsy, saya hanya merevisi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

28 Desember 1997

Salju berjatuhan dari dahan-dahan pohon yang kini tak berdaun. Sehabis badai salju menghujam bumi Konoha kemarin malam, pagi ini warna Konoha telah berubah menjadi putih. Atap-atap rumah yang didominasi warna tanah, beberapa mungkin warna seng berkarat, kini semuanya putih.

Walau salju sudah tak turun lagi, namun kabut di pagi hari sangat tebal. Seseorang pasti tidak dapat melihat apa pun yang berada lima meter di depannya. Oleh sebab itu, pria yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah panti asuhan sambil memandangi bayi mungil dalam keranjang yang ia bawa, turut menajamkan pendengarannya.

Suara buldoser yang teramat nyaring perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Sadar petugas pembersih jalan akan datang, dia langsung meletakkan keranjang dan pergi dari sana, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir lumayan jauh dari gerbang itu. Dia berusaha mengabaikan tangisan bayi yang langsung pecah setelah kepergiannya. Untunglah dia ingat posisi mobilnya.

Dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan itu, dia membenturkan kepalanya ke setir mobil. Di pikirannya dia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Mengapa semua harus terjadi pada cucunya? Dengan kedua tangan keriputnya, dia menggenggam setir mobil dengan erat. Dia bersumpah akan menghabisi siapa pun yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

* * *

Sosok perempuan tua masih nyenyak di balik selimut abu-abu miliknya. Rambut putihnya terurai di atas bantal yang ia gunakan sebagai alas kepalanya. Ini sudah masuk masa libur musim dingin, karena itulah pada hari-hari seperti ini dia akan bangun lebih lama. Tidak ada anak yang harus diurus perlengkapan sekolahnya, mereka semua juga pasti masih bergelung di tempat tidur sambil sesekali berebut selimut dengan teman sekamarnya.

Kelelapannya sama sekali tidak terganggu, meskipun dari luar seseorang terus saja berteriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi. "Hayate!" Pria itu adalah petugas pembersih jalan. Jalan di depan panti asuhan itu memang belum sempat ia bersihkan subuh tadi. Dia kenal betul dengan penghuni pos satpam di panti asuhan itu.

"Sabar, ya, manis." Dia berusaha menenangkan bayi dalam keranjang yang tadi menghentikan pekerjaannya dengan tangisan pilu. "Hayate!" dia meneriakkan nama satpam sekeras yang ia bisa.

Tak lama setelah teriakan pamungkas itu, seorang wanita tua tergopoh-gopoh. Wanita itu membalut dirinya dengan selimut abu-abu. Dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk mencari mantel. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil membuka gerbang dengan kunci cadangan.

Sebelum menjawab, petugas pembersih jalan tadi langsung menodong wanita itu dengan keranjang yang berisi bayi. "Aku temukan dia di depan sini," jawabnya. Sebelum wanita itu melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, dia berujar, "Chiyo-san, daripada bertanya, bawa dia ke dalam. Wajahnya sangat merah, dia pasti kedinginan."

"Terimakasih. Dia bisa mati kedinginan."

"Tentu saja. Aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku pada Hayate."

Sampaikan salam pada Hayate katanya, Chiyo bersumpah akan menarik telinga anak itu nanti. Dia membawa bayi itu masuk ke kamarnya, lalu mengeluarkannya dari sana. Dia ternganga. Bayi dalam gendongannya itu masih sangat merah, pasti baru saja lahir, pantas terus-terusan menangis. Orangtua mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya dalam keadaan seperti itu, setidaknya kan bisa menunggu sampai usianya dua atau tiga bulan kalau memang ingin meninggalkannya.

Selimut ungu muda yang membungkus tubuh bayi itu pun terasa sangat lembab. Ia langsung membuka selimut itu dan menggantikannya dengan selimut merah yang sudah kusam. Selimut yang pernah dipakaikan pada beberapa bayi yang sengaja ditinggal di sini. Salah satunya masih tinggal di sini, sudah berusia tiga tahun.

"Nek, aku dengar …" Ayame terpelongo. Tadinya dia diperintah Hayate mengecek gerbang, itu saat sebuah suara terdengar sangat keras serta kesal. Dia mau melakukannya karena satpam itu sedang demam. Sesampainya di gerbang, dia tidak melihat siapa pun, oleh sebab itu dia datang ke kamar Chiyo yang letaknya dekat dengan pos satpam. "Lagi?" tanyanya.

"Jangan banyak omong. Ambilkan asi sana!" perintah Chiyo.

"Eh, kita masih punya asi? Bukannya sudah habis, ya?" tanya Ayame heran. Chiyo menatap tajam wajah Ayame. Gadis itu langsung saja pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan botol susu yang berisi asi. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kamar Chiyo tadi, Ayame menebak-nebak manusia mana yang mengisi stok asi mereka, sampai penuh sekali. Kemudian dia memperhatikan bayi yang sekarang rakus menyusu pada botol yang dibawanya barusan.

"Anak ini beruntung, ya. Padahal sudah seminggu asi kita kosong, tiba-tiba sekarang jadi penuh begitu." Dia berbicara sambil terus memandangi bayi yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. "Apa yang berteriak di luar tadi ayahnya?"

Chiyo tersenyum. "Nasibnya cukup bagus. Tuan Ibiki kemarin yang mengisi stoknya. Dibawa langsung dari Hyuuga Hospital. Yang berteriak tadi petugas pembersih jalan, dia yang mendengar anak ini menangis. Seharusnya Hayate juga mendengar, ya, kan? Ke mana Si Malas itu?"

Ia ber-oh sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kali ini dia benar-benar demam. Aku sendiri yang memeriksanya tadi. Omong-omong orangtuanya meninggalkan nama untuknya? Orangtua kebanyakan kan meninggalkan anaknya bersama secarik kertas."

"Oh, iya, juga." Chiyo berujar demikian. Dia belum terpikir ke sana tadi. "Coba lihat keranjang itu," katanya, lalu menunjuk sebuah keranjang dengan dagunya. Ayame menuangkan semua isinya, mencari-cari secarik kertas yang dimaksud.

Keranjang itu berisi beberapa lembar selimut dan pakaian yang ikut lembab karena dihinggapi embun. Sejumlah topi dengan berbagai macam warna dan bentuk. Kaos kaki dan sarung tangan lucu dengan berbagai motif dan warna, namun sepertinya tak ada satu pun warna merah muda di sana. Ayame terus mengacak-acak barang-barang itu. Semenit kemudian barulah dia menemukan secarik kertas yang nyatanya terselip di selimut ungu muda yang tadi membungkus tubuh mungil si bayi.

"Di sini hanya tertulis, Hinata, 27 Desember 1997, tidak … demi Tuhan, dia lahir kemarin." Ayame mulai berujar tak percaya, mengutuk siapa saja yang meninggalkan bayi itu di luar panti. Dia terus saja melontarkan ucapan-ucapan penuh kemarahan. "Padahal kalau dilihat dari barang-barangnya, anak ini mungkin dari keluarga berada, lihat saja selimutnya terbuat dari bahan bagus."

"Apa pun alasannya, sekarang Hinata sudah ada di sini. Jadi, dia adalah tanggung jawab kita. Daripada kau terus mengoceh, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu." Buru-buru Ayame pergi dari sana. Dia harus membuatkan sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni panti.

Bayi mungil itu diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Chiyo merapikan barang-barang yang berserak di atas kasur sambil meneliti selimut, pakaian, kaos kaki dan sarung tangan. Ayame berkata benar, semuanya dibuat dari bahan unggul. "Apa sebenarnya yang membuat keluargamu membawamu ke sini?"

Dia menimbang-nimbang. Dulu ada anak laki-laki tuli yang ditinggalkan di stasiun kereta. Polisi membawanya ke panti lantaran keluarga anak itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Mungkin anak yang sedang lelap di kasurnya itu ditinggal untuk alasan serupa. Dia menghela napas lelah.

Dua puluh tahun dia mengabdi di panti, dia sudah melihat banyak kemurungan di wajah anak-anak yang tak diingankan. Tetapi, apa yang dimengerti Hinata? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu bedanya punya ayah dan ibu dengan tidak punya.

Semua anak-anak di sini pun begitu. Ketika terlalu kecil untuk mengerti mereka terus tersenyum. Namun, semakin tumbuh, maka mengertilah mereka bahwa mereka berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya, yang punya ayah dan ibu, mungkin juga saudara dan saudari. Itu membuat mereka bersedih.

Saat itu juga, jika ditanya apa cita-cita mereka, maka dengan polos mereka menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak dari seorang ayah dan seorang ibu." Cita-cita yang terlihat mudah di mata orang, namun bagi mereka sulit diwujudkan, belakangan lebih banyak anak yang ditinggalkan daripada yang diadopsi.

Jika ada anak yang diadopsi, maka Happy Places akan diwarnai kesedihan. Setelahnya, mereka akan memulai awal baru, yaitu awal mula tanpa salah satu anggota mereka. Sebaliknya, suasana akan terasa ceria jika mereka kedatangan anggota baru. Karena Chiyo memang selalu mengajarkan mereka untuk tersenyum gembira saat menyambut anggota baru.

"Hinata, kau sangat kecil. Tetapi, tenang saja, kau punya keberuntungan yang bagus." Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ayame tadi, dan juga apa yang dia pikirkan. "Mulai sekarang, inilah tempatmu pulang. Kau tak perlu takut jika kau tak menemukan satu pun sudut di dunia ini yang mau menerimamu, karena kau akan selalu diterima di sini."

* * *

28 Maret 2002

Uchiha Sasuke fokus pada berita siang yang sudah seminggu lalu menghadirkan kasus kebakaran Hyuuga's Mansion. Bukan hanya _mansion,_ beberapa pabrik dan rumah sakit milik klan paling kaya di Konoha itu pun ikut terbakar. Yang paling mengejutkan bagi Sasuke adalah kematian seluruh Hyuuga. Dia tidak percaya semua Hyuuga sudah mati. Karena itulah dia terus mengikuti proses penyelidikan kasus kebakaran itu. Mungkin saja ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari mereka masih hidup.

Sesaat dia teringat pada Neji, seseorang yang dulu menjadi rivalnya. Sasuke menganggap Neji itu jenius dan akan bangga jika menang bersaing dari Neji. Namun, Neji menganggap dia rival untuk alasan lain, yaitu karena Sakura menyukainya. Entah kenapa kejeniusan Hyuuga Neji itu jadi terlihat tolol kalau sudah berurusan dengan Sakura.

Sakura juga, mereka berdua sama tololnya. Semenjak kebakaran terjadi, gadis itu seperti mayat hidup. Dulu saja waktu dipuja-puja oleh Neji, tanggapannya selalu kasar, sekarang kena karma. Kabar kematian Neji membuat gadis itu jadi murung, bahkan terus berlanjut sampai hari ini. Buktinya saja, dia tidak dikirimi undangan acara ulang tahun. Sakura kan berulang tahun hari ini.

Sebenarnya dia merasa lega, setidaknya Sakura tidak mengganggunya selama di sekolah. Meskipun empat tahun lalu Neji menghilang, pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada teman-temannya, dia tetap menjadikan Neji saingan. Ada catatan prestasi Neji di sekolah yang menjadi saingannya.

"Sasuke-chan, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pergi dulu, ya." Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan ibunya yang berpamitan, dia hanya menggumamkan 'hn'

Belum lagi berita itu selesai, Naruto datang merecokinya. "Sasuke, katakan padaku, apakah kau juga tidak dapat undangan dari Sakura-chan?" Si Pirang langsung mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

"Iya." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia bingung. Sasuke menggeram marah ketika dia bertanya lagi. "Aku tidak dapat undangan dari Sakura-chan," kata Sasuke selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Empat tahun belakangan dia selalu semangat sekali dengan ulang tahunnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, beberapa hari belakangan dia seperti tak berjiwa. Iya, tidak?"

"Diam, Uzumaki!" bentak Sasuke. Pasalnya apa pun yang dikatakan reporter yang mengabarkan perkembangan kasus kebakaran itu tidak terdengar karena suara Naruto.

"Aku kan cuma tanya, masa kau tidak peduli. Ayolah, Sasuke, dia sudah memberikan segenap cintanya untukmu. Dia juga kan teman kita, setidaknya kita cari tahu dia kenapa."

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia paling benci dengan sifat ngotot Naruto itu. Dia mendengus kesal, lalu mematikan televisinya. "Sakura. Sedang. Patah. Hati. Kekasihnya mati, jadi wajar saja dia muram." Sasuke berujar penuh penekanan.

"Astaga, ya, Tuhan, kalian ini masih kecil sudah bicara soal kekasih." Itachi yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya berujar demikian. Wajah remaja tanggung itu dihinggapi keterkejutan. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah memberi contoh yang tidak-tidak pada adiknya.

* * *

Kedatangan sepasang suami-istri Uchiha menghentikan semua orang dari melakukan kegiatannya di Happy Places. Uchiha Fugaku sudah sering datang ke sana, namun ini lah pertama kalinya dia datang bersama istrinya. Anak-anak mulai memikirkan hal yang mereka impi-impikan, memiliki orang tua. Mungkin saja pasangan Uchiha itu datang untuk mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka.

Pemikiran itu membuat mereka kompak membersihkan diri mereka masing-masing. Duduk dengan tenang di taman sambil bercerita hal-hal yang baik, berbanding terbalik dengan hal yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Saling menarik, ada yang meletakkan ulat keket di bahu temannya yang takut ulat, serta hal-hal iseng lain.

Uchiha tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak itu yang menyapanya dengan senyum hangat. Dia berjalan di belakang suaminya sambil mengamati anak-anak perempuan. Sejauh ini belum ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Lagipula, dia ikut dengan suaminya bukan untuk mengadopsi anak. Hanya sedikit rasa ingin tahu, tetapi kalau ada anak perempuan yang manis, dia akan memikirkan soal adopsi.

Selama ini dia hanya mendengar kisah dari suaminya, atau kalau pria itu sedang rajin dia bisa melihat foto. Kemarin suaminya bilang panti asuhan itu baru direnovasi pada musim semi tahun lalu. Tetua Hyuuga yang mengucurkan dana. Dia sampai heran mengapa klan paling elit di Konoha itu sangat perhatian pada Happy Places. Setiap bulan, sepulang dari sana, suaminya selalu mengisahkan betapa baiknya Hyuuga. Bahkan, setiap bulan Hyuuga menyediakan _check-up_ gratis di tempat itu.

"Kurasa, setelah mereka tewas semua, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengucurkan dana berlebih untuk tempat ini," bisik Mikoto. Ia menunggu di sebelah suaminya yang baru saja mengetuk sebuah pintu. "Entah siapa yang tega melakukan itu kepada orang baik seperti mereka."

"Menyayangkan memang, tetapi kita dan donatur lainnya masih mampu menghidupi mereka semua," tanggap Fugaku. Dia dan istrinya masuk ke ruangan Akasuna Chiyo, kepala panti asuhan itu, setelah Chiyo berseru mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Uchiha-san," kata Chiyo tampak kaget. "Tidak biasanya datang secepat ini," imbuhnya. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli kala Fugaku mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Wanita itu sepertinya begitu intens menatap sosok mungil yang sedang duduk manis di atas kursi panjang sambil menyendok es krim cokelat.

Pipinya yang bersemu merah membuat Mikoto gemas. Poni dan rambut berwarna langit malam yang membingkai wajah bulatnya, semakin mempermanis dan menambah kesan imut. Hidung kecil dan bibir mungi semerah _cherry_ benar-benar menggemaskan di mata Mikoto. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan gaun polos bewarna hijau terang. Kelihatannya terbuat dari bahan yang lembut.

Dia tenggelam dalam angan-angan baru, yaitu membawa anak itu pulang ke rumah dan dijadikan Uchiha. Mikoto agak takut kalau ternyata anak itu adalah anak salah satu pekerja di sini, atau bahkan cucu dari … tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arah Chiyo, lalu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu. Pasalnya Chiyo dari tadi mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Maaf. Aku Uchiha Mikoto. Salam kenal," ujarnya seraya menyambut uluran tangan Chiyo. Sejenak mereka duduk di hadapan meja kerja Chiyo. Fugaku kemudian tenggelam dalam laporan keuangan panti. Lantaran bosan, dia menghampiri gadis kecil tadi. Dia duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Es krimnya enak, ya?" tanya Mikoto. Gadis itu sangat fokus pada es krim sampai kehadirannya tidak disadari. Pertanyaannya sepertinya menyeramkan, sebab gadis itu langsung menjaga jarak, bergeser ke ujung kursi panjang. Ia tak menyerah. Perlahan-lahan dia pun bergeser. "Hei, jangan takut, Bibi bukan orang jahat," katanya, dia berusaha bicara selembut mungkin.

"Istriku, dia takut dengan orang asing." Ternyata Fugaku sudah selesai mengecek laporan. Di sebelahnya Chiyo tersenyum, lucu saja melihat Nyonya Uchiha.

"Hinata-chan, kemarilah," kata Chiyo sembari menggerak-gerakkan kelima jarinya. Hinata yang dimaksud merasa mendapat angin segar, dia jadi punya alasan untuk lebih jauh dengan wanita asing. Dia langsung menghampiri Chiyo. "Mikoto-san, namanya Hinata. Dia datang ke sini Desember, empat tahun lalu."

Hinata berdiri di dekat Chiyo sambil memeluk kaki wanita itu. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rok lebar Chiyo. "Ah, Hinata-chan, kau tidak kangen dengan paman." Kali ini Fugaku yang berujar. Hinata memberi respon yang mengejutkan Mikoto. Gadis itu menghampiri Fugaku dengan semangat. Kemudian, seperti selalu, Fugaku mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ya, Tuhan, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku? Suami kejam." Mikoto mengerutkan kening kesal. "Kita perlu bicara." Fugaku menurunkan Hinata dan meninggalkannya bersama Chiyo.

Mereka berjalan agak jauh dari ruangan itu. "Dia anak seseorang?" tanya Mikoto, saat dia merasa sudah cukup jauh.

"Tidak."

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Iya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kau pasti tahu dia sangat tipeku." Mikoto melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan, yang mana jawaban suaminya membuat dirinya kecewa. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama. Aku selalu berharap, suatu hari kau pulang dan bilang padaku, ada anak perempuan yang bisa kita adopsi."

"Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, Istriku. Kau mungkin tidak akan menyukainya jika tahu kondisinya." Mikoto mengerutkan kening, heran. Fugaku menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu melanjutkan, "Dia tak bisa hidup tanpa vitamin. Setengah saraf yang ada di otak kirinya tak berfungsi. Selama tinggal di sini dia sudah berulang kali masuk rumah sakit. Keberuntungannya Hyuuga Hospital selalu memberikan perawatan gratis.

"Di usianya sekarang, dia bahkan belum bisa bicara sebanyak yang seharusnya bisa ia ucapkan. Anak itu tidak normal, kau akan kerepotan. Dan aku tahu kau tidak akan memintanya setelah tahu itu."

Penjelasan suaminya membuat dia syok. Dia bayangkan kembali bagaimana gadis kecil tadi terlihat sangat normal di matanya. Manis, imut dan lucu. "Baiklah. Katakan padaku, kalau aku menginginkannya, kau keberatan?"

"Keputusan di tanganmu. Kau tahu kau ratunya." Fugaku tersenyum sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Mikoto tersipu.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir, dan aku perlu memikirkannya di depan Hinata."

* * *

Siapa yang mengira bahwa pasangan Uchiha akhirnya mengadopsi Hinata. Padahal Chiyo pernah berpikir bahwa selamanya tidak akan ada yang mengadopsi anak itu. Tetapi, justru pasangan dari klan elit yang mengadopsinya. Kembali dia berpikir bahwa Hinata memiliki semua keberuntungan yang dimiliki dunia ini. Hal yang pantas didapatkan gadis itu, mengingat Hinata juga mendapatkan seluruh penderitaan yang dimiliki dunia ini.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum senang melihat Hinata yang dibawa pergi oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Cukup lama tadi dia harus berbicara pada Hinata agar anak itu mengerti. Hinata sampai menangis pilu gegara dirinya tak akan bertemu Ayame, Chiyo dan yang lainnya lagi. Bahkan Mikoto pun ikut membantunya membuat Hinata mengerti.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis, kita akan kembali lagi ke sini, kok." Butuh waktu ekstra baginya untuk mengerti ucapan Mikoto. "Eum, Hinata-chan masih bisa ketemu dengan nenek Chiyo dan yang lainnya di sini. Sekarang, Hinata-chan pulang dulu dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_."

Akhirnya Mikoto dan Fugaku membawa anak perempuan pulang ke rumah mereka. Sesuatu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Mikoto selama hidupnya. Meskipun sebenarnya masih banyak yang harus diurus untuk meresmikan pengangkatan Hinata. Tetapi, itulah Mikoto, perempuan keras kepala yang menjadikan segalanya semudah yang dia pikirkan. Perempuan yang tidak sabaran, ingin segera membunuh rasa penasarannya, yaitu 'bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak perempuan?'

Sepanjang perjalanan, wanita Uchiha itu berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan anak perempuannya. Dia berkata ini dan itu tentang setiap hal yang mereka lewati. Kala Hinata merasa penasaran, dia akan berdiri untuk menatap ke luar jendela. Mikoto semakin gemas saat Hinata berbinar-binar menyaksikan gambar es krim yang cantik terpampang di dinding bagian depan sebuah bangunan.

"Kapan-kapan kita ke sana," kata Mikoto. Tempat itu khusus menjual makanan manis. Es krim, cokelat, kue, dan bahkan manisan asal India juga dijual di sana.

Tanpa terasa, mobil yang mereka tumpangi melewati sebuah gerbang yang menjulang, dan tampak kokoh yang di baliknya ada hutan kecil yang rapih. Pohon-pohon yang ditanam di sana bermacam-macam. Karena baru awal musim semi, dau-daunnya masih berwarna hijau muda. Beberapa pohon bahkan belum menunaskan daun.

Setelah seratus meter, terlihatlah hamparan rumput hijau, bak lapangan bola, sangat luas. Sehabis hamparan rumput, mata Hinata dimanjakan dengan tanaman hias berbagai jenis, dan juga kebun bunga. Warnanya sudah memanjakan mata Hinata dalam bentuk kuncup-kuncup yang mungil.

"Bukankah sangat cantik?" Hinata mengangguk semangat. Rasanya, dia tak sabar melihat mereka semua dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. "Nah, rumah kita sudah kelihatan."

Kediaman Uchiha Fugaku tidak bisa dibilang kecil atau besar. Sangat sederhana untuk ukuran Uchiha yang sebenarnya bisa membangun sebuah _mansion_. Ia membayar banyak orang hanya untuk mengurus pepohonan, halaman dan kebun bunga mereka, tentu dikepalai oleh istrinya yang sangat menyukai tanaman lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini.

Bangunan itu berlantai dua. Keempat orang Uchiha yang tinggal di sana, dan kini ditambah Hinata tentu cukup untuk menghangatkan rumah itu. Apalagi, nyonya rumah tak membiarkan pembantu mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam sana. Dia masih sanggup membereskannya, dibantu kedua anak laki-lakinya yang terkandang mengeluh dan bertanya-tanya, pantaskah mereka mencuci piring? Membuat jadwal menyapu, menggosok lantai dan dinding kamar mandi?

Penuh nuansa kekeluargaan. Bangga pada Mikoto.

Wanita itu mengajak Hinata turun ketika mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah. Fugaku meminta sopir membuka bagasi, mengambilkan barang-barang Hinata, kemudian mengikuti mereka ke dalam rumah.

Seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, Itachi sibuk menyaksikan anime romantis yang tayang setiap jam lima sore, Senin-Kamis. Sasuke bermesraan dengan ular peliharaannya, pasti setelah berhasil mengusir Naruto dari rumah. Fugaku berdeham. Itachi gelagapan dan langsung mematikan televisi, pasalnya sedang ada adegan ciuman. Sasuke tak acuh. Dia tetap tergeletak di depan kaki kakaknya dengan ular yang melilit tangan kirinya.

"Sasuke-chan," panggil Mikoto. Barulah dia terduduk. Kepala ular piton albino berwarna ungu pucat di balik pola-pola kunging telur, yang muncul membuat Hinata menjauh, bersembunyi di balik Fugaku sambil melirik-lirik ketakutan. "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Sasuke bediri, dia menyeringai jahil melihat entah siapa takut pada ularnya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah anak itu dan menodongkan ularnya.

"Sasuke, masukkan ularmu ke kandangnya!" perintah Fugaku tegas ketika dia menyadari bahwa Hinata ketakutan. Sasuke langsung ke belakang, kemudian kembali lagi. Dia tersenyum aneh pada Hinata, dan itu sukses membuat gadis itu lebih takut daripada yang sebelumnya. "Sasuke, jangan menakutinya." Dia mendengus kesal sambil duduk di tengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya, menggeser-geser Hinata yang tadinya duduk di sana, hingga akhirnya gadis itu naik ke pangkuan Fugaku.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang usil, Itachi menatap Hinata penasaran. Dia berpikir, mungkin saja anak itu satu-satunya Hyuuga yang selamat. Lihatlah matanya, Hyuuga sekali. Tetapi, mana mungkin, kalau ada anak sekecil itu yang selamat pasti ditampung oleh klan Sarutobi, kan mereka yang dekat dengan Hyuuga. "Datang dari mana anak ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Hinata. Itachi sebenarnya senang-senang saja duduk di dekat ayahnya, dia jadi lebih mudah memperhatikan Hinata. Jujur saja, dia ingin sekali mengelus pipi yang bersemu merah itu, pasti rasanya lembut sekali.

"Nah, itulah yang mau kami bicarakan." Mikoto berujar hati-hati. "Kami baru menyepakati sesuatu." Sasuke mengerutkan kening curiga, dia menyempatkan diri melempar tatapan tajam kepada Hinata. "Kalian tahu kan _Kaa-san_ ingin punya anak perempun?"

"Apa?" pekik Sasuke. "Jangan bilang kesepakatan kalian adalah menjadikan dia anak perempuan kalian." Sasuke berujar penuh emosi sambil menunjuk-nujuk Hinata dengan kasarnya. Ayah dan ibunya membenarkan dugaan itu dengan anggukkan. Hal itu membuat amarahnya semakin memuncak. "Bocah ini?" Dia kembali mangacungkan jari telunjukkanya ke Hinata, menatap tidak suka. "Aku tidak terima."

" _Kaa-san_ , tidak usah dengarkan dia." Itachi berpihak pada kedua orangtuanya. "Menurutku, justru sayang sekali kalau kalian tidak bawa … eum …"

"Hinata, namanya Hinata," kata Mikoto.

"… ya, Hinata ke sini." Sasuke semakin tidak suka saat kakaknya yang sangat menyayangi dirinya tidak membelanya. Dia merasa terasing di rumahnya sendiri. "Kalian temukan Hinata di mana?" tanya Itachi, masih penasaran.

Mikoto tersenyum senang. Dia mendapat tiga suara Uchiha, mayoritas menang, Sasuke kalah sebagai pihak minoritas. "Di panti asuhan, dekat dengan _mansion_ Aburame. Itachi-kun pernah ke sana, lho, waktu masih enam tahun."

"Oh, iya, aku ingat."

"Sekarang kenalan dulu dengan Hinata, ya."

Sasuke merasakan kedongkolan memenuhi setiap sendi kehidupannya. Dia tidak akan mau berkenalan dengan bocah perempuan itu. Tanpa bicara pada siapa pun di sana, dia pergi ke kamarnya. Sayangnya, keluarganya terlalu asyik mengobrol tentang kesukaan Hinata, umur Hinata, betapa Hinata sangat imut dan manis dan lucu, dan menggemaskan, dan banyak lagi. Mereka menutup mata untuk kegagapan Hinata, ketololan Hinata yang mesti ditanyai berulang-ulang, betapa penakutnya Hinata. Rumahnya dipenuhi Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Dia diabaikan.

"Awas saja, secepatnya kau akan kembali ke habitatmu," acam Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menampilkan seringai setan.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ini udah dijelasin apanya Hinata yang ga normal. Kalau diliat luarnya Hinata emang normal.

Bertemu sama Neji dan Hyuuga yang lain masih lama, ya.

Iya, ini fic Aelona Betsy yg January Was My December. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia ga bisa publish fic lagi. Makanya saya dapat tugas itu. Katanya, saya nulisnya rapih, makanya dia minta tolong ke saya. Semoga kalian suka versi saya, ya.

Thanks buatmu, Bet. Kuharap kamu punya waktu untuk membaca chapter ini.

Okay, sekian dulu, ya.

Dan buat yang review, fav n foll, arigatou, ya.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

28 Maret 2002

Sudah berjam-jam lalu bulan menggantung di langit Konoha. Seharusnya itu merupakan malam yang menyenangkan bagi rumah keluarga Haruno. Anak tunggal dalam keluarga berulang tahun hari itu.

Haruno Sakura. Boleh saja orang berpikir remaja tanggung itu sedang terguncang. Pasalnya, ibunya yang bekerja di Hyuuga Hospital mungkin saja tewas seminggu yang lalu. Sehingga wajar bila gadis itu termenung di balik jendela sambil memandang gerbang rumahnya. Kemarin dia menolak perayaan ulang tahun yang ditawarkan ayahnya dengan alasan tidak pantas ada perayaan selagi rumah sakit tempat ibunya bekerja mengalami musibah. Padahal, properti Hyuuga habis semua pun ia tak akan peduli dan tetap merayakan ulang tahun kalau saja berita televisi tahu apa yang ingin dia dengar. _Hyuuga Neji selamat dari kebakaran._

Ingatan-ingatan menjengkelkan berkeliaran di kepalanya. Tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Neji. Takut bukan kepalang adalah reaksi pertamanya. Bocah lelaki berambut panjang yang mirip hantu itu tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelahnya, entah sejak kapan. Itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika ibunya mengajaknya pergi ke pesta taman untuk merayakan hari jadi Hyuuga Hospital. Dia baru sadar saat Neji menyentuh jidatnya.

Dia cuma gadis kecil, usianya baru empat tahun. Wajah Neji membuat dia histeris, berteriak, "Pergi hantu!" berulang kali, dan Neji malah menjitak jidatnya dengan gemas. Jitakannya tidak terlalu menyakitkan. "Kau ini bodoh. Aku bukan hantu, jidat lebar."

"Neji-chan." Ibunya dan seorang wanita cantik menghampiri mereka. Sakura terkesima, rasanya aneh, wanita itu berambut panjang, matanya juga mirip mata hantu, tetapi bekas-bekas senyum di wajah itu sungguh damai. Wanita itu tak semenakutkan bocah laki-laki yang mengatai jidatnya. "Tidak boleh bicara begitu pada gadis cantik."

Ibunya terkikik ketika Neji berujar, "Kaa-san tidak lihat, jidatnya lebar. Dia ini pasti ada kelainan."

"Sepertinya terbalik, Hyuuga yang punya kelainan," kata ibunya sambil terus terkikik. Dia melirik ibunya bingung, semakin binging melihat ibunya Neji tersipu malu.

Bertahun-tahun dia lupa akan pertemuan pertamanya sampai pikirannya yang terus tertuju pada Neji membawa ingatan itu ke dalam mimpinya. Neji itu memang punya kelainan, dia teralu jenius untuk anak seusianya, pikir Sakura geli. _Mulutnya menakutkan seperti capit kepiting dan mudah sekali tersinggung._ Tak ada satu pun teman-teman sekelasnya yang tahan bersama Neji. Kadangkala mereka bertanya, kenapa Neji menyalahi aturan Hyuuga yang katanya semua keturunan Hyuuga harus belajar di sekolah khusus para Hyuuga.

Lucunya jawaban itu ada pada dirinya. Dia acap kali mendapat godaan dari teman sekolahnya. "Hyuuga keluar kandang untuk menangkap Sakura." Ejekan itu keluar dari mulut malas Shikamaru. Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat wajib didengar setiap hari di sekolah.

Ino sering mendesaknya untuk akrab dengan Neji, tujuannya agar saingan Ino berkurang dalam urusan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak mau. Sasuke jelas lebih baik daripada Neji. Orangtuanya kaya, tetapi tetap bersepeda ke sekolah. Bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dia penggemar berat Uchiha yang sederhana.

Hyuuga Neji?

Setiap pagi kedatangannya selalu membuat orang terpelongo. Seragam sekolah selalu rapih, bersih seperti baru sepanjang tahun, dijahitkan oleh penjahit pribadi keluarga Hyuuga dan didesain oleh desainer ternama. Sepatu dibuat di tempat terbaik di Konoha. Kehadirannya identik dengan _ginger wood_ dan kayu manis. Neji punya sopir pribadi merangkap pengawal, menungguinya pulang di dekat gerbang sekolah. Segala yang berhubungan dengan Neji adalah mewah, klasik, elegan dan eksklusif. Pangeran akhir abad dua puluh yang menawan. Tetapi, label _untouchable_ sudah dilekatkan pada dirinya, jauh sebelum dia menggemparkan Jepang dengan masuk ke sekolah umum.

Paparazzi sering kedapatan menantinya di depan gerbang sekolah. Menangkap Neji dengan kamera mereka, meski tak pernah ada kesempatan mewawancarai Si Pangeran, karena pengawalnya senang mendelik marah. Tuan Muda rupanya tidak suka keramaian. Sakura tahu itu saat melihat-lihat berita di internet tentang Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Dia kira dia tidak suka dengan Tuan Muda itu. Sasuke lebih masuk akal untuk disukai. Neji tak memiliki kebaikan untuk dipujanya. Dia merasa begitu jengkel pada Neji, sampai suatu hari pada puncak musim gugur tahun 1997, ketika seharusnya Neji mengajaknya pergi ke festival musim gugur. Neji tak pernah muncul di sekolah sejak September. Dia mulai merasa aneh, penasaran, dan … sedikit kehilangan.

Festival musim gugur waktu itu sangat ramai, tak pernah terlalu padat seperti itu. Eksistensi Neji menjadi penting baginya kala itu, dia menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh tempat sambil tetap menggandeng tangan ibunya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli ke mana ibunya menuntunnya.

Cukup lama matanya menyusuri hingga akhirnya dia berhenti melangkah. Di antara keramaian yang tercipta di depan kuil Kurama, bocah lelaki dan bocah perempuan—yang dia yakini pun keturunan Hyuuga seperti halnya bocah laki-laki—bergandengan tangan. Keduanya dikawal oleh dua orang berseragam hitam.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa berhenti? Ayo, nanti kuilnya tutup."

Neji sempat menatapnya, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda eksistensinya dipedulikan oleh Neji. Ia tercengang, Neji bersikap seolah tak mengenal dirinya. Berlalu begitu saja, tidak menghampirinya lalu menariknya menjauh dari keramaian. Padahal tadi dia berharap ditemukan oleh Neji layaknya selalu.

Ya, seperti selalu.

"Kena kau!" seru Neji mengagetkannya ketika ia pikir dia sudah aman dari pandangan Neji.

Seperti selalu.

"Sakura, ikut denganku!" perintah Neji, tak sempat dia bilang dia bersedia memenuhi perintah itu Neji sudah menarik lengannya dan menyeret-nyeretnya sesuka hati.

Seperti selalu.

Pangeran Hyuuga itu datang ke acara ulang tahunnya dengan keangkuhan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah rupawannya. Pelayan Hyuuga mengekor di belakangnya dengan puluhan hadiah. Dia tersenyum bangga meski datang setelah acara usai.

Seperti selalu.

Dia menatap mobil Neji datang dari jendela kamarnya. Hampir setiap hari Neji datang dengan alasan belajar bersama. Biasanya dia kabur ke rumah Ino, atau pura-pura tidur lebih awal. Kebanyakan berhasil dihindari, sisanya dia merasa terpaksa dicekoki ilmu tinggi oleh Neji.

Seperti selalu.

"Sakura, kau harus ke festival musim semi denganku."

Seperti selalu.

"Sakura, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan segala bentuk pemaksaan dan larangan-larangan yang tak pernah dia patuhi.

Di kuil Kurama, dia meneteskan airmata untuk sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. Dia berusaha berpikir positif, bahwa mungkin sebenarnya Neji tidak melihatnya. Bahwa mungkin Neji sedang menghindari Paparazzi, jadi terlalu berbahaya membuang waktu menyapanya.

Kehadiran Neji yang tak kunjung menyapa dan dia pun tak pernah diizinkan memasuki komplek Hyuuga, bahkan tidak bersama ibunya. Ia putuskan melakukan hal ekstrem. Pada pertengahan April 1998, ia memanjat sebuah pohon yang tumbuh kokoh di dekat tembok tinggi yang memagari komplek Hyuuga.

Penjaga di sekeliling bangunan yang paling besar di antara bangunan-bangunan kecil di sekitarnya meyakinkannya bahwa di sanalah Neji tinggal. Itulah Hyuuga's Mansion yang sangat terkenal dengan corak Heian-nya. Terlihat lebih besar daripada di tv, pikir Sakura.

Neji tak keluar seharian, dia memperhatikannya baik-baik. Tak menyerah, keesokannya, dia kembali lagi. hasilnya begitu setiap saat, meskipun dia panjat pohon ketika malam, Neji tak pernah terlihat.

Kini, dia tersadar, kembali ke dunia nyata. Tak mungkin lagi 'seperti selalu' itu akan datang. Walaupun dia senang bukan kepalang tahun lalu Neji mengiriminya bandana merah dan kalung berbandul batu rubi yang indah, dibarengi dengan sebaris ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Tidak ada lagi harapan untuk 'seperti selalu' itu.

Neji sudah mati.

Terbakar bersama kemewahannya.

Tak mungkin lagi mobil Neji terparkir di depan rumahnya yang berkali-kali lipat lebih kecil daripada tempat tinggal Neji.

Neji sudah mati.

Terbakar bersama hadiah-hadiah yang sempat ditolaknya.

"Sakura-chan!" ibunya jalan tertatih-tatih. Luka bakar di kakinya masih belum membaik. Dia bersyukur dapat selamat dari kebakaran itu. Sangat tersentuh ketika putrinya yang selalu mengabaikan perintah-perintahnya begitu kuatir. Namun, sekarang justru dia yang menguatirkan putrinya. Belakangan suka sekali menatap ke luar jendela dengan air mata beruraian. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menangkup wajah Sakura, lalu membersihkan airmata dari pipi pucat gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Sakura.

* * *

30 Maret 2002

Sarutobi Hiruzen memandang Hyuuga Hiashi sedih, berduka atas tragedi yang menimpa seluruh Hyuuga. Pertemuan rahasia itu harus berlangsung, meskipun berbahaya. Dia siap menerima tanggung jawab besar, namun sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja yang harus ia tanggung. Untuk memberitahu itulah Hyuuga Hiashi berada di hadapannya, bersama seorang pengacara muda, Uzumaki Nagato.

"Tak banyak yang bisa kubantu, Hiashi-san. Semoga Anda dan keluarga tetap kuat," ujar Hiruzen ketika Hiashi baru selesai memeriksa surat-surat penting milik Hyuuga.

Hiashi tersenyum tabah. "Bantuan Anda ini sangat besar. Terimakasih. Juga untuk pengharapan Anda."

"Baiklah." Hiruzen memasukkan semua surat-surat penting ke dalam tasnya. Masih ada sebagian surat lagi yang tetap dipegang oleh Hiashi. Salah satunya berisi kontrak kerja samanya dengan Hiruzen, yang baru selesai dibuat oleh Nagato. "Kapan pun Anda siap, cepatlah kembali ke Jepang."

Sebagai mantan gubernur, Hiruzen sudah berpengalaman menjadi penengah di antara klan-klan yang bertikai. Masalah-masalah internal memang sering terjadi. Namun, pertikaian antara Hyuuga dan Fuuma itu memang yang terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Tetapi, kali ini dia tidak akan berdiri di tengah. Fuuma sudah keterlaluan. Membantai anak kecil sama sekali tidak dapat dimaafkan. Parahnya lagi, para korban, baik keturunan Hyuuga maupun pelayan, dibunuh dengan gas beracun, barulah mereka dibakar. Tindakan terkejam yang pernah terjadi di Konoha.

Tidak semua Hyuuga mati dalam kebakaran itu. Pemimpin klan mati dalam kecelakaan. Hyuuga Hiroki mati seorang diri sebelum dimanipulasi, dia dan Nagato menggunakan jaringan mereka untuk memanipulasi laporan kepolisian, sehingga setelah manipulasi, laporan menyebutkan Hiroki mati bersama keluarga inti, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hikari dan Hyuuga Neji. Dia sangat berharap bahwa itu cukup untuk mengelabui pihak musuh.

"Ya," jawab Hiashi mantap. Tentu, pikirnya, aku akan kembali untuk menghabisi mereka.

* * *

Gaun merah tak berlengan terlipat rapi di dalam kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas merah muda dan diikat pita berwarna merah. Anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun duduk di dalam mobil, memangku hadiah itu sambil mengawasi gerbang sebuah rumah minimalis di komplek perumahan Yutakana. Dia jengkel kala mengingat komplek perumahan itu dibangun oleh Uchiha Group.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat itu beberapa menit lalu keluar rumah. Gadis itu tingginya naik drastis. Dua hari yang lalu ulang tahunnya yang ke-12. Di sendiri baru berumur dua belas bulan Juli nanti. Dia tersenyum lucu, Sakura itu lebih tua tiga bulan daripada dirinya.

"Neji-sama, apa masih lama kita parkir di sini?" tanya Yamato, sopir sewaan paman Nagato selama dia dan keluarganya di Konoha.

"Nanti kalau aku bilang jalan, baru jalankan mobilnya, jangan banyak tanya," sembur Neji.

Kening Yamato berkerut kesal. Bagaimana mungkin kakeknya tahan menjadi sopir pribadi Tuan Muda menjengkelkan itu selama bertahun-tahun? Kalau aku, mungkin sudah kujadikan sosis anak ini, pikir Yamato. Tetapi, kalau Yamato pikir-pikir lagi, Hyuuga Neji itu lucu dan menyedihkan sekaligus. Lihatlah yang dilakukan Neji seharian, duduk di dalam mobil, mengawasi rumah orang, senyum-senyum aneh kalau gadis berambut merah muda keluar dari rumah itu.

"Bawa aku ke ayahku," perintah Neji. Ayahnya bilang tak boleh pulang malam. Lagipula, Sakura sudah masuk ke rumahnya menenteng seplastik eskrim sambil menjilati eskrim. Mesin mobil menyala. "Tidak. Tunggu dulu. Kau turun dan letakkan ini di sana," perintah Neji menyodorkan kado yang dipangkunya sembari menunjuk gerbang rumah Sakura.

* * *

"Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau makan eskrim terlalu banyak." Mebuki tersenyum sabar. Puteri kecilnya tak mengacuhkan nasihatnya, seperti selalu. "Hari ini saja Kaa-san biarkan kau makan eskrim sebanyak itu, besok-besok kau akan tahu akibatnya," acamnya.

Sakura terus menjilati eskrimnya. Dia tak mendapatkan apa pun di hari ulang tahunnya kemarin. Biasanya, sesuai perjanjian, pada hari ulang tahunnya, ibunya tidak boleh melarangnya melakukan apa pun yang dia suka. Hanya hari itu ibunya tidak marah kalau dia melempar sepatu sembarangan, memberantakkan tempat tidur, makan makanan instan, merayakan pesta ulang tahun dengan caranya sendiri, keributan di setiap sudut rumah dan lain-lain. Hari ulang tahun, baginya adalah _Independence Day_. Dan eskrim adalah bagian terbaiknya tahun ini, seperti kata orang bisa memperbaiki moodnya yang berantakan.

" _Tadaima_ ," seru ayahnya.

" _Okaeri_ ," ibunya menjawab. Dia sendiri tak menggubris, fokus pada eskrim yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

Sebuah hadiah diletakkan di meja, tepat di depannya. Sakura mengemut bibirnya, membersihkan sisa eskrim. "Ini untuk apa, tou-san?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia mengangkat kotak itu lalu mengguncang-guncangnya di dekat telinga. Tidak ada suaranya.

"Betul. Kemarin kan kau sudah berikan dia boneka," timpal ibunya.

"Tadi dia menunggu di dekat gerbang," jawab ayahnya. "Itu pasti untukmu," tambahnya, kemudian berlalu sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Sakura menarik pita merah, menyobek kertas dan membuka kotak itu tergesa-gesa. Yang lebih terpenting kartu ucapan. Lantaran tidak ada kartu ucapan di atas kain merah itu, dia menariknya keluar lalu mengibas-ibaskannya, berharap sebuah kartu jatuh dari sana. Di kotak pun tidak ada tulisan apa-apa.

Kursi yang ia duduki dia geser dengan keras, sampai kursi itu terbalik. Dia berlari keluar rumah tak memedulikan ibunya yang bertanya. Menengok ke kanan kiri, menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Merasa belum puas, dia berlari ke luar komplek. Udara dingin di malam hari pada awal musim semi tidak ia pedulikan. Persetan dengan keadaannya yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek serta sandal rumah berbentuk kepala kelinci.

"Bodoh. Apa sih yang kuharapkan?" umpatnya ketika ia berada di pinggir jalan besar. Dengan lesu dia kembali memasuki komplek. "Itu pasti dari orang lain. Neji sudah wafat." Arimata kembali beruraian di pipinya.

Kemarin dia dan ibunya pergi ke pemakaman Hyuuga. Klan-klan tersohor di Konoha datang ke upacara itu, bahkan yang tersohor dari luar Konoha. Mereka semua pasti pernah berbisnis dengan Hyuuga. Kehilangan Hyuuga pastilah membawa dampak buruk bagi stabilitas ekonomi Jepang.

Semua orang di sana membawa setangkai mawar putih sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir. Tetapi, dia membawa sebuket _white lilac_ , dibeli dengan uang tabungannya dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Bunga itu kesukaan Neji, dia mengetahuinya dari internet. Menggelikkan memang, sejak Neji menghilang tahun 1997 dia menjadi penguntit pangeran sok itu.

Sepanjang upacara pemakaman ingin dia menangis, tetapi ia tahan karena tidak ingin dicurigai Ino dan teman-temannya yang lain. Ketika Ino bertanya, "Kenapa kau memberikan bunga itu secara khusus di nisan Neji?" dia berbohong, "Ini balasan untuk kado-kado yang dia berikan untukku." Padahal, sebenarnya bukan begitu. Dia pun tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Ingatan itu nyata, semua percakapan yang terjadi di antara dia dan teman-temannya benar-benar ada. Kerumunan orang yang datang ke upacara pemakaman itu ada, jadi mana mungkin tiba-tiba Neji hidup dan bilang padanya semua yang berlangsung di sana itu palsu.

"Aku butuh lebih banyak eskrim," ujarnya sambil meyeka arimatanya dengan punggung tangannya yang dingin akibat angin malam.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

Mulai sekarang, supaya ceritanya clean, pesan saya untuk reviewer saya tulis di kotak review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

29 Maret 2002

Aroma masakan menyebar, bermain-main di sekitar Hinata. Sesekali dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, supaya nikmatnya aroma masakan ibu barunya meresap dengan benar ke dalam ingatannya. Aroma itu semakin menguat tatkala Mikoto menyajikan sarapan di atas meja makan, tepat di depannya.

Pagi pertama Hinata di kediaman Uchiha, cukup berat, ia harus berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ketentraman rumah yang baru baginya. Di panti, pagi-pagi begini, biasanya dia menonton keributan yang lucu. Menghibur dirinya bak film komedi yang setiap malam Natal dia tonton bersama keluarga besarnya.

Malam pertamanya tidur di rumah ini juga tak kalah meresahkan. Sebelumnya dia tidur di _futon._ Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Ayame akan membantunya membentangkan _futon_ , membacakan dongeng untuknya dan menemaninya sampai terbangun keesokannya. Tadi malam, Mikoto melakukan hal serupa, hanya saja karena dia tidur di ranjang, dia jadi waspada, takut jatuh, sehingga akhirnya sepanjang malam dia memegangi Mikoto.

Tak terasa, berbagai jenis menu sarapan tertata di atas meja. Itu pun hal baru bagi Hinata. Di panti, makanan dijatah. Tak pernah dia melihat masakan yang melimpah di meja dan itu hanya untuk sarapan.

"Karena ini pagi pertamamu di sini, _Kaa-san_ menyiapkan banyak sekali sarapan. _Kaa-san_ belum memahamimu, makanan yang kausuka dan tidak, bagaimana … ah, sudah, kita lakukan perlahan." Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, Mikoto menyempatkan diri berbicara kepada Hinata, namun karena Hinata malah tampak bingung, dia menghentikannya.

Kaki kursi dan lantai bergesekan secara tiba-tiba, menimbulkan suara, mengagetkan Hinata. Dengan mata setajam mata elang dan senyum licik, Sasuke duduk di seberang Hinata. Dia lah yang baru saja menarik kursi dari kolong meja. Hinata langsung menunduk dalam-dalam, perasaannya benar-benar buruk. Keringat keluar dari pori-pori di kening Hinata, baginya Sasuke sangat menakutkan.

"Astaga, Hinata-chan, kenapa berkeringat?" tanya Mikoto ketika ia meletakkan sup ikan di meja makan. Buru-buru dia mengambil handuk kecil, kemudian mengeringkan wajah Hinata.

Keberadaan Sasuke tidak dihiraukan oleh ibunya sendiri. Sasuke semakin jengkel, rasanya dia ingin menelan Hinata bulat-bulat.

Hinata bagai buruan yang dipojokkan oleh Sang Pemburu, posisinya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menurunkan kakinya, berusaha menapak di lantai. Dia berlari kepada Mikoto setelah berhasil turun dari kursi.

"Hinata-chan, ada …" Mikoto tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya dikarenakan keringat Hinata yang kembali lagi. Dia kembali mengambil handuk kecil sambil berpikir tentang keanehan itu. Jelas saja, sekarang baru awal musim semi, udara sejuk, tetapi Hinata keringatan layaknya orang kepanasan. Dan lagi, setelah itu Hinata mengekorinya terus-menerus.

"Hap!" Tiba-tiba Itachi berseru sambil menangkap Hinata yang hendak ke dapur mengikuti Mikoto, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil bocah itu dalam gendongannya. "Ayo, duduk di sini saja," ujar Itachi, duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasuke dan mendudukkan Hinata di pangkuannya. Lucunya, Itachi tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, meski kini aura yang menguar dari tubuh adiknya bak kabut hitam nan pekat.

Sesaat kemudian, Fugaku datang dengan setelan lengkap, siap pergi ke kantornya. Khusus hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja hitam di balik jas hitamnya, tanpa dasi. Fugaku menarik kursi di ujung meja, tempat spesialnya sebagai kepala keluarga. "Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan!" kata Fugaku menyapa Hinata yang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berkeringat. "Itachi, letakkan dia di kursi, dia tampak ketakutan. Mungkin tak kau sadari, kau berlaku kasar," ujar Fugaku pada Itachi. Karena Fugaku fokus pada Hinata, dia pun tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ha? Benarkah?" tanya Itachi terkejut. "Coba lihat." Itachi menarik wajah Hinata perlahan. Keringat di wajah merupakan petunjuk baginya. Kening Itachi mengerut. _Apa wajahku terlihat jahat?_ Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Hinata-chan, apakah kau takut pada _nii-chan_ -mu ini?" Hinata menggeleng. Itachi menyipitkan mata bingung. "Jadi, kenapa berkeringat begini? Kau tampak tegang." Tangan Itachi yang dingin dan sejuk menjelajah wajah Hinata, menyeka keringat serta memberikan rasa nyaman pada wajah Hinata yang pucat.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan menenangkan Hinata, akhirnya tanpa sengaja, Itachi melihat tangan putih pucat terjulur, hendak mengambil tumis udang dengan _natto_ di hadapannya. Sebelum dia berkata atau berpikir apa pun tentang hal itu, kedatangan Mikoto menginterupsi. "Sasuke-chan, hentikan itu!" bentak Mikoto, marah karena Sasuke menyendok udang dan memindahkannya ke mangkuk makannya. Sasuke pun berhenti, kemudian ia mendecih. "Itachi-kun, pindah, _Kaa-san_ maunya di sebelah Hinata-chan."

Tingkah semua keluarganya membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Semua kekesalan itu dia hujamkan kepada satu-satunya faktor penyebab dengan mata melotot tajam. Hinata menjauhkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Gerak-gerik Hinata justru membuat Sasuke muak.

Kekesalan Sasuke bertambah dua kali lipat ketika sarapan berlangsung. Mikoto terus menanyakan hal-hal tidak berguna tentang bocah perempuan itu. Betapa ibunya ingin tahu makanan apa yang disukai Hinata dan tidak disukai. Bahwa semua sarapan di atas meja disiapkan untuk Hinata. Ibunya senang karena mendapatkan pengetahuan baru tentang Hinata. Mulai dari Hinata yang menyukai makanan yang rasa atau pun aromanya manis hingga Hinata yang sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan pahit.

Sejak awal memang sudah begitu. Semua orang membicarakan anak baru Uchiha. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Sasuke, nanti ikut ibumu ke upacara pemakaman Hyuuga," perintah Fugaku sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke memang berencana pergi ke upacara pemakaman itu. Ayahnya pun akan pergi sore nanti, sepulang bekerja. Kakeknya pun nanti pasti ada di sana. Hal itu terdengar bagus untuknya, setidaknya masih tersisa seseorang yang dipastikan peduli padanya.

* * *

Sehabis menyetrika kemeja dan celana panjang yang akan dikenakannya ke upacara pemakaman, Sasuke pergi ke ruang keluarga. Tadi dia sempat melihat Hinata duduk di sana sendiri, menonton _anime_ musim dingin, bukan seperti yang biasa ia tonton, aliran tayangan itu jelas untuk anak-anak. Ceritanya tentang robot yang dapat melakukan hal-hal ajaib, dipenuhi pengajaran yang bagus untuk anak berusia empat tahun.

Pertama-tama, Sasuke mengecek keadaan sekitar. Ibunya mungkin sedang mempersiapkan setelan yang akan dikenakan ke upacara pemakaman. Satu-satunya yang mungkin memergokinya adalah Itachi. Entah di mana kakaknya itu saat ini. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu, berjalan dengan cepat, menyambar remot yang berada di atas meja kecil. Tayangan berganti ke _channel_ khusus berita. Pada jam-jam siang begini, berita yang ditayangkan lebih sering berita kriminal, mulai yang kecil sampai yang besar.

Mata Sasuke melotot tajam ketika Hinata menatapnya heran seolah mengatakan, "Kenapa diganti?" Dengan dingin dan penuh penekanan, Sasuke berujar, "Apa lihat-lihat?!" Hinata beranjak dari sofa, hendak datang pada Itachi. "Tetap di sini. Tv-nya masih menyala," kata Sasuke lagi sembari menarik tangan mungil Hinata. "Kenapa kau takut pada _nii-chan_ -mu ini, hm?" Sasuke berbicara seraya merangkul Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus pipi Hinata, lalu mencubitinya sampai berbekas.

Rasa panas dan perih di pipi Hinata, memaksa air mata keluar setetes demi setetes hingga mengalir deras. Isakan Hinata bak pemandu sorak bagi Sasuke, agar ia semakin bersemangat menyakiti Hinata. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, sungguh membuatku geram," ujar Sasuke seperti seorang pengidap penyakit mental.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berteriak marah, "Lepaskan!" Tidak sampai lima belas menit dia meninggalkan Hinata untuk buang air besar, dan Sasuke telah mencuri kesempatan itu.

Mendengar bentakkan kakaknya, Sasuke secara refleks melepaskan Hinata. Airmata yang mengalir deras di pipi Hinata, yang penuh dengan bekas cubitan, menambah kemarahan Itachi. Tetapi, dia tidak akan memarahi Sasuke sekarang, Hinata membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. "Cup, cup, sudah, sudah." Itachi memeluk Hinata, mengelus-elus punggung Hinata yang bergetar.

Keadaan seperti itu sangat menguatirkan bagi Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" tanyanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Ya, Tuhan. Kemari, Sayang," bujuk Mikoto. Ketika Hinata berbalik, Mikoto terkejut menyaksikan bekas-bekas cubitan di kedua pipi Hinata. "Bagaimana …"

"Ulah Sasuke," potong Itachi.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, begitu gemas padanya. Tapi, sepertinya aku terlalu keras mencubitnya," kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada sedikit pun penyesalan, seolah hal itu sudah seharusnya terjadi.

"Jangan percaya padanya, aku yakin dia sengaja berbuat begini," balas Itachi garang.

"Itu benar, aku terlalu bersemangat tentangnya sampai aku …"

"Cukup, Sasuke!" kali ini Mikoto yang bicara. Panggilan itu hanya akan keluar dari mulut Mikoto saat dia benar-benar marah. "Pergilah bersiap-siap, kita akan segera berangkat." Kemudian Mikoto pergi dari ruang keluarga bersama Hinata dalam gendongannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Sasuke."

Itachi pun meninggalkannya. _Mereka semua memuakkan_. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa anak baru itu bisa membawa dampak yang sangat buruk baginya. Musibah ini membuatnya tak tahan. Dia nanti akan menemui kakeknya, mungkin bisa membicarakan acara pindahannya, biar saja, dia ingin kembali lagi ke rumah kakeknya.

* * *

Hancur. Hancur seluruh kehidupan Sasuke. Upacara pemakaman Hyuuga sama muramnya dengan hidupnya. Kakek yang ia jumpai di upacara itu, secara mengejutkan, bertanya tentang anak angkat Uchiha. Keberadaannya tidak berarti apa-apa. Berulang kali ia mencoba bicara pada Uchiha Madara, tetapi tak satu pun ditanggapi. Pria itu sibuk mengobrol dengan putra dan menantunya.

 _Tidak ada lagi tempat bagiku._

Sepanjang perjalanan, Madara bercerita tentang barang-barang yang ia bawa. Bagaimana pria tua itu mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan sejak pagi hingga tengah hari untuk mencari perlengkapan anak perempuan dan bagaimana perasaan gembiranya karena memiliki cucu perempuan, meskipun darah Uchiha tidak mengalir dalam anak perempuan itu. Hingga Fugaku menghentikan mobil tepat di depan rumahnya, Madara tak sekali pun menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil, masuk ke rumah, naik ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sehabis itu dia turun karena haus. Saat ia berjalan ke dapur, ia melihat keluarganya di ruang keluarga bersama bocah perempuan yang sangat sangat tidak ia sukai.

"Sasuke, kemarilah, kau harus lihat ini." Madara memanggil Sasuke ketika ia melihat cucunya itu berlalu.

Mendengar kakeknya menyebut namanya, wajah kesal Sasuke langsung berubah. "Mungkinkah?" gumamnya. Cepat-cepat, ia datang pada kakeknya.

"Lihatlah, topi tidurmu tampak manis dipakai Hinata," ujar Madara sambil menunjuk topi tidur biru muda berbentuk kepala kelinci yang membungkus kepala Hinata. Seketika wajah Sasuke berubah masam. Apalagi saat ia sadar Itachi cekikikan dan ibunya kelihatan masih marah karena perbuatannya tadi siang.

"Berikan semua untuknya, sekalian celana dalamku," kata Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat melucu, namun Itachi dan Madara tertawa karena itu, bahkan ibunya juga. Hal seperti itu justru menambah kekesalannya. "Tertawalah kalian," ujar Sasuke dingin, kemudian berlalu.

"Sepertinya Sasuke kesal sekali," kata Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia cuma iri. Selama ini semua orang memanjakannya dan selalu mengutamakannya. Tetapi, kedatangan anggota baru membuatnya merasa dinomor duakan. Lama-lama dia pasti menerimanya," jelas Madara.

"Kupikir juga begitu," kata Mikoto setuju.

"Tapi, sungguh, aku masih sulit percaya Sasuke itu memakai yang begituan selama dengan kakek," ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk setumpuk topi tidur berwarna-warni dan dengan berbagai macam bentuk di sofa. "Maksudku, Hinata memang tampak lucu pakai topi tidur, kalau Sasuke, aku belum bisa membayangkannya."

"Itu karena nenekmu sepertinya terobsesi dengan topi tidur. Kakek punya fotonya, nanti kita lihat supaya kau tak perlu repot-repot membayangkannya."

* * *

Usai makan malam para Uchiha berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Madara, Fugaku dan Mikoto membicarakan urusan dewasa sembari minum teh hijau, mulai urusan bisnis keluarga, kasus Hyuuga sampai proses pengangkatan Hinata serta hal-hal tidak normal yang ada dalam diri Hinata.

Di meja kecil di depan televisi, Itachi mengajari Hinata bermacam-macam hal, mulai dari perhitungan, menggambar, menulis dan mengucapkan kata-kata baru. Hinata sangat sulit mengingat, sehingga Itachi memilih mengajarkan abjad daripada Aksara Jepang.

Satu-satunya orang yang tak punya teman mengobrol maupun belajar hanya Sasuke. Dia menonton acara inspiratif. Kelihatannya begitu, namun televisi yang menyala tak benar-benar mendapat perhatiannya, dia sibuk memerhatikan Hinata sambil senyum-senyum. Itu karena di kepalanya telah tersusun puluhan cara menyingkirkan Hinata.

 _Sebentar lagi kau tamat, Bocah Jelek._ Sasuke tersenyum jahat.

"Sasuke, kau belum terlalu tua untuk tidur dengan kakek, 'kan?" tanya Madara ketika ia selesai berdiskusi dengan putra dan menantunya.

"Bukankah menemani cucu perempuan kakek tidur lebih menyenangkan?" balas Sasuke dipenuhi nada sindirian.

Madara mengerti betul ke mana arah perkataan Sasuke. "Ah, itu tidak seru. Setiap menginap kakek selalu tidur denganmu. Bukankah mengubah suatu kebiasaan itu sulit?"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa menolak," kata Sasuke dengan senang hati.

"Ini sudah larut, ayo semuanya, waktunya tidur," ajak Madara.

Fugaku dan Mikoto, yang tadinya sedang tersenyum geli karena membicarakan kecemburuan Sasuke, menyetujui ajakan itu. "Itachi, malam ini kau yang temani Hinata," perintah Fugaku.

"Hinata-chan, tidur yang nyenyak, ya, Sayangku," kata Mikoto, kemudian mengecup kedua pipi dan kening Hinata. "Mimpi indah juga, harus ada _Kaa-san_ di sana," tambahnya senang. Hinata mengangguk. "Itachi-kun, jaga adikmu yang benar." Perkataan Mikoto terkait Hinata kepada kedua anak laki-laki dan suaminya selalu terdengar tegas. Ia memperlakukan Hinata layaknya kristal cantik yang rapuh.

"Tenang, _Kaa-san_ , Hinata kita aman bersamaku," jawab Itachi sangat meyakinkan. "Dan juga …" ucapnya setengah berbisik, "… akan kujauhkan Hinata kita dari Ular Bertopi Kelinci." Itachi menyeringai kejam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Bagus. _Kaa-san_ mengandalkanmu."

Setelah itu Mikoto dan Fugaku pergi ke kamar mereka. Begitu pun Sasuke dan Madara. Sementara Hinata masih sibuk mencocokkan kepingan-kepingan _lego house_. Itachi memberikan banyak mainan asah otak dan mengajarkan cara memainkannya, agar daya ingat Hinata terlatih. Dia belum mengajak Hinata tidur, karena Hinata tampak sangat serius, dan dia tidak ingin merusaknya.

"Sudah, ya. Besok pagi kita lanjutkan," bujuk Itachi pada akhirnya. Beberapa kali ia melihat Hinata menguap, namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk membangun rumah-rumahan itu dengan benar sesuai yang diajarkan Itachi. Hinata menjulurkan kedua tangannya ketika ia kembali menguap, minta digendong. "Ya, ampun, sekarang Hinata-ku mulai tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan kakaknya," ledek Itachi sambil mengangkat Hinata.

* * *

Tak ada satu pun barang yang berada di tempat salah, semua tersusun rapih. Madara masih ingat, ketika usia Sasuke baru tiga tahun, berbagai macam barang bertebaran di seluruh kamar karena ulahnya. Mendiang istri Madara memang terlalu memanjakan Sasuke saat tinggal di rumah mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke, ayo main catur. Aneh kalau tidur secepat ini."

Tadinya Sasuke sudah naik ke ranjang, menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada. Ia turun dari ranjang, berjalan ke lemari tiga pintu berwarna cokelat gelap, ia membuka pintu yang paling kanan. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam perlengkapan, tongkat _baseball_ , sarung tangan, topi, dan termasuk papan catur yang terlipat.

Di tempat tidur, Madara duduk bersila. Dia langsung membuka lipatan papan catur ketika Sasuke memberikannya dan menuangkan bidak catur, kemudian membalikkan papan catur. Madara menyusun bidak catur warna putih karena dia tahu Sasuke selalu menyukai bidak hitam dan entah bagaimana Sasuke kalah bila menggunakan bidak putih. Itulah sebabnya Itachi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke pantas dengan segala sesuatu yang identik dengan iblis.

"Sasuke, Kakek mengerti perasaanmu," kata Madara seusai mereka memutuskan Sasuke lah yang maju lebih dulu. "Kau merasa semua perhatian direnggut darimu. Itu tidak benar. Wajar seperti ini, Hinata baru datang dan dia lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang daripada dirimu. Dia baru empat tahun, Sasuke. Bukankah di usia itu kau mendapatkan lebih banyak dari apa yang didapatkan Hinata?"

"Kek, kita mau main catur atau membicarakan anak itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Madara mendesah. "Baiklah. Tapi, lama-lama kau juga akan menyukainya."

"Tidak akan," balas Sasuke yakin.

"Ya sudah, kita lihat nanti. Tapi, berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan tindakan seperti siang tadi. Sekesal apa pun kau padanya, jangan sampai menyakitinya," nasihat Madara.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Lakukanlah sesukamu. Tapi, jangan menangis jika terjadi sesuatu."

* * *

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **Based on Aelona Betsy's story** _ **January was My December**_

* * *

 **25 Mei 2002**

Perasaan benci Sasuke belum berubah juga meskipun sudah satu bulan berlalu, malah semakin menjadi, pohon kebenciannya telah berbuah. Hinata memonopoli kakaknya, ibunya, ayahnya dan kakeknya.

Setiap detik yang dimiliki keluarganya hanya dicurahkan untuk Hinata, dia diabaikan. Gerakan sekecil apa pun yang dibuat Hinata, semua memerhatikannya. Cara berjalan Hinata dianggap lucu. Ketika Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya karena gugup, kakaknya menganggap itu manis. Saat Hinata bingung, ekspresinya dianggap menggemaskan.

Kejengkelan Sasuke sudah tak terukur lagi.

Bukannya mengerti, keluarganya malah bertindak sesuka mereka.

Tadi malam mereka membahas masalah perjalanan bisnis Fugaku, pertemuan Mikoto dengan para anggota komunitas pecinta flora di Sapporo dan kemah Itachi bersama teman sekelasnya di kaki gunung Hamada. Mikoto dan Itachi setuju bila Hinata sebaiknya dititipkan ke panti. Namun, Fugaku mengajukan usulan lain yang tidak bisa diterima Mikoto dan Itachi, yaitu membiarkan Sasuke yang menjadi pengasuh Hinata mulai sepulang sekolah nanti sampai besok sore. Mereka sampai berdebat semalaman hanya untuk itu dan solusi akhirnya meminta keputusan dari Madara.

Keputusan Madara benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Entah sejak kapan kakeknya itu berpikir untuk membiarkannya menjaga bocah jelek itu. Kata Madara, "Agar Sasuke punya waktu khusus untuk akrab dengan adiknya. Karena itu, dia harus diberi tanggung jawab ini. Kalian tak perlu kuatir, Hinata akan baik-baik saja."

" _Tou-san_ , ini tidak harus terjadi," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia meletakkan sumpit yang belum sempat ia pakai, nasi campur di mangkuknya masih penuh.

"Aku setuju, keputusan itu bisa dibatalkan sekarang juga," timpal Itachi. Berbeda dengan adiknya, ini terhitung yang ketiga kalinya dia tambah. Ibunya memasak makanan kesukaannya untuk sarapan kali ini, karena dia akan terdampar di kaki gunung selama tiga hari dua malam.

"Kau dan ibumu sering mengeluh tentang Sasuke yang selalu berbuat jahat pada Hinata," kata Fugaku sambil melirik bekas gigitan di lengan mungil Hinata. " _Tou-san_ tahu yang kalian pikirkan jika Sasuke diberikan tanggung jawab ini, dia akan semakin leluasa berbuat jahat. Tentu tidak. Ada harga yang harus dibayar Sasuke kalau dia tidak memenuhi tanggung jawab ini dengan benar.

"Jadi, dengar _Tou-san_ , Sasuke. Jika sampai kau lalai, sengaja maupun tidak, uang jajanmu diberhentikan selama setahun, keluar dari klub besbol, dan semua tugas rumah Itachi, baik menyapu dan membersihkan jendela akan ditanggungkan kepadamu."

"Cih!" Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, tepat pada Hinata. "Tambahkan _dikubur hidup-hidup_ dalam tuntutan itu atau penjarakan aku sekalian." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Dan oh, ya, Fugaku- _sama_ , Anda tak perlu cemas, hamba akan menjaga Stupid Little Princess ini," kata Sasuke dengan kepatuhan yang dibuat-buat, kemudian di pergi ke sekolah.

Fugaku menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Ia menahan tawa. "Lihat, 'kan?" kata Fugaku. "Dengan risiko sebanyak itu, dia tidak akan berani berbuat jahat."

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan, suamiku? Dia kelihatan sakit hati," ujar Mikoto.

"Biarkan saja, _Kaa-san_. Untuk semua yang sudah dilakukannya, dia pantas mendapatkan itu."

* * *

Berulang kali Sasuke menekan bel pintu kediaman Uzumaki. Lima menit kemudian bocah pirang membuka pintu sambil menguap malas. Matanya melotot mendapati sahabat karibnya mengerutkan kening kesal.

"Apa aku amnesia? Jam berapa ini?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tahu ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mata busukmu itu." Sasuke menerobos Naruto, kemudian berjalan ke sofa empuk kebanggaan keluarga Uzumaki. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Sepatumu, Teme! Kau mengotori sofa kesayangan _tou-san_ -ku."

"Dobe, jangan banyak protes, segeralah benahi wajah idiotmu itu."

"Teme, bel masuk baru berbunyi pukul 08:50, ini masih pukul 07:30 dan sekolah kita tidak sejauh pegunungan Hida. Bukannya Itachi- _nii_ pergi kemah dan baru kembali tiga hari lagi? Seharusnya kau ikut mengantarnya ke titik temu mereka."

"Terserahmu lah. Bangunkan aku jika kau dan otak kosongmu itu siap diisi!"

Sepatu yang dikenakan Sasuke dilepas paksa oleh Naruto, kemudian dengan sengaja ditepukkan ke jidat Sasuke. "Dobe!" geram Sasuke jengkel.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Naruto membangunkan Sasuke, tetapi tendangan yang diterimanya. "Kau pergi saja sendiri, Dobe! Aku bolos!"

"Kalau kau mau bolos, pulang saja ke rumahmu!"

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto menemukan ibunya, ayahnya dan Sasuke di meja makan. Mereka sedang menikmati semur daging, makanan favoritnya. Dia jadi tidak sabaran. Semur daging adalah obat bagi kejengkelannya pada Sasuke.

"Teme, kau itu belakangan aneh sekali, setiap hari kau makan siang di sini, mandi di sini, bahkan sering menginap. Kau juga tak begitu peduli tentang kemah kakakmu. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan orang rumah?"

Sebenarnya bukan aneh, tetapi, tidak masuk akal. Biasanya Naruto yang datang ke rumah Sasuke dan mengacaukan hari Sasuke. Tetapi, sekarang kebalikannya.

"Otakmu biasanya pendek, tetapi kenapa sekarang terlewat panjang?" sindir Sasuke. "Tidak ada apa-apa denganku."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahmu setelah ini."

"Terserahmu."

* * *

"Manusia tolol" adalah dua kata yang digumamkan Sasuke sepanjang jalan pulang. Naruto mengayuh sepeda di sebelahnya, tampak normal dengan kandang katak yang tergantung di stang sepedanya. Tetapi, tujuannya membawa katak peliharaannya sama sekali tidak normal.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memperkenalkan Gamabunta pada Manda," kata Naruto. "Mumpung hari ini aku ingat, jadi harus segera dilaksanakan, daripada nanti lupa lagi."

Gamabunta itu katak, sedangkan Manda ular piton. Memperkenalkan Gamabunta pada Manda sama seperti memberi makanan spesial pada ular rakus. Memang pantas Naruto disebut manusia tolol.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, maksud Naruto jelas dianggap gila oleh Mikoto. Wanita paru baya itu bahkan sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Kelakuan Sasuke yang selalu langsung masuk kamar sama sekali tak diperhatikan Mikoto.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke sini? Apa kau memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Sasuke?"

"Hah?" Naruto terbengong sejenak. "Memangnya Bibi tidak tahu, Sasuke itu sering main ke rumahku? Bahkan seolah dia anak ayah dan ibuku. Dalam sebulan ini dia sudah menginap lebih dari dua puluh kali. Bagaimana aku bisa di sini sementara dia menyabotase ayah dan ibuku," jelas Naruto.

"Ah masa?" tanya Mikoto tak percaya. "Bibi pikir dia selalu di kamarnya? Apa dia keluar dari jendela kamarnya, ya?"

 _Ah, jadi ternyata gegara kurang diperhatikan_ , pikir Naruto sambil manggut-manggut. "Bi, Sasuke itu tidak mungkin membuang energi dengan melompati jendela hanya untuk keluar rumah. Itu pasti Bibi dan yang lain kurang peduli tentangnya, pantas saja dia sering ke rumahku, mencuri perhatian orangtuaku."

"Aduh, Bibi jadi merasa tidak enak. Maaf, ya, anak Bibi merepotkan keluargamu."

"Tidak masalah, Bi. Yang penting sekarang, aku ingin tahu ada masalah apa di sini?"

"Begini. Kau lihat itu." Mikoto menunjuk anak perempuan menggemaskan yang sedang mewarnai di kolong piano kesayangan Fugaku. "Itu adik Sasuke. Kami baru mengadopsinya, sebulan yang lalu. Sasuke tidak menyukainya, dia merasa adiknya mencuri semua perhatian keluarganya. Jadi, ya, begitulah jadinya."

Naruto memperhatikan gadis kecil itu lekat-lekat. "Siapa namanya?"

"Hinata. Bicaralah padanya, tapi pelan-pelan. Bibi bersiap-siap dulu."

Segera Naruto bergabung dengan Hinata di kolong piano. "Waduh, kalau dia semanis ini, kurasa seluruh perhatianku pun akan terampas. Malang sekali Sasuke, sekarang dia pun kehilangan teman baiknya," gurau Naruto. "Hai, adik manis, sedang apa?"

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Naruto bingung, kemudian dia mengangkat buku gambarnya untuk ditunjukkan pada Naruto. "Wah, bagus sekali," puji Naruto asal, padahal warna gambarnya benar-benar kacau. Daun berwarna kuning, awan diberi warna hijau, matahari menjadi biru dan langitnya merah muda. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku. Hi … Hinata."

Suara gadis kecil itu terdengar begitu manis di telinga Naruto. Pipi Naruto memerah malu. "Astaga, ya, Tuhan. Pantas mereka semua lupa pada Sasuke."

 _Lihat, Kelinci Cengeng itu, dia mulai melebarkan pengaruhnya._

Sasuke jengkel setengah mati ketika ia baru tiba di lantai satu. Seragamnya kini digantikan dengan pakaian rumahan. Tadinya dia tidak sabar memperkenalkan, ralat memberikan katak Naruto sebagai makan siang Manda. Tetapi, kini antusiasmenya menguap.

"Hoi, Teme! Lihat, adikmu ini manis sekali. Ayo, kita temani dia main." Naruto berujar ceria, mengajaknya bersenang-senang dengan serigala berwajah polos itu. Dia mengabaikannya. Naruto tak mau kalah, dia mengejar-ngejar Sasuke yang berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang. "Teme, dia ini sekarang adikmu. Senanglah sedikit. Kau aneh sekali, dulu kau kan bilang kau mau punya adik."

"Adik laki-laki, Dobe. Adik. Laki. Laki," balas Sasuke geram.

"Kau payah, Teme! Aku laki-laki, Itachi- _nii_ juga laki-laki, masa kau mau laki-laki juga."

"Ya, sudah, kalau kau senang dengan adik perempuan, kau bisa membawanya ke rumahmu. Kebetulan sekali, ayahku perjalanan bisnis, kakakku kemah, ibuku sebentar lagi berangkat untuk pertemuan komunitas, kau bisa menculiknya. Tidak usah dikembalikan ke sini."

Naruto mendesah. "Kau tak perlu begitu. Itu ide yang bagus. Kau harus menjaganya, 'kan? Nanti kubantu."

"Kalian ini apa-apaan. Kenapa kalian semua memaksaku menjadi pengasuhnya?"

"Karena hanya dengan begitu saja, kau akan menyadari betapa Hinata- _chan_ sangat manis. Ayolah, kita ajak dia main."

"Tidak."

"Naruto, biarkan saja. Bibi yang akan bicara." Mikoto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto. Dia sudah siap pergi. Hanya tingagal berpamitan dengan Sasuke saja.

Putra bungsunya memandangi ular piton sambil mengumpat. "Sasuke- _chan_ , semua yang harus kau lakukan sudah ibu catat di buku kecil, ibu meletakkannya di meja makan. Ibu pergi dulu. Semangat, ya!"

* * *

Sejak siang tadi Naruto dengan senang hati menjadi pengasuh Hinata, dia bahkan lupa apa tujuannya datang ke rumah Sasuke. Sebenarnya, dia bersedia menjaga Hinata sampai besok sore Mikoto kembali lagi ke Konoha. Tetapi, Mikoto sudah berpesan padanya, Sasuke harus dibiarkan berdua dengan Hinata. Sebesar apa pun ketidaksukaan Sasuke, tidak mungkin Sasuke tega menelantarkan Hinata. Itulah sebabnya, dia harus pulang sekarang.

Pintu kamar Sasuke masih tertutup rapat mulai pukul dua siang tadi, ketika dia bilang mau tidur siang. Naruto yakin Sasuke sedang membaca komik di dalam.

"Teme, aku akan pulang. Hinata masih tidur di kamarnya. Saat dia bangun nanti, jangan lupa mandikan dia, berikan vitamin tiga jam sekali dan jangan berikan kacang padanya, dia alergi kacang. Untuk informasi, aku memberikannya vitamin dua jam yang lalu. Ah, ya sudah lah, semua catatannya ada di meja makan." Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun di dalam sana.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, Teme, aku pulang sekarang. Kalau dia mati kelaparan, kau yang akan menerima hukumannya."

Hanya semenit setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke segera berlari ke kamar Hinata. Setibanya di sana, Sasuke menyesal. Bocah jelek itu sedang enak-enaknya tidur, menggulung dirinya dengan selimut halus pemberian kakeknya. "Dia seperti ulat obesitas," gumam Sasuke. "Tapi, ini bukan lagi jam tidur siang."

Buku catatan yang secara khusus disiapkan ibunya pasti menjelaskan kapan Hinata harus mandi sore. Dia melirik jam _waker_ di meja nakas. Pukul 04:45. Kemudian Sasuke turun ke bawah untuk mengambil catatan kecil itu di meja makan.

 _Mandi sore Hinata pukul 05:00. Semangat, ya, Sasuke-chan. Hinata tidak rewel, kok. Ibu menyanyangi kalian berdua. Muuuuuacchhhh!_

Sasuke meringis jijik.

Sasuke mendesah. _Lima belas menit lagi, ya_ , pikirnya malas. Ia kembali naik ke kamar Hinata. "Ulat Obesitas, bangun!" Selimut yang membungkus tubuh Hinata ditarik paksa. Sasuke geram sekali, Hinata masih tetap terlelap. Dia mengangkatnya, lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Tubuh Hinata didudukkan di dalam bak mandi yang kosong, masih dalam keadaan tidur. Sasuke mengambil air dingin. Ke dalam air itu, Sasuke memasukkan tangan mungil Hinata.

Kejutan dadakan. Hinata sontak terbangun, wajahnya terkaget-kaget. Menyaksikan itu, Sasuke tertawa. Dia menyalakan keran air hangat, membuat Hinata langsung berdiri. Pundak Sasuke menjadi pegangan gadis kecil itu, dengan hati-hati dia keluar dari bak mandi. Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti. Semenit kemudian Sasuke baru paham.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Buka sendiri. Sudah bagus aku mau memandikanmu," kata Sasuke tak mau tahu.

"A … aku ti-tidak bisa."

"Dasar payah! Anak tiga tahun saja bisa melakukannya." Mau tidak mau Sasuke melepas kancing piama Hinata satu per satu secara cepat. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau adik perempuan," bisik Sasuke. Pipinya merona, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Itu gegara baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat tubuh telanjang perempuan, meskipun masih dalam wujud balita. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk!" teriak Sasuke seraya menunjuk bak mandi.

"Dengar, ya, Ulat Obesitas, Kelinci Cengeng, Bocah Jelek, apa pun namamu, kau harus belajar mandi sendiri mulai detik ini. Berdiri. Pertama-tama," Sasuke menyodorkan sabun cair khusus bayi. "Tekan seperti ini dan tampung sabunnya dengan spons mandi ini. Lalu remas-remas sampai berbusa. Setelah itu usapkan ke seluruh tubuhmu."

Hinata mengikuti instruksi Sasuke dengan patuh. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hinata selesai mandi, Sasuke juga mengajarkannya melilitkan handuk. Hinata kembali mengangkat tangannya, kali ini Sasuke langsung mengerti, dia tahu Hinata minta digendong. "Tidak ada. Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar melakukan semuanya sendiri." Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Hinata, menuntun anak itu naik ke kamar.

Untuk mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan berikutnya, Sasuke kembali membaca buku catatan.

 _Kalau Hinata sudah mandi, pakaikan minyak bayi. Sore ini dia harus memakai piama sutra berwarna ungu muda, lihat di lemari. Semangat, ya, Sasuke-chan._

Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Sama seperti tadi, Sasuke hanya melontarkan instruksi, dia tidak sudi melakukan semua itu untuk Hinata.

* * *

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Buku dongeng berjudul _Momoko's Castle_ disodorkan ke hadapannya. Bacaannya terhenti. Sasuke menutup bukunya lalu melempar buku itu asal, jengkel. Tidak ada waktu khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Ulat Obesitas itu bahkan sudah berani masuk ke kamarnya dan naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke mengangkat Hinata, lalu membawa gadis kecil itu ke kamarnya. "Hari ini saja, kau jangan bersikap manja, aku bukan Itachi, _tou-san_ atau _kaa-san_." Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di tempat tidur, kemudian membungkus tubuh itu dengan selimut. "Langsung tidur lebih baik untukmu saat ini."

Lagi, lagi, Hinata melakukannya dengan patuh. Sasuke itu jahat, dia harus mengikuti apa pun yang diperintahkan Sasuke, kalau tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menggigitnya atau mencubitnya.

"Akhirnya," kata Sasuke, mendesah lega. Pintu kamarnya sudah ia kunci, agar Hinata tidak bisa masuk lagi.

Tepat tengah malam, hujan turun disertai petir. Sasuke menyadarinya, namun baginya hal itu menambah kenyamanan tidurnya. Tak lama setelah itu pintunya digedor.

" _Aniki!_ "

Suara Hinata sama sekali tidak digubris Sasuke. Dia justru menutup dirinya hingga kepala.

Walaupun dia mengabaikannya, Ulat Obesitas itu sepertinya tidak mau menyerah. Sasuke membuka selimutnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menggeram. "Apa sih maunya?"

Di depan pintu kamarnya Hinata tersungkur sambil menangis ketakutan. Ketika petir menyambar, Hinata berteriak, dia histeris, memanggil-manggil ayah, nenek dan ibu dengan panik. Hal itu tanpa Sasuke sadari benar-benar melukai hatinya. Sekesal apa pun dia, Sasuke masih manusia, hatinya masih ada. _Apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan?_ Dia menyesal.

"Hei, Kelinci … kemari."

" _Onii_... _chan!_ " Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke dengan air mata yang masih berurain.

Lagi, Sasuke mendesah. "Kau ini Setan Kecil, kenapa petir saja takut? Lagipula petirnya di luar, di luar, tidak akan membuatmu gosong," jelas Sasuke. Egonya melarangnya mengusap-usap punggung Hinata. Dia menarik Hinata masuk ke kamarnya. "Lain kali kau harus belajar tidur sendiri, bagaimana pun kondisinya."

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata tidur di sebelahnya sembari memegangi tangannya. Namun, lama-kelamaan Hinata naik ke atasnya, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat, sampai dia tak bisa bernapas. Sasuke menggeram jengkel.

"Sekarang Kelinci Iblis ini ingin memonopoli perhatianku," bisik Sasuke. "Tapi, tidak. Perhatian semua orang sudah dicuri dariku, kalau bukan aku yang memperhatikan diriku sendiri, siapa lagi?"

* * *

 **26 Mei 2002**

Kulit putih pucat yang halus. Pipi tembam yang terasa empuk. Desah napas gadis kecil itu terdengar begitu lembut. Bahkan detak jantung Si Kecil, Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Hinata masih tertidur di atasnya, sementara dia terlalu senang memainkan jemarinya di pipi empuk Hinata. Gemas setengah mati, namun Sasuke menahan diri. Bila ayahnya melihat ada bekas cubitan baru, dia tidak akan selamat.

Tanpa sengaja, bekas gigitan di lengan mungil Hinata menyapa mata hitamnya. Dia melakukannya dua hari yang lalu. Waktu itu dia kesal setengah mati, karena Hinata menggunakan pemukul besbolnya untuk menggiling adonan. Seharian Hinata menangis karena itu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau di habitat aslimu," gumam Sasuke.

Mulut Hinata terbuka lebar, ia menguap, lalu bangkit dan duduk di atas perut Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan dia mengucek matanya. Ketika ia sadar di mana dia duduk, dia cepat-cepat turun.

Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, Hinata terbiasa mencari makanan sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Dia pergi ke ruang tamu, tempat di mana beberapa stoples berisi makanan ringan diletakkan. Sasuke mengekori anak itu.

"Ini kacang," kata Sasuke sambil menarik stoples kue kacang. "Dan kau, harus belajar tata krama. Kau tidak boleh makan sebelum menggosok gigi dan membenahi diri.

* * *

 **28 Mei 2002**

Para Uchiha sudah kembali ke rumah. Kemarin sore Madara datang dan menginap di rumah. Hal itu jsutru menambah kejengkelan Sasuke. Setahunnya kakeknya itu jarang mau menginap di rumahnya dan dalam sebulan ini sudah dua kali, tujuannya hanya untuk Hinata.

Mereka semua penasaran bagaimana perubahan hubungan kakak beradik Sasuke-Hinata setelah ditinggal berdua selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.

Saat Hinata datang minta bantuan membuakakan tutup stoples berisi madu, semuanya pura-pura sibuk, kata mereka, "Minta sama Sasuke- _nii_ sana!"

Di ruang keluarga Sasuke begitu serius menonton pertandingan besbol yang tayang secara langsung di tv. Sasuke paham betul bagaimana rasanya, ketika sedang serius, tiba-tiba ada orang tak tahu diri yang menginterupsi. Naruto sering melakukan itu, dan kenapa Ulat Obesitas itu mulai melakukannya juga.

Sambil tersenyum polos gadis kecil itu menyodorkan stoples madu padanya, menghalangi matanya yang seharusnya tertuju pada pertandingan besbol. "Sa-Sasuke- _sama_ , to-tolong bu … bukakan," pinta Hinata.

"Bukakan?" Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke mengambil stoples itu. Keluarganya yang mengintip dari dapur mulai merasa Sasuke sudah bertobat. "Kemarikan wajahmu." Hinata menurut. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, lalu menokok jidat Hinata dengan keras. "Rasakan!" seru Sasuke bahagia.

Hinata menangis, tak kuasa menahan sakitnya. Mungkin sekarang ada benjolan kecil di jidatnya. "Hei, hei, diam, diam, berhenti berteriak seperti itu," bujuk Sasuke. Dia mulai panik dan melihat sekeliling, takut ada yang melihat tindakannya itu. "Kau mau madu, 'kan, Beruang Kurus? Ini Sasuke- _sama_ sudah membuka tutupnya." Hinata diam, takut-takut dia mengambil stoples dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kalian lihat itu tadi," kata Itachi geram. "Anak itu tidak akan berubah. Kalian juga pasti dengar bagaimana Hinata memanggil Sasuke. Selama lebih dua puluh empat jam Hinata pasti bernapas di bawah ancaman Sasuke."

Fugaku dan Madara memijat kening mereka, sementara Mikoto, ia sedang memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membalas perbuatan Sasuke barusan.

"Padahal, Hinata sepertinya cepat belajar kalau Sasuke yang mengajarinya. Kalian sendiri yang bilang, Hinata sekarang bisa mewarnai dengan benar, menyikat gigi dengan benar, mandi sendiri tanpa sedikit pun kesalahan dan memakai pakaiannya sendiri, kebiasaan buruk Hinata secara drastis menurun." Fugaku mencoba menyebutkan hal baik apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting," kata Mikoto sangar. "Anak mana pun akan patuh jika diajari dengan cara mengancam. Hinata-ku yang malang, Sasuke pasti mengancamnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Awas saja Sasuke itu. Suamiku, potong uang jajannya."

"Menantuku, kendalikan amarahmu," kata Madara mencoba menentramkan Mikoto. "Kita tidak boleh menghukumnya. Karena semakin kita hukum dia akan semakin berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata. Anak seusia Sasuke memang berada pada fase kritis, dia bukan anak-anak, tetapi juga bukan orang dewasa. Bila kita menghukumnya, dia akan menganggap itu kesalahan Hinata dan tentu akan membalasnya pada Hinata. Tenanglah. Kita harus mencoba cara yang lain," jelas Madara.

* * *

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **Based on Aelona Betsy's story** _ **January was My December**_

* * *

 **08 Juni 2002**

Besok, putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku memperingati hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-15. Madara pernah mengusulkan pengadaan acara perkenalan Hinata pada semua kerabat Uchiha. Fugaku berencana mengadakannya bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Mikoto, tetapi Mikoto malah mengusulkan acaranya diadakan bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Itachi. Wanita itu ingin putranya merasakan perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah, setidaknya sekali seumur hidup.

Mikoto yang paling bersemangat tentang perayaan besok. Wanita itu bahkan menyusun konsep acaranya sendiri. _Coloration_ adalah sebutan yang sangat pas untuk pesta kebun yang penuh warna-warna alam. Bunga-bunga di kebun Mikoto banyak yang bermekaran, warnanya bermacam-macam. Band yang diundang Mikoto untuk mengisi acara hiburan pun bernama _GoCo_ , singakatan dari _Go Color_.

Meskipun sangat sibuk, Mikoto tetap menyempatkan diri memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya. Padahal akan lebih mudah jika mereka memesan dari restoran.

"Jadi, _Kaa-san_ , kapan Hinata diantarkan ke panti?" tanya Itachi mulai berbohong.

"Besok pagi," jawab Mikoto singkat.

Sasuke tidak heran lagi dengan sikap semua orang. Tiga hari sejak dia menjadi pengasuh Hinata, sikap keluarganya mulai berubah. Mereka seperti tidak peduli pada Hinata, tetapi malah mencurahkan semua perhatian kepadanya. Gadis kecil itu sering menonton televisi sendiri, mengambil makanan sendiri dan hal-hal lain juga dilakukan sendiri. Bahkan jika Hinata lecet karena terjatuh atau terantuk sesuatu, tidak ada yang peduli.

Saat Hinata meminta sesuatu dari Mikoto, Itachi atau Fugaku, mereka selalu menjawab, "Ambil saja sendiri."

Kasihan. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Gara-gara sikap semua orang, akhirnya Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikan keperluan Hinata. Saat tengah malam, Sasuke akan membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Hinata, karena bocah itu ternyata masih takut tidur sendiri. Tetapi, anehnya, ketika Hinata tidak datang ke kamarnya, dia malah menjemput Hinata, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melakukan itu, dia hanya tahu dia ingin melakukan itu.

Dan sekarang mereka akan mengirim Hinata ke panti, agar tidak mengganggu acara ulang tahun Itachi, kata mereka. Sasuke merasa itu terlalu kejam.

"Tidak usah diantar ke sana," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, dia bisa saja mengacaukan perayaan ulang tahunku," balas Itachi sembari menatap Hinata tidak senang, bukan, tetapi berpura-pura tidak senang.

"Aku jamin dia tidak akan mengacaukan apapun, bahkan secuil pun tidak," ujar Sasuke penuh tanggung jawab.

"Kau mau mengawasinya?" tanya Fugaku berpura-pura.

"Hn. Dia tidak rusuh, tidak diawasi pun tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke yakin.

* * *

Sebelum tidur, Itachi kumpul dengan ayah dan ibunya saat Hinata dan Sasuke sudah tidur. Sebulan ini mereka melakukan itu setiap hari, untuk membicarakan langkah berikutnya.

Perayaan itu seperti yang telah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Mereka tidak pernah berniat mengirim Hinata ke panti, atau mengabaikan gadis kecil itu. Mereka melakukannya hanya di depan Sasuke. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku masih sangat menyayangi Hinata.

"Kita sudah terlalu banyak berpura-pura," kata Itachi setengah berbisik.

"Ya, aku juga merasa ini sudah cukup," ujar Fugaku. "Walaupun Sasuke tidak memperlakukan Hinata dengan lembut. Tetapi, setidaknya Sasuke berhenti menyakiti Hinata. Itu sudah cukup."

"Baik. Jadi, besok semua berakhir. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan _tou-san_ , hati-hati pada Sasuke, jangan sampai dia berpikir dia diduakan," nasihat Mikoto.

* * *

 **09 Juni 2002**

Matahari sama sekali belum menunjukkan dirinya. Bintang raksasa itu belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di tempat lain. Suasana mencekam yang mengelilingi rumah kediaman Fugaku, tidak cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Walaupun Naruto dikenal takut pada hantu, tetapi demi melihat Hinata lebih cepat dia rela melakukan apa saja, termasuk bertamu ke rumah Sasuke pada pukul empat pagi.

"Kau sudah datang?" Suara yang bertanya pada Naruto terang saja menggerakkan kedua kaki Naruto, melompat sambil berteriak kaget. "Naruto, aku bukan hantu," kata suara itu. Kemudian senter menyala, memecah gelapnya jalan menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Itachi- _nii_!" teriak Naruto kesal. "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Salahmu, kenapa tidak bawa senter."

"Lupakan. Selamat ulang tahun, _nii-san_!"

"Nanti saja," balas Itachi tak acuh, dia segera menarik Naruto mengikutinya.

Ada rencana besar yang akan mereka lakukan. Rencana itu berhubungan dengan kamar Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berlarian di halaman Mikoto. Itachi berhenti sejenak untuk berbalik menengok Naruto di belakangnya. "Hati-hati. Kalau sampai kau menginjak satu tanaman saja, ibuku bisa mencekikmu," ancam Itachi.

"Masih aman," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ragu. Kemudian mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka hingga sampai di bawah jendela kamar Sasuke.

Kemarin malam, sebelum makan malam, Itachi mengikatkan tali tambang di pagar balkon kamar Sasuke. Tali itu nyaris menyentuh rumput peliharaan ibunya. Semua ia lakukan demi membunuh rasa penasarannya. Ia tahu setiap malam Hinata tidur di kamar Sasuke. Tetapi, dia tidak tahu seperti apa gaya tidur adiknya itu kala bersama seorang gadis kecil yang polos.

Itachi mengalungkan kamera DSLR merk Nikon yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya ke leher Naruto, lalu memasukkan sebuah kunci ke saku jaket oranye Naruto. "Ambil gambar yang bagus," perintah Itachi. "Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."

Perlahan, tetapi pasti Naruto sampai di balkon. Dia menghadap jendela tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas, hasil dari pohon peliharaan Mikoto. Tanpa hambatan berarti, Naruto membuka jendela itu. Seketika, jerejak bercat hijau menyambutnya. Naruto mengambil kunci dari saku jaketnya.

Dengan pelan, Naruto melangkah masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Mulut Naruto menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hinata tidur di sebelah Sasuke dengan kepala diletakkan di perut Sasuke, dan yang paling menggelikkan, Hinata tidur sambil mengulum jari telunjuk Sasuke. Saking gelinya, Naruto sampai lupa maksudnya menyelinap.

Kamera yang dibawanya langsung dia nyalakan, Naruto segera membidik objek yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran Itachi. Sungguh lucu bagaimana Itachi berpikir Sasuke mungkin saja melakukan hal-hal menjurus.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh pagi para tamu Uchiha mulai berdatangan. Mereka klan-klan kecil sampai besar yang ada di Konoha.

Setibanya di halaman, anak-anak langsung berlarian dan para orang tua lebih tertarik mencari tahu keberadaan anak angkat Uchiha.

Bisikan-bisikan yang menyebar di antara tamu undangan dengan cepat dimengerti Sasuke. Keluarganya mempermainkannya ketika mereka mengatakan bahwa ini acara ulang tahun Itachi.

Dalam waktu sekejap, kejengkelannya kembali menyerang pikirannya. Sasuke menyesal meminta agar Hinata tidak dibawa ke panti. Acara sebesar ini dibuat hanya untuk memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai anggota baru Uchiha. Sikap tak acuh keluarganya pasti cuma tipuan, mereka mempermainkannya.

"Awas saja!" geram Sasuke.

Hatinya panas melihat perhatian semua orang kini tertuju pada bocah jelek itu. Sekelompok orang yang dia tahu teman-teman kakaknya bergantian mencubit pelan pipi Hinata dengan gemas, bahkan dengan enteng mengatakan, "Aku jadi ingin membawanya pulang."

"Enak saja," gumam Sasuke tidak terima. Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata dan teman-teman Itachi. Dia langsung menarik Hinata dari sana, padahal gadis kecil itu sedang menikmati _cupcake_.

"Sa-sasuke- _sama_ , ku-kueku jatuh," cicit Hinata. Matanya masih tertuju pada kue itu walaupun sudah jauh di belakangnya.

" _Nii-chan_. Panggil aku begitu!" perintah Sasuke, kelinci bodoh itu adalah miliknya, entah adik _ku_ , pelayan _ku_ , kelinci _ku_ atau apa pun, yang penting harus ada sesuatu yang menunjukkan kepemilikannya. Lantaran semua pemikiran aneh itu, Sasuke tidak tahan berlama-lama bersama Hinata, dia meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

* * *

Setelah acara perkenalan, kini dilanjutkan dengan acara ulang tahun Itachi, selama acara ulang tahun Itachi dilaksanakan, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mulai mendekati Hinata dan menggodanya dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang berwajah kesal, marah dan sedih. Semua bercampur di wajah Sasuke, sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat memastikan apa yang ada dalam hati Sasuke, kecuali Itachi yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan geli.

Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, baginya orang-orang yang sekarang berusaha mendekati Hinata sangat menyebalkan. Naruto jadi tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Hinata karena selalu ada yang mengganggu. Dari semua orang yang ada, Sabaku Gaara lah yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan. Gaara bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain dengan cepat, tetapi dengan Hinata sepertinya dia sangat akrab.

Gaara akrab dengan Hinata karena Gaara sudah mengenal Hinata sekitar lima minggu yang lalu. Mereka berkenalan di panti asuhan, tempat neneknya mengabdikan hidupnya demi anak yatim piatu.

Pada minggu pertama bulan April lalu, Hinata datang mengunjungi Nenek Chiyo. Sejak awal Mikoto sudah berjanji akan sering membawa Hinata mengunjungi Nenek Chiyo. Setiap hari satu adalah jadwal yang direncakan Mikoto untuk mengunjungi panti.

"Selamat pagi Chiyo-san." Mikoto langsung menghampiri Nenek Chiyo yang sedang bercanda dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang seumurun dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan!" Nenek Chiyo Berseru gembira melihat Hinata. Hinata dan Nenek Chiyo berpelukan di depan Mikoto dan anak-anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah beberapa saat melepas rasa rindunya pada Hinata, Nenek Chiyo baru tersadar bahwa di sana tidak hanya ada Hinata, tetapi juga ada Mikoto dan cucunya yang hari ini datang mengunjunginya.

"Hinata-chan, perkenalkan ini cucu nenek, Sabaku Gaara. Gaara-kun, ini Uchiha Hinata, cucu nenek dari panti ini yang paling manis."

Wajah Gaara merona tipis. Manis sekali, batin Gaara. "Aku Gaara, salam kenal," kata Gaara, mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengulas senyum yang jarang dia tunjukkan.

"Hi-Hinata, U-uchiha Hinata" balas Hinata dengan gugup, kemudian mengangkat tangannya agak tinggi agar bisa menggapai tangan Gaara.

Semenjak berkenalan dengan Hinata, setiap hari Sabtu Gaara mengunjungi neneknya, karena kata neneknya, ibu Hinata akan membawa Hinata ke panti setiap hari Sabtu untuk menemui Nenek Chiyo, itulah janji Mikoto.

Nenek Chiyo sangat memahami maksud kedatangan Gaara ke panti bukanlah untuk mengunjunginya, tetapi untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Nenek Chiyo selalu tersenyum geli melihat Gaara yang kikuk saat berada di dekat Hinata, memandang Hinata tanpa berkedip atau setiap Gaara memberikan senyumnya pada Hinata, senyum yang jarang Gaara tunjukkan pada neneknya itu.

Gaara sedikit kecewa, karena Hinata diadopsi oleh keluarga Sasuke, rival abadinya dalam segala bidang. Apakah untuk mendekati adiknya Sasuke, aku harus duel dengan Sasuke? tanya Gaara dalam hati, dia mulai cemas, mengingat dia selalu kalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Kalung berbandul bunga matahari dipakaikan Gaara ke leher Hinata. Untuk itu lah dia menarik Hinata ke bawah pohon sakura, jauh dari kemeriahan ulang tahun Itachi, dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, kecuali Nyonya Uchiha. Setelah kalung itu terpasang dengan benar, Gaara mengecup pipi gembil Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sabaku sialan?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Gaara menggeram, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata, kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Hai, Kakak Ipar!"

Sasuke sedari tadi mencari Hinata setelah dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari dua gadis yang selalu mengejarnya, Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura. Ternyata Sabaku Gaara yang membawa Hinata kabur dari pandangannya. Awalnya dia mengira Naruto yang membawa Hinata kabur, tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa rival abadinya berani mencari masalah dengannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Carilah kelincimu sendiri. Jangan mengganggu kelinci orang lain," kata Sasuke kesal, kemudian menarik paksa kalung yang diberikan Gaara hingga putus. "Ambil itu!" Sasuke melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

"Uchiha brengsek!" geram Gaara marah. "Kau sudah gila! Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kau tidak akan menang Uchiha Sasuke, kakak kedua Uchiha Hinata," ujar Gaara agak keras agar Sasuke mendengarnya dengan benar. Lalu dia berlari ke tempat di mana kalung emas miliknya jatuh.

Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke maupun Gaara. "Kelinci? Dimana kelincinya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke sana ke mari.

Ekspresi kesal Sasuke tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan, sedih, kecewa atau mungkin marah karena perkataan Gaara yang penuh penekanan itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke pergi sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan langkah terburu-buru.

" _Nii … Nii-chan_! A-aku capek," ujar Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia hanya ikut saja saat Sasuke menariknya, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tetapi, Hinata tidak tahan bila harus mengikuti Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Sasuke- _sama_. Panggil aku begitu!" teriak Sasuke marah. Dia melepaskan pegangannya dengan kasar. Hinata meringis kesakitan, dia juga ketakutan. Sasuke sangat menyeramkan saat ini. Padahal tadi Sasuke yang memintanya memanggil kakak, tetapi sekarang sudah berubah lagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kenapa kau membentak adikmu seperti itu?" tuntut Sakura.

Hinata. Ketika Sakura mendengar nama itu, dia teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang dahulu pernah bilang padanya akan memberikan nama adiknya dengan nama itu. Hinata juga anak manis yang mudah untuk disukai, begitu pendapat Sakura, apalagi agak mirip dengan orang itu. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau suka padanya? Mau membawanya pulang? Bawa saja sana!"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung, tak begitu paham dengan Sasuke yang sekarang, benar-benar tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasa.

"Adik manis, sini, dengan kakak saja," ajak Sakura. Gadis kecil itu sedikit menjauh, lalu memandang Sakura dengan perasaan awas. "Hei, jangan takut. Ayo, kita cari ibumu." Dengan ragu, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya. Di dalam dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sai yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _nii_ , Aku bosan di luar sana, mereka semua berisik," jawab Sai dengan perhatian tetap pada tv.

Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke memang dua orang yang sama-sama membenci keramaian. Karena itulah Sasuke menyukai Sai sebagai sepupunya, begitu juga dengan Sai terhadap Sasuke. Banyak orang yang mengatakan Sai sangat cocok menjadi adik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku suka padanya, dia tidak berisik," jawab Sai.

Itulah pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Sai tidak sependapat. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Sai akan langsung menyukai Hinata. Di depan Sai juga Sasuke menyebut nama Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Karena kalau Sasuke menyebut 'Kelinci Cengeng' Sai sudah pasti tidak akan mengerti siapa yang Sasuke maksud. Untuk anak berusia empat tahun seperti Hinata dan Sai, memang tidak akan mengerti dengan sebutan-sebutan seperti itu, berbeda dengan Gaara yang langsung mengerti maksud Sasuke ketika Sasuke menyebut kata 'kelinci' pada saat mereka bertatap wajah tadi.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya semua orang di sini sama saja," kata Sasuke kecewa, kemudian meninggalkan Sai dan langsung naik ke kamarnya.

 _Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kau tidak akan menang Uchiha Sasuke, kakak kedua Uchiha Hinata._

Perkataan Gaara terus terngiang di kepala Sasuke saat dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Sasuke resah, tentu saja. Dia mengerti arti dari ucapan Gaara yang ditujukan padanya itu. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak akan mengalah pada siapa pun itu, Gaara, Naruto maupun orang yang lainnya. Sasuke sudah membuat keputusan, bahwa bila dia tidak bisa menang, maka mereka semua pun tidak ada boleh menang.

* * *

Semanjak hari ini Sasuke melakukan berbagai macam ulah, agar tidak ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Pada Itachi pun terkadang Sasuke berbuat ulah, bila dia merasa Itachi sudah mulai berlebihan pada Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengakui Hinata sebagai adiknya walaupun tindakan yang dilakukannya terhadap Hinata terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang menjauhkan adiknya dari segala macam bahaya. Menurut Sasuke bahaya, tetapi menurut orang lain sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

Orang-orang mulai beranggapan bahwa Sasuke terlalu berlebihan, bagi Naruto dan yang lainnya, Sasuke terlihat sangat aneh. Sasuke bertindak seperti seorang kakak, tetapi tidak pernah mau mengakui Hinata sebagai adiknya. Sasuke akan membentak siapa saja yang mengatakan kata _adikmu_ padanya. "Dia bukan adikku!" Seperti itulah Sasuke berteriak membalas perkataan orang. Saat Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak' Sasuke akan langsung membentak Hinata "Kau bukan adikku, bodoh!"

Semakin Hinata sering memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan kakak, semakin sering pula Hinata menangis karena dibentak olah Sasuke. Di depan Hinata, Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat seperti seorang kakak, tetapi di depan orang lain Sasuke terlihat bak sesosok kakak yang berlebihan dalam melindungi adiknya.

Banyak orang yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari segala perkataan dan ulah-ulah yang Sasuke buat, sebelum Sasuke mengatakannya sendiri. Tetapi, dari antara banyak orang itu, ada dua orang yang sangat memahami tujuan dari segala tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Sabaku Gaara.

Itachi merasa tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, baginya saat Sasuke dewasa nanti, Sasuke akan mengerti dan akan segera menerima Hinata sebagai adiknya, bukan yang lain. Berbeda dengan Sabaku Gaara yang merasa bahwa semua ini akan terus berlangsung sampai mereka dewasa nanti. Sasuke akan tetap menjadi rival abadi Gaara dalam segala hal.

* * *

 **23 Juli 2002**

Sudah sebulan lebih semua orang mengenal Hinata sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha. Selama sebulan itu teman-teman Sasuke dan Itachi sering berkunjung, entah itu sepulang sekolah atau saat hari libur. Mereka semua datang bukan untuk menemui Sasuke atau Itachi, melainkan ingin menemui Hinata, agar mereka mendapatkan perhatian dari Hinata. Itachi merasa bangga punya adik yang disukai banyak orang, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang benci dengan keadaan tersebut, dia tidak senang bila banyak yang menyukai Hinata.

Sasuke selalu ingin membawa Hinata kabur dari rumah, agar tidak ada yang berusaha mencari perhatian Hinata. Namun, Sasuke sendiri sering diganggu oleh gadis-gadis yang sangat menyukainya. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke kecuali menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan waktu yang tepat itu, bagi Sasuke, adalah sekarang, hari kelahirannya.

Posisi tidur Sasuke dan Hinata sama setiap harinya. Kepala Hinata di atas perut Sasuke, jari telunjuk Sasuke berada di mulut Hinata. Gadis kecil itu sering bergumam sambil mengulum jari Sasuke.

Pukul empat pagi, Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia mengambil weker di atas nakas, lalu melihatnya sebentar. Pandangannya turun ke perut. Kepala berwarna langit malam membuatnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Si Bodoh ini," gumam Sasuke. "Hoi, Idiot, bangun!" Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke mengguncang bahu Hinata.

Ketika terbangun, Hinata heran, kenapa dia selalu tidur dengan Sasuke, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada ibunya bahwa dia akan tidur sendiri dan belakangan dia tidak pernah datang ke kamar siapa pun. Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai berkutu?" tanya Sasuke geli.

Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tas yang ia siapkan tadi malam. Hari ini Sasuke ingin bersama Hinata tanpa ada yang mengganggu, dia ingin mengajak Hinata mengelilingi Konoha di hari ulang tahunnya ini dan sekalian menjauhkan para pengganggu. "Hari ini aku akan menemanimu keliling Konoha," ujar Sasuke. Sebenarnya di sini Hinata lah yang menemani Sasuke, bukan Sasuke yang menemani Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, apa nanti _tou-chan_ dan _kaa-chan_ ju-juga Ita- _nii_ akan ikut?" tanya Hinata taku-takut.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Ta-ta-tapi 'kan-'kan hari ini ki-kita merayakan ulang tahun _nii-nii-nii-chan_." Hinata langsung menunduk ketika dia menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan 'kakak'

"Sudah! Ikuti saja aku. Ini! Pakailah!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jaket pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak langsung menerima jaket dari Sasuke, hal tersebut membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau memaksa Hinata memakai jaketnya. "Kita pergi sekarang." Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata yang terlihat masih ragu untuk menerima ajakan Sasuke. Yang lainnya belum bangun, tidak sopan bila tidak pamit pada mereka. Saat Sasuke berjalan melewati kamar ayah dan ibunya, Hinata terus saja memandangi kamar tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang pada ayah dan ibu," kata Sasuke yang mengerti arti dari pandangan Hinata yang tak terlepas dari pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya. Setelah itu Sasuke membawa Hinata semakin menjauh dari rumahnya, juga semakin menjauh dari halaman rumah.

Saat di gerbang Sasuke sedikit khawatir kalau saja sampai penjaga kediaman Uchiha melihat mereka kabur dari rumah. Untungnya Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sejak lama. Sasuke juga sudah mempersiapkan sepeda mini yang dibelikan oleh kakeknya seminggu yang lalu untuk digunakan sebagai kendaraan. Sasuke lah yang minta dibelikan sepeda pada kakeknya, awalnya Madara tidak mau membelikannya sepeda, tetapi Sasuke terus mendesak kakeknya itu.

Pertama-tama, Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata ke pantai yang tidak jauh dari Konoha Junior High School, sekolahnya Sasuke, untuk melihat matahari terbit. "Pegangan yang kuat kalau tidak mau jatuh!" perintah Sasuke, dan segera dituruti oleh Hinata. Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan, agar Hinata merasa nyaman di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di pantai, Hinata langsung terkagum-kagun dengan pantai Konoha yang kini ada dalam pandangannya. Hinata semakin kagum ketika melihat matahari yang perlahan mulai menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata memandang matahari dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, tanpa ada gangguan dari Naruto maupun teman-teman Itachi. Rencananya membawa Hinata jauh-jauh dari para pengganggu sejauh ini berjalan lancar. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kedua orangtuanya yang pasti akan kerepotan mencari mereka berdua, belum lagi kakeknya yang akan datang ke rumahnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke siang nanti. Sasuke yang hari ini seharusnya pergi ke sekolah pun membolos hanya demi melewati hari istimewa ini bersama Hinata.

* * *

Pukul enam pagi, dengan wajah berseri-seri Mikoto mendatangi kamar Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya dia harus membangunkan Sasuke. Mikoto juga bingung kenapa Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah bangun untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya, apalagi ini hari ulang tahunnya. Mikoto mencoba bersabar menunggu Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan keluar kamar. Jadi, Mikoto memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Sasuke dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sa … " Mikoto terkejut karena tidak menemukan Sasuke di tempat tidur, dia menengok balkon kamar Sasuke, tetapi di sana juga tidak ada.

Mikoto terus memanggil Sasuke sambil mencari Sasuke ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Itachi yang baru saja selesai mandi memandang ibunya yang panik denagn penuh tanya. "Ada apa _kaa-san_?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Sasuke tidak ada di kamarnya. Dan ternayta Hinata juga tidak ada di kamarnya. Aduh! Kemana mereka berdua?" Mikoto benar-benar panik.

" _Kaa-san_ tenang ya! Mungkin mereka di rumah Naruto," kata Itachi tidak yakin.

"Teme oi, Teme!" suara Naruto membenarkan dugaan Itachi. Karena mendengar suara Naruto yang cempreng, mau tak mau Itachi dan Mikoto harus menemui Naruto. Kepala keluarga Uchiha pun ikut bingung saat berada di ruang makan tidak ada siapa pun. Hanya ada berbagai macam masakan yang disiapkan oleh Mikoto khusus untuk Sasuke, berhubung hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun.

"Naruto, Sasuke tidak ada di rumah," kata Itachi.

"Apa?" Naruto ternyata pun ikut terkejut. "Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tapi ini bagus untukku, jadi Sasuke tidak akan menggangguku dengan Hinata- _chan_."

"Naruto, sekarang ini itulah masalah utamanya, Hinata juaga tidak ada di rumah. Sasuke itu 'kan kuat, jadi dia tidak perlu dicemaskan. Tapi, Hinata, demi Tuhan putriku itu harus minum vitamin agar tetap kuat. Bagaimana ini?" Mikoto semakin panik.

"Argh!" teriak Naruto frustasi, "Pasti Sasuke yang membawa Hinata pergi!" Naruto sangat yakin Sasuke lah yang membawa Hinata pergi, karena kalau bukan, siapa lagi? "Bibi tenang saja, dia pasti membawa vitaminnya."

"Tidak. Vitaminnya masih ada di sana," kata Mikoto semakin panik.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di ruang makan?" tanya Fugaku yang sudah mengahampiri Naruto, Itachi dan Mikoto yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. "Suamiku, bagaimana ini? Hinata dan Sasuke tidak ada di rumah. Padahal Hinata harus minum vitaminnya."

"Kapan mereka menghilang?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke membawa Hinata saat subuh tadi." Kali ini Itachi yang menjawab. Mikoto yang sudah sangat panik, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menangis. Fugaku dengan penuh sayang memeluk istrinya mencoba menenangkan Mikoto.

Sejak ditemukan oleh Nenek Chiyo, Hinata memang sangat rapuh, selama tinggal di panti pun Hinata sering sakit. Untuk itulah Mikoto selalu memberikan Hinata vitamin untuk menguatkan daya tahan tubuh Hinata. Tetapi, hari ini Sasuke membuat ulah lagi, dengan membawa Hinata pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Dan lagi Sasuke tidak tahu untuk apa selama ini Mikoto selalu memberikan vitamin pada Hinata, Sasuke mengira bahwa itu hanya untuk menambah nafsu makan.

Bagaimanapun, ulah Sasuke hari ini benar-benar membuat semua orang panik. Fugaku tidak bekerja karena harus menemani Mikoto mencari kedua anaknya, bahkan Naruto dan Itachi pun tidak jadi ke sekolah, padahal sebentar lagi libur musim panas. Madara yang awalnya ingin datang siang hari, jadi datang lebih awal karena mendengar kabar menghilangnya Hinata dan Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke yang mereka cemaskan, tetapi Hinata.

* * *

Michiru Cupcake Shop. _Cupcake_ di toko itu terlihat sangat enak, dengan berbagai macam warna dan rasa, dihiasi dengan _butter cream_ yang cantik. Hinata memandanginya dengan lapar. Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Demi menyenangkan Hinata yang terlihat ingin menerkam _cupcake_ itu, Sasuke menggunakan tabungannya untuk membeli lima _cupcake_ stroberi dengan _butter cream_ warna putih dan satu buah stroberi di atasnya. Hinata menghabiskan semuanya dalam waktu singkat, kecuali stroberinya.

Kepala pirang milik Uzumaki Naruto telah berulang kali dilihat Sasuke, mondar-mandir di keramaian kota. Dia yakin untuk mencari dia dan Hinata. Kali ini pun Naruto terlihat melintas di depan toko.

"Kalau saja dia ingat Si Jelek ini menyukai makanan manis, dia tidak akan sebodoh itu," gumam Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata yang sibuk dengan _cupcake_ cokelat dengan eskrim vanila di atasnya. Tabungan Sasuke benar-benar terkuras.

Bukan hanya Naruto, semua anggota keluarganya beberapa kali nyaris menemukannya. Tetapi, dia Uchiha Sasuke, dia bisa lolos dari apa saja.

 _Kita lihat saja, kalian tidak akan menemukanku._

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

* * *

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **Based on Aelona Betsy's fiction,** _ **January was My December**_

* * *

 **23 Juli 2002**

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melihat mulut mungil Hinata menguap. Mata Hinata yang pagi-pagi tadi terlihat segar dengan binar semangat, kini tampak sayu. Sasuke mengajak Hinata mengobrol agar Si Kecil tetap terjaga. Wajar saja, biasanya Hinata tidur siang. Tetapi, karena keinginan sepihaknya Hinata tidak tidur hingga sore.

Sepeda yang sedari siang tadi dia kayuh sekarang dia dorong. Sasuke berjalan dengan pelan sementara Hinata duduk di boncengan sepedanya. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau suka Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

Sejak awal pembicaraan, dia bertanya apakah Hinata suka teman-teman Itachi dan teman-temannya. Dia menyebut nama orang-orang yang sering datang ke rumahnya satu per satu. Setiap kali Hinata terlihat melupakan orang yang ia sebut, Sasuke merasa lega. _Mereka tidak cukup spesial bagi Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak menggunakan kapasitas otaknya yang minim untuk mengingat mereka._ Sasuke suka anggapannya itu.

"Suka!" Jawaban Hinata yang terdengar bersemangat membuat Sasuke kesal. Gaara bukan salah satu orang yang sering datang ke rumahnya, tidak pernah, kecuali acara ulang tahun Itachi bulan lalu. Bagaimana Hinata mengingat Si Sialan itu?

"Apa yang kau suka darinya?"

"Gaara- _kun_ ba-baik."

Mata Sasuke melotot tajam. Dia tidak terima ini. "Kelinci Bodoh, bersikap pintar lah sedikit. Dia itu lebih tua darimu, jadi panggilnya harus _nii-san_."

Hening.

Hinata berusaha keras memahami perkataan Sasuke. Ketika dia paham, Hinata mencoba mengingat wajah Gaara yang tampak sedih kala dia menyebut Gaara _nii-san_. "Gaara- _kun_ senang ka-kalau aku panggil begitu."

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Sasuke akhirnya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Walau dia terbiasa dibentak Sasuke, tapi rasanya tetap menakutkan. "Begini saja, kalau kau panggil Gaara _nii-san_ , maka kau boleh memanggilku _nii-san_."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Mata yang tadinya sayu tiba-tiba kembali bersinar. " _Nii-nii-chan_ ," kata Hinata senang.

"Gaara pun harus dipanggil begitu," tegas Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk semangat. Entah apa pun panggilan untuk orang lain, itu tidak masalah. Kala Sasuke mengizinkannya memanggil Sasuke _nii-san,_ dia merasa sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Tapi …" Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "… kau sering bertemu dengan Gaara?"

Hinata menghitung jarinya sendiri. "Banyak," jawab Hinata polos sambil menunjukkan ke sepuluh jari tangannya.

"Ketemu di mana?"

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Di ru-rumah," jawab Hinata membingungkan.

"Rumah? Rumah yang mana?"

"Ru-rumah Nenek. Yang a-ada Yurui- _chan_ di sana. Ada Shion- _chan_ juga dan mmm …"

"Sudahlah! Kau memang bodoh."

Biar saja nanti Sasuke yang cari tahu selebihnya.

* * *

Sasuke menyenderkan sepedanya di dinding pos satpam selagi satpam menceramahinya sembari memutar nomor ponsel Fugaku. Dia mengangkat Hinata yang terlihat nyaris tertidur dari boncengan dan menggendongnya menuju rumah yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh. Untuk kali ini saja, Sasuke merutuki kegemaran ibunya pada tanaman.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Saat Sasuke akan pergi dari sana, Hinata mengigau. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Selama ini Hinata tak pernah mengigau saat sedang tidur. Dia pun terpikir sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia meletakkan tangannya di kening Hinata.

Panas. Kening Hinata, wajah hingga ke leher sangat panas.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat melakukan sesuatu, Mikoto masuk ke kamar sembari meneriakkan nama Hinata. "Bagaimana? Apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Mikoto dengan marah pada Sasuke yang dia lihat ketakutan.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar menyakitkan kala ibunya menanyakan itu. "Dia cuma panas," jawab Sasuke setengah berbisik. Ibunya tak pernah semarah itu padanya. Dia anak kesayangan ibunya sebelum Hinata datang. Diperlakukan seperti itu, seolah ibunya tidak membutuhkannya lagi, hatinya sakit. Dia marah, tetapi mencoba menahannya.

Mikoto naik ke ranjang untuk mengecek putrinya. "Cuma panas katamu?" bentak Mikoto. "Apa kau tidak tahu, adikmu bisa mati hanya karena hal yang kau anggap kecil ini?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Apa kalian pernah beritahu aku?" Sasuke balas bertanya dengan suara yang keras serta kasar. "Dan dia bukan adikku."

* * *

Itachi nyaris menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menghajarnya ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar Hinata. Namun, untungnya Madara dan Naruto cepat menahan Itachi. "Biar kakek yang tangani dia," kata Madara, kemudian dia mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat, mengabaikan Fugaku yang memanggilnya usai putranya itu menelepon dokter.

"Kau mau menyalahkanku juga?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Baru saja tangannya ditarik oleh kakeknya. "Aku salah. Aku tahu itu. Kalian tak perlu menegaskannya."

"Tidak. Bukan untuk itu. Kakek tidak menyalahkanmu, kau tak perlu marah seperti itu. Ikutlah." Madara menarik Sasuke keluar rumah. Dia berniat membawa Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Kau tidak mau turun?"

Sasuke enggan menanggapi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kaca jendela mobil. Dia tak berniat membuka pintu mobil. Tidak ada bagusnya tinggal di rumah kakeknya. Itu hanya membuatnya merasa diasingkan.

"Kau tak memberinya vitamin seharian ini."

Memang benar. Tetapi, apa artinya itu, Sasuke tidak tahu dan selama ini dia tidak mau tahu.

"Dia bisa mati karena itu. Tapi, kakek tidak menyalahkanmu. Kami yang salah."

Entah kenapa, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu mendengar itu, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Dia juga salah karena selama ini tidak mau tahu tentang apa pun.

"Banyak hal tentangnya yang seharusnya kami katakan padamu."

"Apa?" Kini Sasuke memandang kakeknya. "Katakan padaku." Sasuke ingin tahu semuanya, agar peristiwa seperti hari ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

* * *

 **27 Juli 2002**

Hinata sehat total setelah istirahat penuh selama tiga hari. Sekarang adalah jadwal kunjungan ke panti. Awalnya Mikoto ingin melakukannya hari Minggu, tetapi justru Hinata yang kelihatan tidak sabar untuk pergi. Anak itu telah menyiapkan dirinya sendiri.

Itachi yang biasanya ikut, hari ini tidak ikut karena ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum libur musim panas. Naruto juga tidak ikut, katanya dia ingin mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ketidakhadiran kedua orang itu. Dia sangat senang, karena _nii-san_ -nya yang biasa tak mau ikut, kemarin bilang padanya mau ikut. Tetapi, dia tidak diperbolehkan bilang pada siapa pun.

Dengan langkah riang Hinata berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi, Sasuke pasti menunggunya di sana.

Tingkah Hinata itu membuat Mikoto gemas. Dia mengikuti bocah itu sambil tersenyum.

Dahi Mikoto mengerut sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu mobil. Sementara Hinata berusaha naik ke tempat duduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mikoto, tampak masih dendam dengan kenakalan Sasuke tiga hari yang lewat.

"Aku mau ikut," jawab Sasuke santai. Sasuke menyeringai ketika Hinata duduk di sebelahnya, terlihat begitu antusias.

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, 'kan?" selidik Mikoto. Dia belum bisa mempercayai Sasuke, meskipun ayah mertuanya menyarankannya agar tidak terlalu keras pada Sasuke.

"Kalau pun aku merencanakan sesuatu, itu bukan jenis rencana yang membuat Kelinci Cengeng ini terluka."

* * *

Panti asuhan itu tampak sangat layak, bahkan Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa itu panti asuhan, lebih terlihat seperti asrama untuk orang punya.

Kalau Hinata tinggal di sini, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Justru segalanya menjadi runyam saat Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak mau punya adik seperti Hinata. Dia tidak suka ibunya menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata sebagai seorang ibu.

Sasuke melihat anak perempuan satu per satu di halaman agar dia bisa mengajukan ide bagus pada ibunya. " _Kaa-san,_ " panggilnya. Mikoto memutar lehernya, menatap Sasuke di belakangnya. "Ada anak perempuan yang mirip dengan Si Jelek ini di sana. Cuma rambutnya pirang," kata Sasuke.

Mikoto melihat anak perempuan yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Gadis itu seumuran Hinata, namanya Shion, sedang bermain lompat tali dengan teman-temannya. "Lalu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kita tukar Si Jelek ini dengannya," jawab Sasuke polos.

"Astaga! Ada prosedur khusus untuk mengadopsi anak, Sasu _-chan_. Hukum menyaksikannya dan keamanannya dijamin hukum. Tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja, bahkan jika suatu saat orangtua kandung Hinata datang untuk meminta kembali anaknya atau jika kita tidak menginginkannya lagi. Itu tidak bisa. Kecuali jika ada alasan-alasan tertentu. Tapi, kalau kau suka anak perempuan itu, _kaa_ - _san_ dan _tou-san_ bisa mengadopsinya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu," balas Sasuke cepat.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Jangan berdiri saja."

* * *

Sabaku Gaara mondar-mandir di depan pintu kantor neneknya. Ini sudah lewat dari biasanya. Hinata belum datang juga, pasti ada yang menghambat kedatangannya.

Wajah Mikoto yang kelihatan di ujung sana membuat bibir Gaara melengkung. Dia berlari, berniat menghampiri wanita itu saat wanita itu berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya. Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia ingin segera menggapai Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Jangan berdiri saja."

Gaara terkejut ketika dia tahu siapa yang diajak Mikoto. "Gaara- _chan_ , apa kabar?" kata Mikoto ramah.

"Tadi mungkin dia baik, sekarang pasti tidak sehat. Kami- _sama_ tidak lagi mengabulkan doanya," kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Kau!" geram Gaara.

"Kelihatannya kalian tidak begitu akrab, ya." Mikoto tersenyum, lalu melihat ke halaman panti yang luas. Di sana ada banyak anak lelaki yang sedang bermain sepakbola. "Kalau begitu, kalian main bola saja dulu. Supaya bisa saling mengenal." Dia membawa Hinata ke dalam gendongannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke.

Gaara mendecih. Dia menatap punggung Mikoto yang semakin menjauh. Gaara tidak mau main dengan siapa pun. Dia pikir dia akan mengejar Mikoto, tetapi sayang, Sasuke menarik punggung kaos putih yang ia kenakan.

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Satu hari kesempatan Gaara setiap minggu pun hilang karena Sasuke mengikuti ibunya. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Uchiha," kata Gaara kesal.

"Tidak usah mengeluh seperti itu, Sabaku," balas Sasuke yang masih memegang kaos Gaara dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha Brengsek!" teriak Gaara frustrasi.

Sasuke memang saingan terberat Gaara. Naruto yang sering ikut bukanlah lawan yang tangguh bagi Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Sabaku, tidak usah banyak berharap," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" balas Gaara penuh amarah.

Buruk. Ini sungguh buruk dan merupakan kutukan dalam hidupnya. Pastilah setelah ini Sasuke terus ikut ke panti setiap Mikoto dan Hinata berkunjung. Sasuke tidak akan menyisakan satu hari pun untuknya. Entah kenapa dia berharap dia adalah Naruto yang dengan bebas datang ke rumah Uchiha.

Selama ini Gaara menahan dirinya datang ke rumah Uchiha. Lagipula harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk datang ke rumah rivalnya. Gaara tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Cukuplah dia bertemu dengan Hinata di panti saja. Namun, bila di panti pun ada Sasuke, sepertinya Gaara tidak bisa menghindari persaingan sengitnya dengan Sang Uchiha.

Sasuke yang memulainya, maka Sasuke yang harus merasakan akibatnya. Karena kedatangannya ke panti untuk mengganggu Gaara, maka Gaara akan datang ke rumah Uchiha untuk mengganggu Sasuke dan menciptakan kesempatan bersama Hinata-nya.

* * *

Bunyi piano kesayangan Fugaku terdengar tak beraturan. Hinata duduk di atas pangkuan Fugaku yang tengah memperhatikan Si Kecil Hinata menekan-nekan tuts piano. Gadis kecil itu tampak sangat tertarik dengan piano.

Setelah setengah jam bermain tak jelas, Hinata mulai merangkai nada dengan benar. Fugaku terpelongo sejenak. Dia mengenal melodi yang mulai terbentuk itu. Itu terdapat di album terakhir Hyuuga Hikari, yang belakangan sering diputar di tv untuk mengenang pianis jenius itu dan seluruh keluarganya.

Hebatnya Hinata memainkannya tanpa partitur. Fugaku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu walau dia sudah sering mendengarkannya.

"Wah, anak _tou-san_ pintar," puji Fugaku setelah Hinata menyelesaikan permainannya. "Sekarang kita tahu bakatmu."

Tak menyesal dia menghabiskan malam minggu dengan putrinya, bukannya dengan sang istri. Dengan begini, dia tahu dia harus mencari guru piano terbaik di Konoha untuk Hinata.

" _Tou-san_ yang main?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja turun. "Aku suka sekali. Tapi, bukannya _tou-san_ bilang perlu waktu untuk membuat partiturnya. Tadi kupikir _tou-san_ memu …."

"Itachi, hentikan itu. Adikmu yang main," jawab Fugaku memotong ocehan Itachi.

"Adikku? Hinata kita?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

Hinata menekan beberapa tuts piano untuk menjawab Itachi.

"Kau lihat?" kata Fugaku.

Dalam beberapa detik saja, Itachi langsung kabur dari sana. Berlari-lari ke dapur untuk mengatakan berita ini pada ibunya.

Mikoto sedang beres-beres dapur ketika Itachi datang.

" _Kaa-san_ dengar?"

"Apa?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Piano."

"Oh, itu kan biasa. Lagipula _tou-san_ -mu sedang mengajari Hinata main piano," balas Mikoto tak begitu tertarik. Kemudian dia kembali naik ke kursi untuk menyimpan cangkir teh di dalam lemari gantung.

" _Kaa-san_ , itu tadi, melodi yang terdengar manis itu, Hinata kita yang bermain," kata Itachi.

"Apa?!"

* * *

 **28 Juli 2002**

Pagi-pagi sekali dentingan piano terdengar di telinga Sasuke yang masih bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Itu bukan lagu yang sering dimainkan ayahnya atau lagu dari album-album yang dikoleksi ayahnya. Tidak satu pun. Melodinya terdengar asing.

Saat tak mendapati kepala Hinata di atas perutnya, Sasuke terheran. Sepertinya Hinata terlalu cepat belajar membuka kunci pintunya. Lain kali dia akan menyembunyikan kuncinya, biar kelincinya itu tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap kecil.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di tengah-tengah tangga. Tadi dia berpikir ayahnya yang bermain. Tetapi, yang ada di sana sekarang ini Si Kelinci Cengeng yang bodoh, yang entah sejak kapan pandai bermain piano dengan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya yang sibuk memeloti jari-jari mungil Hinata.

Kemarin malam, rumahnya cukup heboh gegara permainan Hinata, mereka bahkan menelepon kakeknya hanya untuk memberitahu hal itu. Menjengkelkan sekali. Mereka terlalu berlebihan. Dulu saja, ketika dia menyabet juara pertama pada kompetisi catur nasional untuk anak SD, respon keluarganya begini:

"Justru memalukan sekali kalau kalah." Respon kakeknya.

"Bagus. Tapi, jangan lupa simpan pialanya di lemari, ya." Ibunya bahkan tak berpikir untuk memajang piala itu di ruang tamu, supaya orang tahu bahwa putra bungsunya adalah anak yang membanggakan.

"Kalau saja Hyuuga Neji mengikuti turnamen itu, kau pasti kalah. Kudengar dari tv, ketika pecatur terbaik Jepang berkunjung ke istana Hyuuga, Neji berhasil mengalahkan pecatur itu dalam waktu lima belas menit." Ini tanggapan kakaknya. Itu kan jelas, Itachi saja tak mungkin mengalahkan otak Neji, apalagi Sasuke.

"Teruskan." Ayahnya berkata singkat.

Sasuke mendengus. Itu respon yang tak terduga dan sangat menyakitinya. Kemudian dia memutar badannya, kembali naik ke kamar dan menunggu sampai tak ada lagi bunyi piano.

* * *

Sasuke mengutuk semua orang ketika dia turun dari kamarnya untuk makan siang. Di meja makan, Sabaku Gaara menyambutnya dengan seringai iblis. Bocah berambut merah itu memangku Hinata. Kelinci Cengeng itu jelas mau duduk di sana karena Gaara menyogoknya dengan makanan manis.

"Kau cari mati, Sabaku!" seru Sasuke mengancam.

Gaara malah terkekeh.

"Sasu- _chan_ , jangan begitu pada tamu," kata Mikoto.

"Tamu tidak tahu diri sepertinya pantas dikasari," balas Sasuke marah. "Minggir, kau, Sabaku, itu tempat dudukku."

Dengan wajah polos yang minta dimengerti, tetapi di mata Sasuke terlihat seperti iblis, Gaara membawa Hinata pindah dari sana. "Kakak Ipar, aku akan berusaha lebih keras agar kau menerimaku," kata Gaara pada Sasuke.

Itachi yang sedang meminum kuah sup terbatuk-batuk hingga meja makan mendadak tersiram kuah sup, dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku pun tampak tersedak. Sementara Hinata asyik sendiri dengan berbagai macam kue kering yang dibawakan Gaara.

"Jangan bermimpi, Sabaku," balas Sasuke garang.

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Hinata sampai kue yang tadinya mengisi tangan gadis kecil itu jatuh ke lantai. Gaara tak mau kalah, dia mendekap pinggang Hinata dengan erat.

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu, dia cuma tahu saat ini dia kesakitan dan dia harus menangis untuk mengekpresikannya.

"Cukup!" bentak Mikoto, "kalian tidak lihat dia kesakitan?" Bukannya mendengarkan Mikoto, Sasuke dan Gaara kini mulai bermain tarik-menarik bahkan saat tangisan Hinata semakin kencang, ditambah Mikoto yang ikut bersaing bersama mereka.

"Sabaku! Sasuke!"

Geraman Fugaku seketika menghentikan keduanya. Mikoto membawa Hinata pergi dari sana ketika Sasuke dan Gaara melepaskan Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sabaku. Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi, aku akan meminta ayahmu mengirimmu ke asrama. Dan kau, Sasuke, _tou-san_ sendiri yang akan mengantarkanmu ke asrama."

Gaara langsung ketakutan. Ayahnya tidak akan mempertimbangkan, jika Uchiha yang meminta, ayahnya pasti langsung menuruti.

"Kalian berdua, berjabat tangan sekarang."

* * *

 **11 Agustus 2002**

Lewat tengah malam, Itachi mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Hinata layaknya penjaga.

Belakangan tingkah Sasuke semakin menjadi. Adiknya itu bukan cuma bertengkar dengan orang lain, bahkan dia pun sering diajak berkelahi. Setiap hari di rumahnya hanya ada keributan.

Minggu lalu ayahnya murka karena semua keributan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke dan saingan-saingannya. Akibatnya setiap Fugaku libur kerja, tak ada seorang anak pun yang boleh datang ke rumah mereka.

Entah di mana akal Sasuke? Dia sudah berulang kali mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa perbuatannya justru memperumit keadaan. Kalau ini diteruskan akan menjadi masalah besar di masa depan.

"Kau sudah datang," kata Itachi. Dia berdiri menghalangi Sasuke menggapai pintu kamar Hinata.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi dia tunggu menatapnya garang. "Minggir," kata Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hidupmu, Sasuke. Biarkan dia sendiri."

"Kau tahu dia tidak bisa tidur sendiri. Jadi, minggirlah."

"Itu karena kau berpikir dia tidak bisa."

Sasuke menggeram. Hinata memang sudah bisa tidur sendiri. Kelinci Bodoh itu tidak membutuhkan teman tidur lagi, Itachi mengajarinya menjadi anak pemberani. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak suka itu. Dia tak mau tahu apa alasannya, yang dia tahu dia mau Hinata tidur besamanya.

"Tidak ada bedanya. Dia tidur sendiri atau denganku, dia tetap tidur. Jadi, biarkan aku masuk!"

Itachi mendesah, dia menyingkir dari sana. Adiknya itu masih belum sadar perasaan jenis apa yang dimilikinya atau Sasuke sudah sadar, tetapi tidak tahu bahwa konsekuensi yang akan dia tanggung dari perasaannya itu sangat besar.

Sepertinya kalau bisa Sasuke dikirim saja ke asrama atau ke mana pun yang menjauhkannya dari Hinata. Menjauhkan Hinata dari rumah bukan pilihan, karena dia tahu ibunya sudah cinta mati pada Hinata.

Bukan berarti kasih sayang Itachi terhadap Sasuke berkurang. Tidak. Sasuke masih menjadi yang utama baginya. Tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang lebih ia sayangi dibanding Sasuke. Hanya saja, jika dia membiarkan Sasuke meneruskannya, Sasuke sendiri yang akan menanggung sakitnya.

Kepekaan Itachi akan sesuatu benar-benar mendatangkan beban bagi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin nanti dia bisa membaginya dengan kakeknya.

* * *

To be continued ….

* * *

A/N:

Khusus untuk kalian. Salam sayang!


	8. Chapter 7

**24 November 2002**

Sebuah buku tebal berada di tangan kanan Fugaku. Membaca merupakan hal lain yang ia sukai untuk mengisi liburan. Angin sejuk musim gugur seakan mendukung kegiatannya, sama seperti batang pohon yang terasa nyaman dijadikan sandaran. Waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka dan mencintai hasil kecintaan istrinya terhadap tumbuhan.

Buku itu berjudul _Les Misérables_ , novel klasik karangan Victor Hugo yang menjadi fenomena di kalangan penggiat sastra Prancis pada tahun 1860-an. Bukan hanya untuk pecinta sastra, itu juga merupakan tulisan yang fenomenal bagi mereka yang menuntut keadilan.

Hingga kini, _Les Misérables_ merupakan bacaan wajib bagi mereka yang mempelajari sastra Prancis dan peminat sejarah Prancis. Seorang teman Fugaku mengatakan: tidak ada yang menjelaskan sejarah Prancis lebih baik dari _Les Misérables_ , terutama sejarah sosial negeri mode itu.

Untuk Fugaku sendiri, yang telah membaca novel itu—terbitan tahun 1987, dalam Bahasa Inggris yang diterjemahkan oleh Norman Denny—belasan kali, merasa tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu setiap kali ia selesai membacanya. Maka tak heran, dia menjadi begitu dermawan dan terbilang keras mendidik anak-anaknya dalam mempergunakan uang.

" _Tou-chan_!" Panggilan terdengar dari suara yang belakangan sangat ia sukai ketika ia sampai pada bagian Fantine mengira Javert datang untuk menangkapnya. Fugaku menutup buku itu, lalu meluruskan kaki kanannya yang ia tekuk demi menopang tangan kanannya. Ia meletakkan buku itu di atas pangkuannya, kemudian menatap Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua tangan mungil Hinata memegang segelas susu. "Untuk _Tou-chan_ ," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan gelas itu padanya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Itulah anak yang dia kenal sejak usia anak itu tiga bulan.

Kecil dan rapuh.

Sering jatuh sakit dengan alasan yang macam-macam.

Membutuhkan bertumpuk-tumpuk uang agar hidupnya terjamin.

Fugaku tersenyum, tipis, namun begitu tulus. Dia menyambut gelas itu. " _Tou-san_ minum kopi pagi-pagi begini, tapi tak apa," katanya lembut. Dia langsung menenggak cairan putih itu. Detik berikutnya dia sadar, susu itu—susu yang populer di kalangan balita, memiliki banyak varian rasa. Hanya Hinata yang minum itu di rumahnya. Mikoto membeli semua rasa yang ada. Yang diberikan padanya rasa vanila.

"Enak, _Tou-chan_?" Hinata bertanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu ketika susunya habis.

Oh, ya, Fugaku yakin Mikoto pasti menyuruh Hinata, yang katanya sedang belajar membuat susu, melakukan percobaan lainnya dan meminta Si Kecil menanyakan pendapatnya. Sungguh, Mikoto mengerjainya habis-habisan.

"Ah, luar biasa," jawab Fugaku. " _Tou-san_ sepertinya mau lagi."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ayo ke dalam, dan buatkan yang rasa jeruk," kata Fugaku sambil berdiri.

"Baik," balas Hinata bersemangat.

Kedua tangan Fugaku yang kini terisi buku dan gelas kosong memaksanya mengabaikan rumput dan daun kering yang menempel di bagian belakang celana panjangnya. Dia berjalan santai dengan Hinata di depannya, terlihat tidak sabaran. Membuat susu pasti menyenangkan baginya.

Dedaunan di seluruh pekarangan Mikoto telah mengering. Mereka terlepas dari ranting, bergoyang-goyang di udara sebelum jatuh dengan anggunnya. Beberapa pohon bahkan sudah nyaris gundul.

Kemarin malam, istrinya bercerita bagaimana setiap sore Hinata olahraga. Yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu hanya berlari-lari kecil, mengejar sehelai daun yang melayang di udara, berusaha menangkapnya sebelum mendarat. Si Kecil akan memberengut bila daunnya terlanjur mendarat. Sementara Mikoto tertawa senang sambil mengurus tanaman bonsainya di dekat pintu belakang.

Istrinya selalu bahagia jika menyangkut Hinata.

Itu kebahagian terbesar bagi Fugaku.

Peristiwa pahit yang pernah menimpa istrinya tahun 1993 lalu, yang membuat istrinya kehilangan rahim, dan merenggut bayi perempuan yang seharusnya lahir pada tahun itu, seakan hanya masa lalu yang sudah semestinya terjadi. Kenangan itu tidak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang disesali istrinya setiap kali mengingatnya.

"Nanti sore kita tangkap daunnya, ya?" Fugaku mengajukan tawaran itu, sebab dia lihat Hinata sangat senang melihat guyuran dedaunan kering.

"Hm," gumam Hinata seraya mengangguk.

Sedikit lagi mereka mencapai pintu belakang yang terbuka lebar.

"Hinata- _chan_!" Itachi berteriak dari dalam rumah sambil berlari. Dalam sekejap putra sulungnya itu melewati ambang pintu belakang, mempercepat larinya hingga akhirnya berhenti di depannya dan Hinata. Napas Itachi tersengal-sengal. "Kartun kesayangan," katanya, kemudian kembali menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. "Kau ke mana saja, sih? Kakak lelah berkeliling mencarimu."

"Antar susu buat _Tou-chan_."

Itachi menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. " _Tou-san_ ini bagaimana? Masa tidak ingat kartun kesayangan kami sebentar lagi mau tayang?" Itachi berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah?" Fugaku tampak kebingungan. Keningnya mengerut sejenak, tidak percaya dirinya lupa akan hal itu, kemudian tersenyum miris. Kartun yang setiap hari Minggu ditonton Hinata bahkan tidak bisa diingat Hinata waktu tayangnya dengan benar. Itachi, istrinya atau dia sendiri yang selalu mengingatkan. "Hinata dengar itu, Momoko sebentar lagi beraksi."

"Eh?!"

Hinata tampak akan berlari. Namun, Itachi lebih dulu mendekap Hinata, kemudian membawa Hinata berlari ke dalam rumah.

Fugaku tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Tingkah kedua anaknya itu benar-benar lucu. Sayang, satu anaknya yang tersisa tampak memusuhi semua orang.

Teringat akan Sasuke, langsung saja Fugaku menengok pohon ceri di sebelah barat, tepat di kanannya. Sasuke kedapatan memandangi Itachi dan Hinata, namun sedetik berikutnya Sasuke membuang muka.

Logika Fugaku tidak mampu menjelaskan segala macam tindakan Sasuke. Sungguh, dia tidak menganggap anaknya gila, hanya saja memang benar-benar sulit dipahami. Terkadang Sasuke bertingkah seakan ia ingin menyembunyikan Hinata dari pandangan orang-orang yang menurutnya berbahaya, namun di waktu yang lain Sasuke melarikan diri dari Hinata seolah Hinata adalah binatang buas.

Sebutan terakhir itu pantas, karena Sasuke senang memberi julukan yang aneh-aneh pada Hinata. Beruang Kurus, Ulat Obesitas, Kelinci Cengeng, Kodok Bodoh, Kelinci Iblis, Setan Kecil, Penguin Rakus, Kucing Berkutu, baru-baru ini, Singa Betina.

Tidak ada satu pun yang mengabaikan Sasuke karena kehadiran Hinata, semua orang peduli tentangnya. Mereka semua sangat berhati-hati menjaga perasaan Sasuke. Anak itulah yang menyingkirkan dirinya, duduk di ayunan yang tergantung di pohon ceri, dengan ular yang merayap bebas menjelajah tubuhnya. Berteman hanya dengan ular, seolah tak seorang pun mau berteman dengannya.

"Semua yang bersekutu dengan Kelinci Iblis itu adalah musuhku." Kalimat terkonyol yang meluncur dari bibir putra bungsunya itu. Namun, itulah jawabannya ketika Fugaku menanyakan alasan Sasuke mengasingkan diri.

Ingin rasanya Fugaku melempar gelas yang ia pegang ke batang pohon. Entah apa lagi yang harus ia perbuat agar Sasuke menerima adiknya.

* * *

"Yah, habis!" Itachi berteriak kecewa, seperti yang dilakukan Hinata. Kartun kesayangan mereka itu hanya tayang sekali seminggu.

Itachi berpikir, mungkin sesekali dia bisa membeli kaset Momoko's Castle dengan uang jajan yang dia sisihkan setiap hari. Hinata pasti menyukainya.

Setelah tontonan habis, liburan kembali terasa membosankan.

Semua ulah Sasuke.

Kalau saja adik payahnya itu tidak suka mengajak orang bertengkar pasti ada banyak teman-temannya yang datang. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, mungkin bermain petak umpat, mengerjai Manda, bermain bola dan hal-hal lain yang seru.

"Bagaimana kalau _Nii-chan_ memotretmu?!" Itachi berujar tiba-tiba kala ide itu melintas di kepalanya. Ah, mungkin memang cara yang baik untuk membunuh kebosanan.

"Memo … tret?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Itachi bingung. "Itu apa?" tanya polos.

Mampus!

Bukan ide yang bagus memberi penjelasan. Satu pertanyaan terjawab akan ada rentetan pertanyaan lain yang mengekor. Tidak masalah bila setelah dijelaskan Hinata mengingatnya, namun itu Hinata, sudah pasti dia melupakannya. Itu jelas buang-buang energi.

"Begini saja, tunggu di sini, _Nii-chan_ akan mengambil sesuatu. Nantinya kau akan tahu apa itu memotret."

Itachi bergegas ke lantai dua, bahkan sebelum Hinata menyetujui ide tersebut. Dia tidak suka ditinggal sendiri. Walau televisi masih menyala, menemaninya dengan penayangan kartun lainnya yang tidak begitu disukai Hinata.

* * *

Kamar adiknya sudah kacau gara-gara perbuatannya. Catur, perlengkapan bisbol, celana dalam Sasuke, yang tadinya tertata rapih di lemari, sekarang berserakan di lantai.

Dia tidak salah.

Hanya sedikit berpikir adiknya menyembunyikan kamera DSLR Nikon yang dibeli kakeknya bulan Februari lalu, tepat ketika kamera Nikon tipe D100 itu dipasarkan.

Di sana ada banyak foto Hinata yang diambil oleh Naruto selama pesta ulang tahunnya Juni lalu. Sasuke pasti bersemangat mencuri kamera miliknya itu untuk dibawa-bawa, hanya agar dia puas memandangi Hinata.

Pikirannya ternyata terlalu negatif tentang adiknya.

Itachi memijat-mijat keningnya sambil menggeram. Sebanyak apa pun ia mencoba, yang ia ingat, kamera itu terakhir berada di kamarnya. Seseorang mencurinya dan entah sejak kapan otaknya menumpul, hingga hal semacam itu luput dari penglihatannya.

Oh, oh, Itachi lupa. Ibunya adalah pesaing terberat Sasuke di rumah ini.

Tersangka baru yang melintas di benak Itachi membawa Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Nanti kalau Sasuke menanyakan faktor penyebab kamarnya berantakan, Itachi bisa menjawab itu semua ulah musang peliharaan satpam mereka, bukan _musang_ dalam artian yang lebih _keren_.

"Yah, masuk akal," bisik Itachi seraya menuruni anak tangga.

Posisi sofa ruang keluarga yang membelakangi tangga menuju lantai dua memberikan keuntungan pada Itachi yang tidak ingin dilihat Hinata. Segera ia berjalan lurus ke depan, ke arah pintu belakang dengan pelan. Hinata bisa mengekorinya kalau sampai melihatnya. Itu tidak bagus.

Setelah sepuluh langkah, Itachi kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Celah yang tercipta cukup untuknya mengintip ayah dan ibunya. Apa yang dilakukan ayahnya membuatnya, yang hampir mengetuk daun pintu, seketika berhenti.

Itu bukan hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan. Itachi tidak sedang mengintip adegan intim. Ayah dan ibunya hanya sedang bermesraan layaknya remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Dia sudah limabelas tahun, itu adegan romantis yang sangat pantas untuk ditontonnya.

Saat itu juga dia lupa kamera, lupa Hinata dan lupa semua.

Kepalanya diisi dengan berbagai macam rencana, seperti menanyakan pada ayahnya cara menaklukkan wanita atau bertanya pada ibunya laki-laki macam apa yang membuat wanita jatuh cinta, dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, bukan yang jatuh cinta sesaat, apalagi yang cuma terobsesi. Pokoknya jauh dari _fangirls_.

* * *

Dulu mungkin Sasuke berharap ayahnya lebih banyak di rumah daripada bekerja di kantor. Sekarang Sasuke berharap ayahnya sibuk setiap waktu, bahkan Hari Minggu. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti Sasuke.

Ini membosankan.

Hinata pasti sedang dengan kakaknya atau ibunya. Kalau ayahnya tidak ada, mudah saja baginya merampas Hinata dari mereka berdua. Sedikit berkilah, dan … Hinata menjadi miliknya seorang.

Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya bersama ayunan ke belakang dengan kedua kakinya, kemudian mengangkat kakinya. Ayunannya bergerak ke depan, lalu kembali ke belakang, dan begitu seterusnya.

Hari ini Manda terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ular itu terus merayap ke sana ke mari seakan sedang mengajaknya bersenang-senang.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika kepala ular peliharaannya mendarat di kepalanya, sementara bagian tubuh ular itu melilit tali ayunan. "Kau mau mengajakku berkunjung ke rumah Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya seolah dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan ularnya.

Kemarin sore, cita-cita mulia Naruto berhasil terlaksana. Manda yang selalu tenang, mendadak menjadi hewan paling agresif ketika Gamabunta duduk di depan kandangnya. Dan Gamabunta yang selalu melompat-lompat gembira, mendadak menjadi tenang. Bukan karena tidak takut pada Manda, tetapi karena katak itu sepertinya menyadari ketidakberdayaan Manda yang terkurung di kandang.

Ah, Sasuke yang kebosanan, mendadak mendapatkan ide yang seru, lebih seru daripada misi konyol mengungkap tampang Kakashi- _sensei_.

* * *

 _Kebetulan yang luar biasa!_ Sasuke berseru dalam hati.

Hinata duduk sendirian di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

Sasuke berjongkok, kemudian berjalan dengan yakin ke balik sofa. Jujur saja, Sasuke belum pernah merasakan jalan jongkok, ini pertama kalinya. Itu jenis hukuman untuk Naruto, dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah dihukum.

"Nah, naiklah ke atas dan berkenalan dengannya," bisik Sasuke kepada Manda. Mulai dari dengkul hingga punggung kaki, Sasuke jadikan penopang tubuhnya. Dia meletakkan Manda di atas bahu sofa, kemudian menunggu untuk jeritan khas perempuan.

* * *

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kepala ular yang mendarat di atas kepalanya, kemudian bergerak melewati keningnya yang ditutupi poni, benar-benar membuatnya takut. Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat, terlalu cepat hingga dia merasa itu akan segera pecah.

Walau dia membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Hinata megap-megap, takut membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Tangan yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan ular itu, hanya bisa meremas remot dengan gemetaran.

Bola mata Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Ular itu merayap turun ke bagian depan tubuh Hinata, hingga akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di pangkuan Hinata.

* * *

Saat pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke yakin betul dia melihat Hinata takut terhadap ularnya. Selama tinggal di rumahnya, Hinata pun selalu menjaga dirinya berada di tempat yang jauh dari kandang Manda. Hinata juga tak pernah berani mendekatinya jika dia sedang bersama Manda.

Lalu, sekarang?

Teriakan yang dia harapkan tak kunjung mengudara.

Seseorang yang ketakutan memiliki banyak cara untuk menanggapinya, berteriak, lari atau ping—

Sasuke segera berdiri dan memutari sofa.

Seketika dia melotot.

Mulut Hinata membuka menutup. Gadis itu mendongak, terlihat berusaha mendapatkan oksigen. Bola matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari. Rona di pipinya hilang. Wajah Hinata sepenuhnya pucat.

Sasuke segera mengambil Manda yang terlihat merayap naik ke dada Hinata, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Hei, tenanglah," pinta Sasuke seraya duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Sasuke mulai panik ketika Hinata menangkap tangannya lalu menggenggamnya dengan kuat seakan ingin meremukkan tangannya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak menyangka ketakutan dapat membuat seseorang lebih kuat, namun juga mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

" _Kaa-san_!"

" _Nii-san!_ "

Sebelum ayah dan ibunya datang, dilihatnya Hinata mulai tenang. Genggaman tangannya melemah. Saat itulah Sasuke memeluknya, mecoba membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dengan mengelus punggungnya. Hal yang selalu dilakukan ibunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang sampai lebih dulu.

"Dia …." Sasuke menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah, tepat ke kepala Hinata yang ada di pelukannya. "Pingsan."

Ayah dan ibunya tiba bersamaan saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Pingsan?" tanya Mikoto. "Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Mikoto kembali bertanya, kali ini lebih kasar.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Mikoto menarik Hinata dari Sasuke, lalu membaringkan Hinata di sofa. Dia meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah hidung Hinata. Beberapa detik berlalu, namun dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dengan panik, Mikoto duduk di lantai kemudian menempelkan telinganya di dada kiri Hinata.

"Istriku, bagaimana?"

"Ini tidak mungkin," gumamnya. "Hinata- _chan_ , jangan main-main dengan _Kaa-chan_!" katanya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata. Fugaku langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Kesadaran Mikoto tidak stabil. Dia lupa bahwa suami dan kedua putranya ada di sana. Yang dia tahu, dia perlu seseorang yang bisa membantunya menyangkal kenyataan.

Dokter. Itulah satu-satunya orang yang perlu dia ajak bicara. Dia pergi dari sana, menuju meja kecil di sebelah televisi untuk menelepon seseorang.

Hinata hanya sakit, seperti yang pernah terjadi.

* * *

Fugaku segera membawa Hinata keluar dari rumah begitu dia membaca situasi. Dia tahu hal paling buruk baru saja terjadi, tetapi dia harus tetap tenang sambil berharap seseorang dapat menolongnya di rumah sakit.

" _Nii-san_?" panggil Sasuke. Pada saat ini, hanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti. Wajah semua orang penuh misteri. Ibunya tampak linglung, ayahnya melangkah cepat-cepat keluar rumah sambil membawa Hinata, kakaknya menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Itachi setengah berbisik. Dia harus berusaha menjaga Sasuke dari kehancuran dan ibunya yang bertindak di luar kesadaran. "Ularmu merayap di dekat kaki _Kaa-san_. Kembalikan ke kandangnya sebelum _Kaa-san_ memijaknya."

"Tidak usah membohongiku!" Sasuke berteriak. "Pasti ada yang tidak beres."

"Kalau ada yang tidak beres, maka itu kau," balas Itachi berteriak. "Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu? Bukankah Kakek sudah menjelaskannya padamu? Lalu, apa? Kau menakutinya dengan ularmu, 'kan?"

Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Airmata yang coba ia tahan lolos setetes. Ia sadar hal yang baru saja dikatakannya bisa saja membuat adiknya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Dia pingsan karena takut. Itulah yang terjadi."

"Kau berbohong!"

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa, kemudian berlari keluar. Itachi mengejarnya sampai pintu depan, kemudian kembali lagi. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya sendiri.

* * *

Seorang perawat sempat berteriak memarahi Sasuke karena berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Anak lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya. Dia mencari-cari ayahnya, lupa bahwa seharusnya dia bertanya pada perawat.

Di salah satu ujung lorong rumah sakit di lantai satu, Sasuke melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dengan seorang dokter cantik berambut pirang yang tampak baru keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa ragu dia mendekat.

"Dia aman," kata wanita berambut pirang itu, Tsunade namanya. Sasuke tahu karena dialah dokter yang dulu menangani penyakit jantung neneknya. "Untunglah tidak terlambat."

Fugaku mendesah lega mendengarnya. "Dia tidak bernapas," kata Fugaku. Sungguh keajaiban. "Istriku berpikir dia sudah tidak ada."

"Aku pun sempat berpikir demikian, Fugaku- _san_. Tetapi, jantungnya masih bergetar, kondisi yang umum dihadapi pasien pengidap serangan jantung." Tsunade menjelaskan, lalu melirik putra bungsu Fugaku yang berdiri beberapa senti di sebelah kanan Fugaku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fugaku tidak percaya. "Hinata tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Dan napasnya … apakah manusia normal mampu bertahan walau tidak bernapas selama lebih dari sepuluh menit?"

"Siapa saja bisa terkena serangan jantung, Fugaku- _san_. Ada banyak faktor luar yang dapat memicu jantung bekerja lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata. Kalau masalah napas, kita tahu Mikoto- _san_ pecinta flora. Udara di sekitar rumah kalian, tentu saja, memiliki kadar oksigen yang lebih tinggi dibanding lingkungan yang padat bangunan. Itulah yang membuat kadar oksigen dalam tubuhnya termasuk tinggi, sehingga bisa bertahan walau tidak bernapas selama itu."

Tsunade tersenyum kepada Fugaku, lalu kembali melirik Sasuke. "Udara yang berkualitas juga membuatmu awet muda," katanya, kemudian menyeringai.

* * *

Ketika ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya mendekati Hinata, dia sama sekali tidak protes. Ibu dan kakaknya lebih pantas berada di dalam sana, dan tempatnya di luar, duduk di kursi panjang yang diletakkan di sepanjang tepi lorong. Itu sudah biasa. Ayahnya sosok yang keras. Sehabis ini, dia pasti tidak diberi uang jajan selama satu tahun. Tidak masalah, dia akan menerima hukuman apa pun, asal tidak dikirim ke asrama.

Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak akan menangis. Dia seorang Uchiha, pantang baginya menangis. Hinata memang penyakitan, tetapi bukan berarti dia mudah mati.

"Bagaimana?" seorang perawat muda bernama Hotaru bertanya pada temannya yang baru keluar dari ruang rawat Hinata.

"Nyaris!"

"Syukurlah!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa perawat itu sekarang menangis, tampak begitu terharu setelah mendengar kabar ambigu, menurut Sasuke, yang dikatakan temannya. Keduanya terlihat sudah mengenal Hinata dengan baik.

Perawat yang menangis itu membuat Sasuke iri.

Apakah Sasuke juga ingin menangis haru?

Tidak, tidak. Sasuke lelaki sejati. Menangis adalah hal memalukan.

Walaupun kedua perawat itu mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit. Dia masih bisa bertahan. Ayahnya pun tadi terlihat tenang, maka dia pun harus begitu.

 _Ketakutan membuat tubuhnya memproduksi hormon adrenalin secara berlebih hingga mengacaukan kerja jantungnya. Kasus mati karena ketakutan itu sangat langka, tetapi bisa terjadi pada siapa saja._

Dia tidak boleh menangis, meskipun kedua perawat itu menunjukkan fakta padanya bahwa dia hampir menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Sasuke tahu dia bersalah, tetapi dia paling benci jika ada seseorang yang terus-terusan berbicara seolah sedang menudingnya. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya ingat bahawa dirinya … dirinya nyaris menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Dia nyaris membunuh Penguin Rakus itu, orang yang tidak ingin dia anggap adik, tetapi tidak bisa dibilang tidak berharga.

Bukan, Manda yang melakukan itu.

Tidak, itu perbuatannya.

Itachi yang salah, karena meninggalkan Hinata di sana sendirian saat itu.

Manda … ularnya itu terlalu menakutkan. Dia memutuskan bahwa Hinata fobia terhadap ularnya dan dia harus segera menyingkirkan ular itu dari rumahnya. Manda pantas mendapatkan itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata.

* * *

Kandang-kandang yang berisi berbagai jenis burung tergantung di bagian depan sebuah _pet shop_ yang terletak di pinggir jalan raya yang dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Keranjang yang berisi ular tergantung di setang sepeda. Sasuke duduk di atas sepedanya dengan kedua kaki yang menapak di halaman sambil menatap _pet shop_ itu dengan ragu.

Manda telah menjadi peliharaannya sejak musim gugur tahun lalu. Dulu dia membelinya dari seorang pria berambut panjang yang wajahnya terlalu mirip dengan ular, apalagi seringaiannya. Melepaskan Manda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tetapi, kalau tidak disingkirkan, lain waktu Hinata mungkin tidak beruntung seperti hari ini.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan yakin. Dia menurunkan cagak sepeda dengan kaki kirinya, kemudian meloloskan tangkai keranjang dari setang sepeda dan segera turun dari sepeda.

Penjaga _pet shop_ -nya berambut panjang, dikuncir satu dan begitu berbeda dengan warna rambut penjaga sebelumnya. Orang itu mengenakan kacamata bulat berbingkai tebal. Dia sedang memberi air pada seekor tupai.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si tupai.

"Di mana Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Pria berambut putih itu mendengus kesal. "Jaga sopan santunmu, Anak Muda," katanya kesal. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menjauh dari kandang tupai yang sedang rakus minum air.

"Tidak usah banyak komentar." Ini bukan titik di mana stok kesabaran Sasuke dapat dipergunakan. Ah, sepertinya jawaban orang itu tidak berguna untuknya. "Lupakan! Ini!" Sasuke menyodorkan keranjang ularnya.

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa ini?"

"Aku membelinya bulan Oktober, tahun lalu. Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi."

Orang itu menyipitkan matanya. Dia mengambil keranjang yang ditawarkan padanya, lalu membuka tutup keranjang itu. "Hm, dia kelihatan sangat jinak. Berapa harga yang kau tawarkan?"

"Tidak perlu dibayar."

"Kalau begitu tidak akan kuterima. Seseorang sepertimu yang memberikan ular secantik ini secara cuma-cuma, pastilah mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan ular ini bervirus."

"Kau!" geram Sasuke. "Baiklah, tidak usah. Aku bisa melemparnya ke jalan, kemudian menunggu truk besar melindasnya."

"Oh, tidak!" seru orang itu sembari menahan keranjang yang ditarik Sasuke. "Kau mungkin tidak ingin uang, tetapi bisa menggantinya dengan hewan lain. Di sini ada banyak yang bagus. Tarantula, kalajengking, burung hantu, sigung, iguana, bunglon, dan hewan rep—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" bentak Sasuke. Orang itu gila, semua yang disebutkannya hewan yang rupanya menyeramkan. Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh toko. Sementara pria berkacamata itu terkikik melihat Sasuke.

Seekor anak anjing bewarna coklat yang duduk di teras toko dengan ikat leher bewarna hitam menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Aku mau yang itu," kata Sasuke singkat sembari menunjuk anjing yang dia maksud.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pria itu pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa yakin untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak kuinginkan?" balas Sasuke ketus.

"Bukan begitu. Ularmu ini harganya lebih mahal daripada anak anjing itu. Ayolah, dia ini tipe langka." Sebenarnya, tidak sepenuhnya demikan. Pria itu berpikir, sosok Sasuke tidak pantas memelihara hewan menggemaskan seperti anjing, kelinci atau kucing.

"Kalau begitu, truk akan segera melindasnya."

Pria itu mendesah pasrah. Dia segera melakukan tugas sebagai penjaga toko. Pertama dia memindahkan ular dari keranjang ke kandang kosong yang tersedia di sana. Kemudian dia ke teras dan melepas tali yang terikat di tiang khusus tempat kandang burung tergantung. Anjing itu dia masukkan ke dalam keranjang Sasuke bersama ikat lehernya.

* * *

"Dari mana saja?"

Itachi berada di kamarnya ketika Sasuke masuk ke sana. "Jangan menggangguku," pinta Sasuke.

Itachi membiarkan adiknya naik ke ranjang, berbaring di sana, kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Wajah adiknya begitu datar, namun ia yakin Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu Itachi kembali ke rumah bersama ibunya untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan Hinata, karena dokter masih harus melakukan terapi oksigen jangka pendek kepada Hinata. Dia tidak ikut ibunya kembali ke rumah sakit.

Kurang lebih setengah jam Itachi berada di kamar Sasuke untuk membenahi segala yang sudah diberantakkannya pagi tadi. Untunglah Sasuke kembali tepat ketika Itachi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kondisi adiknya itu bisa dipastikan lebih buruk daripada ibunya, jadi dia tidak ingin menambahnya dengan membiarkan kamar adiknya berantakan.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini, Itachi tidak ingin menyalahkan Sasuke. Walaupun dia harus mengalami kesulitan untuk menyadarkan ibunya yang linglung. Beruntung Tsunade- _sama_ menelepon ke rumah dan menjelaskannya secara langsung pada ibunya. Wanita itulah yang paling dipercaya ibunya karena profesionalitasnya.

"Tidak ingin menangis?" tanya Itachi yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi," jawab Sasuke. Itachi yakin suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar. "Pergi sana!"

"Sepertinya seseorang telah mencuri ularmu," kata Itachi. "Perlu kulaporkan pada polisi?"

"Aku sudah melemparnya ke jalan raya."

"Sasuke, maskulinitasmu sebagai lelaki sejati tidak akan berkurang hanya karena menangis," pancing Itachi lagi. Dia mencoba membantu adiknya melepaskan apa pun yang saat ini dirasakan Sasuke. Menangis adalah cara terbaik. "Marah pada dirimu sendiri itu bukanlah hal yang baik untukmu. Kau bisa menyalahkan kakakmu. Itulah gunanya aku, 'kan?"

"Memang kau yang salah! Semuanya salahmu! Kalau pagi itu kau tidak meninggalkannya sendiri di sana, ular bodoh itu tidak akan membuatnya ketakutan sampai … omong kosong! Jika kau ada di sana, kau tidak akan membiarkanku mengusilinya. Jika kau ada di sana, sekarang Penguin Rakus itu pasti sedang bekeliaran sambil memamerkan topi tidur kepala bebek yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya."

Walau samar, Itachi dapat mendengarkan isakan Sasuke.

"Ke mana kau waktu itu? Menelepon kekasihmu? Kau hanya peduli tentang dirimu sendiri, Kakak Sialan! Karenamu, ayah bahkan tidak mengizinkanku mendekatinya. Dia berpikir, semua orang berpikir, bahkan perawat sialan itu, mereka terus saja berbicara, mengingatkanku bahwa aku hampir membunuhnya. Padahal itu semua salahmu, Uchiha Itachi, Kakak Sialan!"

Kemarahan yang membeku dalam pikiran dan hati adiknya kini mencair dan mengalir melalui suara adiknya yang bergetar. Itachi tinggal di sana untuk menampung semua kemarahan itu.

Tiga jam kemudian, suara Sasuke semakin mengecil, hingga akhirnya tidak ada kata-kata kasar lagi yang terdengar. Anak itu terlalu lelah. Meskipun tidak dapat melihat adiknya yang menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut, Itachi tahu Sasuke sudah ketiduran.

* * *

To be continued ….

* * *

A/N:

Hmm, ini sih berlaku untuk sekarang dan nanti. Berhubung beberapa waktu lalu, ada review di salah satu fic saya, yang nyebut tentang menjadikannya murid atau menyebut saya senpai. Sesungguhnya, bukan tidak menghargai, hanya saja saya kurang begitu nyaman dijadikan lebih dari seseorang.

Dan saran untuk kalian yang berminat menulis di FFn, menurut saya, label **"Don't Like, Don't Read"** itu dihilangkan saja. Bukannya mengkritik, hanya saja, biasanya saya merasa terusir setiap kali membuka sebuah fic dan nemu hal seperti itu (belum lagi baca, sudah diusir). Lagipula, saya orangnya tipe yang tidak tahu suka atau tidak sebelum ngerasain.

Instal KBBI versi digital, atau miliki versi cetaknya untuk kebutuhan menulis. Kalau masalah tanda baca, kalian bisa cari di internet, banyak kok yang bahas tentang itu, bahkan di forum Naruto juga ada.

Oke, terakhir, saya ucapkan terimakasih. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan bisa PM, saya jawab. Tetapi, kalau isinya permintaan untuk melanjutkan fic, saya tidak bisa jawab, karena updaten fic yang akan menjawabnya, yang artinya "Sabar" hahahahahahaha.

Maaf, jika ada salah kata.


	9. Chapter 8

**12 April 2004**

Sarutobi Kurenai menarik napas dalam. Anak pertama yang mengikuti tes IQ hari ini tampak sangat gugup. Gadis kecil itu terus menerus menyampirkan rambut sebahunya ke belakang telinga. Sekalipun itu masih tersemat di sana, ibu jari dan telunjuknya menangkap angin, lalu membawanya ke belakang telinga.

 _Apa kau bisa mengingat namaku?_

Lima kali dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, berlangsung tiga menit sekali. Setiap kali gadis itu tidak mampu menyembutkan namanya, dia kembali menyebutkan namanya.

Orang bilang anak Uchiha selalu memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Tetapi, rasanya reputasi gemilang itu telah runtuh.

Kurenai memaklumi keabsenan darah Uchiha dalam tubuh gadis kecil bermata putih itu. Menurut kabar, keluarga Uchiha mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan dua tahun lalu, dia yakin anak yang dimaksud kini duduk di hadapannya. Dia sedang tidak di Konoha saat mereka mengundang semua orang untuk mengenalkan putri angkat mereka. Baru saja dia kembali usai menyelesaikan studi S2 di Kumo.

 _Aku tidak menyangka mereka mengadopsinya._

Siapa yang mengira? Wanita itu menatap sosok di depannya tanpa berkedip. Panti asuhan bukan cuma satu, anak di panti asuhan bukan cuma satu, tetapi keberadaan anak itu seolah menegaskan bahwa hanya dialah satu-satunya anak di dunia ini yang pantas menjadi bagian Uchiha walau orang lain pasti tidak setuju.

Kurenai meletakkan kertas yang terjepit di papan bersama pena di meja yang terletak di sebelah kanannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari gadis kecil yang sekarang menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"Kau merindukan ibumu?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Walau menunduk, Kurenai masih bisa melihat mimik gadis itu yang suram. Dia seperti orang bodoh hari ini. Gelarnya sekarang tidak begitu terdengar bagus.

"Ayo, kita temui dia."

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Aelona Betsy's story** _ **January was My December**_

* * *

 **13 April 2004**

Piala berjajar di dalam lemari kaca yang terletak di belakang kursi kepala sekolah. Ide baru melintas di benak Mikoto saat melihatnya sekilas. Kepala sekolah masih menanti apa yang hendak dikatakan orangtua calon murid yang berkali-kali dia tolak pengesahan pendaftarannya.

"Dia bisa menyumbangkan piala untuk sekolah ini dalam kompetisi yang diadakan Oto Music Academy." Mikoto masih berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kepala sekolah yang terus saja menolak pendapatnya.

"Anda tahu masalahnya, 'kan?" tanya Kohaku, wanita tua yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah sekaligus kepala Yayasan Perguruan Konoha. Sekali lagi dia melirik Hinata yang tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan pembicaraan di sekitarnya. Gadis kecil itu sedang memandangi patung burung yang sengaja dia letakkan di salah satu sudut mejanya.

"Saya ingin dia berbaur dengan anak lainnya, bukan tentang bisa atau tidaknya dia mengikuti pelajaran," jawab Mikoto.

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda. Tetapi, cobalah bertindak objektif. Saya bisa menerimanya dengan baik di sini. Namun, perlu Anda ingat di sekolah ini bukan hanya saya penghuninya. Dia akan kesulitan bergaul dengan siswa di sini. Menjadi berbeda di dalam sekelompok orang itu sangat sulit. Itulah ma—"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan," potong Mikoto dengan bentakan. "dia tidak berbeda. Dia sama seperti anak lainnya," tambahnya semakin marah.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebelah kanan, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah ibunya yang merah. Ibunya sangat jarang berbicara dengan suara keras seperti itu.

"Percayalah, memasukkannya ke sekolah khusus adalah cara terbaik untuk membantunya." Kohaku tetap membalas ucapan Mikoto dengan suara yang lembut, mempertahankan sikap seorang profesional yang menjunjung tinggi etika.

* * *

Standar IQ yang ditentukan di sekolah itu delapan puluh, sementara hasil tes Hinata dua puluh angka di bawah standar. Jika hanya lima angka selisihnya, kepala sekolah akan mempertimbangkannya, begitu kata Kohaku tadi.

Kertas hasil tes IQ Hinata dia remas-remas lalu dilemparnya ke luar melalui jendela mobil yang dia buka sesaat, melupakan aturan membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan itu. Sebelum semua ini, dia sudah mendapatkan laporan pemeriksaan medis Hinata dari kepala panti asuhan. Mikoto tahu jelasnya seperti apa. Itachi pun sering mengatakannya, bahwa Hinata payah dalam banyak hal, terutama semua hal yang berkaitan dengan otak kiri. Tetapi, dia tidak peduli itu.

Tidak masalah sebodoh apa pun putrinya. Hanya saja stigma masyarakat yang telah terbentuk sedemikian rupa sulit diubah. Mereka yang berbeda harus selalu tersingkir. Hukum alam, katanya. _Kau akan selalu bergerak mencari sebuah tempat di mana makhluk-makhluk yang sama denganmu tinggal._

 _Bagaimana rasanya menjadi satu-satunya orang berkulit putih di tengah puluhan orang berkulit hitam?_

Mikoto tahu. Bohong jika dia menjawab biasa saja, atau lebih bohong lagi jika dia menjawab nyaman.

Tidak, tidak. Hinata harus mencobanya. Gadis kecilnya tidak akan kemana-mana, dia akan mengenakan rok lipit sebatas dengkul berwarna hitam kebiruan dan kemeja biru muda khas SD Konoha. Hinata bersekolah di tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumah, supaya dia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk kepulangan putri tercintanya.

Hinata akan punya banyak teman dari sekolahnya. Suatu saat beberapa dari mereka berkunjung ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Semua itu merupakan momen yang dinanti-nantinya.

* * *

 **03 Mei 2004**

Sore itu, Sasuke menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya di sofa, pun tongkat bisbolnya. Dia berjalan ke dapur sambil membuka kaos tipis putih yang basah oleh keringatnya. Dengan kaos itu Sasuke menyeka wajahnya yang dikotori debu lapangan. Ketika dia menatap kaos putihnya itu warnanya berubah sedikit coklat. Sasuke harus mencucinya segera sebelum kotorannya semakin susah dihilangkan.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi saat dia akan masuk ke sana. Bebek Berisik itu mengenakan handuk ungu muda untuk melilit tubuhnya, sementara handuk biru tua untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang habis dikeramas. _Handuk biru tua?_

"Hoi, Sialan, enak sekali kau pakai handukku," kata Sasuke tidak terima. Dia menarik paksa handuk itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, _Nii-chan_." Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan gugup.

Sasuke memandangnya sekilas. Wajah Hinata yang biasa kalem dan menenangkan itu kini terlihat muram. Tidak biasanya dia begitu hanya karena dibentak olehnya. Sasuke mendengus, lalu melemparkan handuknya ke kepala Hinata. "Kembalikan kalau sudah selesai."

Tanpa memedulikan jawaban Hinata, Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi. Anak itu selalu tahu kapan harus menggunakan wajah sedihnya untuk merayu orang seperti Sasuke. Kalau keluarganya bilang Hinata itu polos, baginya anak itu mirip rubah yang licik.

Sambil mencuci pakaiannya, Sasuke teringat cerita Sai di lapangan dekat sekolah tadi, tempat main untuk anak segala usia.

Itu berbeda dengan seminggu pertama Hinata belajar di SD Konoha. Awalnya gadis itu terlihat gembira. Setiap saat dia berceloteh dengan girang, tidak peduli bahwa ceritanya tidak mudah dipahami. Seingatnya, seminggu pertama cuma diisi kegiatan ringan yang tidak melibatkan buku.

Hari ini, perbedaannya mulai terasa.

Sai bilang satu kelas menertawakan Hinata karena tidak bisa berhitung satu sampai sepuluh. Abjad yang terdengar lebih mudah daripada Hiragana atau Katakana, Hinata cuma tahu huruf A dan B. Parahnya, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakan anak-anak. Padahal Itachi sangat rajin mengajari Kelinci Idiot itu.

Ah, Naruto yang ikut mendengar cerita Sai menyalahkannya atas kebodohan Hinata.

"Itu semua salahmu, Teme. Kau sering sekali memanggilnya idiot, bodoh, dungu dan banyak lagi. Kau kan tahu setiap perkataan itu adalah doa. Menyebutnya begitu sama seperti kau berdoa supaya dia jadi seperti itu. Kami- _sama_ mengabulkan doamu."

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan omong kosong seperti itu. Kebodohan Hinata memang bawaan lahir, dia kan bukan keturunan Uchiha, tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu tentang itu," gumam Sasuke. Dia memasukkan kaos putih yang baru dia sikat ke dalam ember kecil.

* * *

Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam. Di dapur Hinata sedang asyik menikmati makaroni panggang dan pie susu. Mikoto menemaninya di meja makan sambil mencincang bawang merah, persiapan untuk menu makan malam.

Saat seharusnya Hinata belajar, dia malah enak-enakan di dapur, berpesta dengan setumpuk makanan. Ibunya pula memanjakan Si Cengeng itu.

Kasih sayang Mikoto untuk Hinata sudah terlewat batas. Ibunya tidak bisa lagi membedakan yang baik dan buruk.

Sasuke menghampiri mereka. Tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik dua piring penuh makaroni panggang dan pie susu, kemudian menjauhkannya dari Hinata.

"Sasu- _chan_ , apa yang kaulakukan? Kembalikan sekarang." Mikoto geram melihat kelakukan Sasuke, gara-gara putra bungsunya itu, mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, siap menangis.

"Dengar, dia tidak akan makan apa-apa malam ini sampai dia menulis huruf A sampai E sebanyak lima halaman."

Mikoto memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Dia berpikir sejenak. _Mungkin itu berhasil_ , pikir Mikoto. Dia tersenyum. "Jadilah guru yang baik."

* * *

 **19 Mei 2004**

Anak itu, entah dengan tujuan apa, tidak bergerak sejak lima menit lalu Sakura menemukannya di sana, berdiri di depan sebuah toko kaset. Dia masuk ke dalam toko, mencari seorang Uchiha yang mungkin sedang ditunggu anak itu. Namun, di dalam hanya ada dua pria berpenampilan layaknya _rocker_ yang pastinya tidak dikenali dan satu lagi Idate Morino, kasir di toko kaset Morino, yang sering menggodanya saat mencari kaset film drama penguras emosi.

Sakura keluar dari toko sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengakrabkan diri dengan bocah Uchiha itu. Keberadaannya tidak dipedulikan, tidak ada tanda bahwa dia diingat.

Dibawa pergi? Kening Sakura mengerut. Bodoh sekali, semasa kecil ibunya sering bilang, "Sayang, hati-hati dengan orang asing. Jangan menerima apa pun dari orang asing atau bahkan jangan berbicara dengan mereka."

"Pasti dia diajarkan begitu juga," gumam Sakura.

Bodohnya kau Sakura. Setiap malam minggu, dia selalu menelepon kediaman Uchiha untuk pendekatan dengan putra bungsu mereka, tetapi tidak ingat nomornya.

Sakura kembali ke dalam toko sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia menghampiri Idate, lalu berkata, "Idate- _san_ , boleh pinjam telepon?"

"Oh, tentu," jawab Idate sambil mengangkat telepon dan meletakkannya di meja kasir di dekat Sakura. "Morino- _sama_ itu orang baik, dia pasti tidak keberatan kalau kau menambah tagihannya bulan ini," kata Idate sedikit bercanda ketika Sakura mengambil gagang telepon, lalu menekan nomor ponsel ibunya.

" _Kaa_ - _san,_ ini aku." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit jengkel melihat Idate yang bertopang dagu, memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. "Beritahu ibunya Sasuke, putri mereka berdiri tidak jelas di depan toko kaset dekat komplek perumahan kita." Sakura membalikkan badannya selagi menunggu ibunya berbicara di seberang, dia tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah Idate. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, _Kaa-san_. Pokoknya beritahu saja ibunya. Sudah, ya."

"Kau kenal anak itu?" tanya Idate yang mau tak mau mendengar Sakura berbicara tentang anak yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan tokonya.

"Jangan bercanda. Dia calon adik iparku, lho!" jawab Sakura setengah bercanda. Lumayan juga untuk menyingkirkan pikiran Idate tentang menjadikannya pacar pertama.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Idate membuat Sakura jengkel. "Pasti kau bohong."

"Aku tidak perlu berusaha membuatmu percaya, 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak," jawab Idate mantap. "Omong-omong kau tadi mau cari kaset apa? Ada kaset film horor baru, lho."

"Ah, iya, sampai lupa." Sejenak Sakura tidak meneruskannya, dia fokus mendengar musik yang sekarang mengalun di seluruh penjuru toko kaset. "Kebetulan sekali. Yang sedang main ini yang kucari. Apa sih judulnya?"

"Oh, ini punya Hikari- _sama_. Yang ini _Haru no Nioi_. Ini bonus di album _Broken Memories_. Dengar-dengar, anak pertamanya yang menyusun komposisinya. Sayangnya, kami tidak punya lagi."

"Lalu yang kau putar itu apa?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Hei, itu koleksi Morino- _sama_ , bisa mati aku dibunuhnya kalau kujual."

Sakura mengendurkan bahunya, lalu menunduk lesu.

"Kau tahu LiVal?" tanya Idate, gagal melafalkan huruf L dengan benar, itu terdengar seperti R. Sakura menggeleng. "Label yang menaungi Hyuuga Hikari dan komponis-komponis legendaris lainnya. Mereka juga memiliki toko kaset yang tersebar di banyak lokasi. Kau mungkin bisa menemukan album itu di sana."

Semangat Sakura kembali dalam sekejap. Dia menatap Idate penuh harap.

"Nama LiVal itu diambil dari akronim Lilly of the Valley. Itu karena rumah produksi LiVal dimulai dari sebuah studio rekaman yang diberikan pada pasangan Ootsutsuki Hamura dan Ootsutsuki Hanare sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Terlebih Hanare- _san_ sangat menyukai …."

Sakura memijat tengkuknya sambil mendesis. Idate masih mengoceh tentang sejarah produser m10usik klasik terpopuler di Jepang. Dari semua ocehan tak satu pun terdengar informasi yang dia butuhkan.

" _A-ano_ , Idate- _san_ , toko kasetnya di mana?" Akhirnya Sakura berhasil membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tak enaknya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf," kata Idate, lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Kira-kira seratus meter dari sini. Kau akan langsung menemukannya kalau sudah lewat lampu merah."

"Terimakasih."

* * *

Ketika Sakura keluar, seorang ibu menyajikan pemandangan mengharukan. Sakura segera menghampiri wanita yang sedang menciumi wajah putrinya dengan ekspresi lega. Dugaannya pasti tidak salah. Anak itu memang berdiri di sana tanpa diketahui keluarganya.

"Sudah sampai rupanya," kata Sakura, tepat saat _Haru no Nioi_ tidak terdengar lagi.

"Oh, kau Sakura, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Terimakasih. Kau sangat membantuku. Sudah dua jam kami mencarinya." Musik yang menyala di dalam toko kaset itu sekarang digantikan dengan music jazz. Sakura melirik mobil yang parkir di pelataran toko kaset Morino, dengan seorang sopir yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Itu kewajibanku, Bi," kata Sakura, kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Sebagai calon kakak ipar_ , tambah Sakura dalam hati. Ino pasti uring-uringan jika besok kejadian hari ini dia ceritakan. Sakura selangkah lebih maju dibanding teman pirangnya itu. Walau Sasuke selalu cuek, setidaknya dia berhasil membuka celah kecil untuk berteman dengan calon mertuanya. "Sepertinya dia suka sekali dengan musik Hyuuga Hikari. Tadi kasir di dalam bilang, albumnya lah yang baru diputar, itu terdengar sampai di sini."

"Ah, Bibi tidak terpikir ke sana. Dia memang suka piano."

"Benarkah?" kata Sakura berusaha terlihat antusias. Sejujurnya, dia tidak begitu suka musik klasik, akustik dan yang terlalu keras, seperti _Heavy metal._

"Tentu saja. Lain kali mampirlah ke rumah, dengarkan permainannya."

"Aku pasti mampir," jawab Sakura antusias. _Dapatkan hati adiknya, berarti dapat hati ibunya, dan akhirnya Sasuke-_ kun.

"Atau sekalian sekarang saja," usul Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Hm, lain kali saja, Bi. Ada kaset yang harus segera ketemukan sebelum orang lain menghabiskan stoknya."

* * *

Sakura berdiri di seberang sebuah toko kaset, menanti giliran pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang. Sambil menunggu, Sakura memainkan gubahan yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi dengan suaranya yang bahkan tidak semerdu burung beo. Sakura terkikik geli mendapati pendapatnya tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Ehem, ehem!" suara dehaman secara mendadak menghentikannya. Sakura menoleh ke ke kirinya hanya untuk mendapati anak lelaki berkacamata hitam, bermasker dan bertongkat yang hendak menyeberang. Rambut lelaki itu jabrik dan berwarna coklat. "Aku Huang Jun," kata orang itu menyebutkan nama orang Cina, tetapi aksen Jepang-nya sangat kental. Sakura menduga dia keturunan Cina yang menetap. "Kau baru menyanyikan salah satu komposisi dari album yang sedang kucari. Apa kau tahu di mana aku bisa menemukannya?"

Kejutannya, anak lelaki, yang kelihatannya buta dan mungkin sedang sakit flu itu, mencari album musik klasik bikinan Hyuuga Hikari yang juga dicari Sakura. _Haru no Nioi_. Itu komposisi yang dicari Sakura dan baru saja dinyanikannya, terdapat di album _Broken Memories_ , seperti kata Idate, komposisi itu adalah bonus dan kemungkinan besar disusun oleh Neji. Rasanya seperti wajah Neji yang nyaris rusak dalam kenangan. Beberapa kenangan telah rusak jauh sebelum dia sempat mengingatnya. Dia pikir album itu pasti cocok untuk didengarnya.

"Aku dari Cina," kata Jun lagi, kali ini dia berusaha bebicara tepat di depan Sakura, walau sedikit melenceng. "Ayahku sedang ada urusan di sini."

"Wow. Kau berani sekali berkeliaran tanpa ayahmu," canda Sakura, kemudian dia tertawa. "Aku pikir kau bicara dengan siapa tadi. Apa kau sengaja ikut untuk mencari album itu?"

"Komponisnya dari sini, kupikir akan lebih mudah menemukannya," jawab Jun sekenannya.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Tidak begitu," jawab Jun setengah berbisik. "Aku suka mendengar musik, terutama klasik. Kau sendiri?"

"A-ahaha," Sakura tertawa ragu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia sudah menebaknya. Lelaki buta itu berpenampilan klasik, mengenakan pakaian tradisional Cina berwarna abu-abu gelap. Oh, dia jadi teringat dengan film-film laga bertema kung fu yang sering dia tonton bersama Ino. "Dengar suka sih, cuma J-pop atau R&B," jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyanyikan musik klasik?" tanya lelaki itu berusaha terdengar penasaran.

Seketika Sakura tertunduk lesu. Dia tidak takut walau setetes air mata lolos dari permata hijaunya yang sayu. Lelaki yang nyaris berdiri di depannya itu buta, jadi dia tidak perlu sungkan. "Ada kenalan yang sering memainkannya untukku."

Belum sempat Jun bertanya lagi, Sakura menarik salah satu tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana, menyeberangi jalan bersama pejalan kaki yang lain.

"Hampir saja kelewatan," kata Sakura ketika mereka mencapai seberang.

* * *

Jun dan Sakura berdiri di depan meja kasir, menanti seseorang yang katanya akan menanyakan stok _Broken Memories_ di cabang lain. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya wanita itu menelepon, dan lagi-lagi belum ada.

Sebenarnya di toko itu tersisa satu. Tetapi, yang mereka butuhkan kan dua. Satu untuk Sakura dan satu untuk Jun.

Tadinya Sakura sempat mengusulkan album itu untuk Jun saja, karena dia sendiri cuma tertarik pada _Haru no Nioi_ , dia kan sudah bilang aliran musik yang disukainya itu J-pop dan R&B. Makanya Jun lebih pantas memilikinya.

Jun yang terlihat cerdas itu langsung meminta penjaga kasir menanyakan stok album itu ke cabang lain, ide yang tak terpikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Albumnya masih ada dua di cabang Oto," kata wanita penjaga kasir sambil menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. "Jika mau kalian harus menanggung ongkos kirimnya," tambah wanita itu.

"Aku ambil," kata Jun terdengar tegas. Sakura sedikit terkesan dengan sikap anak lelaki di sebelahnya yang terlihat dewasa itu. "Sakura, berikan alamat rumahmu padanya."

Sakura melangkah mundur. Dia terkejut. Suara itu. Cara Jun menyebut namanya seperti dia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, dan seingatnya dia belum memberitahukan namanya pada Jun.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Jun.

Mungkin Sakura sudah memperkenalkan dirinya, tetapi melupakan itu. "Maaf," katanya pelan. Sakura segera menuliskan alamatnya di atas kertas yang disediakan penjaga kasir untuknya, beserta nomor telepon rumahnya. "Jun," kata Sakura ketika ide sinting melintas di benaknya. "Boleh aku … menuliskan nomor teleponmu di sini?" Sakura menunjuk secarik kertas yang dia dapat dengan menyobek kertas milik penjaga kasir, dia yakin Jun mengerti maksudnya walau Jun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sakura penasaran setengah mati. Ekspresi macam apa yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam dan masker Jun? Meminta nomor telepon anak lelaki itu sungguh memalukan. Bagaimana tanggapan Jun mengenai dirinya yang terlewat berani? Ah, kenapa Sakura menjadi malu-malu begini, dengan Sasuke saja dia tidak begitu.

Dulu sekali, Sakura terang-terangan merayu Sasuke agar dia mendapatkan nomor telepon kediaman Uchiha, tidak ada rasa malu yang singgah.

"Maksudku, kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu dari Cina, aku bisa meneleponmu," kata Sakura terburu-buru, berpikir itu bisa menepis apa yang dia pikir dipikirkan oleh Jun.

* * *

Tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah kepada gadis bodoh yang baru saja datang bersama ibunya. Setan Sialan itu pandai sekali membuat orang cemas. Siang tadi, sepulang dari sekolah, dia langsung disambut berita menghilangnya Hinata dari satpam mereka. Hal itu jelas membuatnya kelimpungan, mencari-cari seperti orang dungu.

Sasuke bahkan sempat menduga seseorang menunggu Hinata di sekolah kemudian menculiknya. Bayangan tentang orang asing yang menyakiti Kelinci Idiot itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Beberapa menit lalu, ketika ayahnya bilang ibunya menemukan Hinata berdiri di depan toko kaset untuk mendengar musik klasik yang diputar di sana, kepalanya mendadak panas. Semua orang kerepotan karenanya. Ayahnya sekarang sedang menyusul Itachi yang belum tahu Hinata sudah ditemukan. Dan yang dilakukan Hinata?

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, hah?" kata Sasuke membentak Hinata. "Berkeliaran di luar seolah kau he—"

"Sasuke," perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh bentakan Mikoto.

"Kau membuat semua orang mencari-carimu seperti idiot." Seakan tidak mendengar ibunya, Sasuke melanjutkan makiannya. "Kau idiot, tapi tidak usah ajak orang lain menjadi idiot sepertimu."

Mikoto bersiap menampar Sasuke yang tidak bisa diam. Namun, suara putri tersayangnya menghentikannya.

"Aku idiot. Aku idiot. Aku idiot." Hinata terduduk di dekat kaki Sasuke, mengulang kalimat yang sama sambil menangis, kemudian gadis kecil itu memeluk kaki Sasuke. Tangisannya pun semakin kencang. "Ma-maafkan aku, _nii-chan_ karena a-aku anak yang buruk."

Orang sering memanggilnya Uchiha Idiot. Hinata tidak tahu arti kata yang sering dia dengar itu, dari teman-temannya dan Sasuke. Tetapi, siang itu, sepulang sekolah, salah satu temannya yang diakui guru paling pintar di kelasnya mengajaknya pergi untuk memberitahunya perbedaan idiot dan jenius.

Kimimaro, anak laki-laki berambut putih yang kepintarannya di atas rata-rata, menunjukkan seorang remaja lelaki berambut oranye. Mata coklat gelapnya seperti nyaris keluar, besar dan melotot. Tatapan pemuda oranye itu tidak lurus. Dia terus-terusan melihat ke kanan walau kayu yang sedang dia haluskan permukaannya berada tepat di depannya.

Kimimaro mendekati pemuda itu lalu mengucapkan salam. Dia berbasa-basi, menanyakan tentang meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu paling berkualitas. Saat berbicara pemuda oranye itu tidak memandang wajah Kimimaro, lagi-lagi pandangannya mendarat ke tempat lain, tepatnya ke tumpukan kayu yang ada di pelataran toko mebel itu. Cara berbicaranya tak beraturan dan sering mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Kau lihat?" kata Kimimaro setelah dia menyelesaikan basa-basinya dengan pemuda oranye itu—yang kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. "Itu yang disebut idiot. Persis sepertimu."

Teman-temannya menertawakannya, tetapi dia malah ikut senang. Dia tidak tahu bahwa itu sebenarnya buruk untuknya. Hinata pikir temannya yang tertawa itu menandakan mereka bahagia.

Sekarang dia tahu. Pemuda berambut oranye itu sangat buruk jika dibandingkan dengan Kimimaro yang cerdas. Dia pun bicaranya tidak lancar. Idiot yang dimaksud selama ini bukan kata yang baik. Itu untuk menunjuk sesuatu yang tidak sempurna, seperti dirinya. Lalu kenapa teman-temannya tertawa, terlihat bahagia sekali karena hal buruk itu?

Dia tidak paham. Yang dia paham sekarang dia adalah anak yang buruk.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau tidak begitu. Kau anak yang baik." Mikoto ikut terduduk di lantai. Perlahan dia menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau anak terbaik yeng pernah hidup di dunia ini."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan berbuat apa. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini. Ah, dia memang tidak pernah stabil jika itu tentang Hinata. Dia pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang mencoba menyenangkan Hinata dengan kata-kata pujian.

Hinata belum bisa menulis dengan huruf romaji yang diajarkan Itachi padanya. Hinata baru mengenal A sampai O, lebih sering dia menyebutnya tidak berurutan. Sasuke sudah mencoba berbagai metode pembelajaran, tetapi hanya itulah hasilnya. Hinata tidak tahu harus apa bila berhubungan dengan angka. Sekeras apa pun Sasuke berusaha mengajari Hinata hasilnya tetap sama. Hari ini Hinata bisa berhitung satu sampai dua puluh, keesokannya semua hilang. Hinata tidak tahu makna satu sampai dua puluh, kecuali sekelompok kata yang harus dihafalkannya. Dia bisa bermain piano, tetapi kesulitan mempelajari not balok, lebih sulit lagi not angka.

Padahal nyaris sebulan ini Sasuke tidak pernah main dengan teman-temannya karena fokus memperbaiki kebodohan Hinata. Bahkan dia sering bolos dari kegiatan klub supaya dia bisa mengajari Hinata.

Dia tidak marah karena hal merepotkan itu. Menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Hinata terdengar lebih baik daripada bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dan dia sangat menyukainya.

* * *

 **20 Mei 2004**

Huang Ho datang ke Jepang untuk melihat sesuatu secara langsung. Surat wasiat lain dari Hyuuga Hiroki baru saja ditemukan, wasiat yang sudah lama dicari, terkubur di bawah sebuah pohon di kebun bunga Hyuuga.

Isinya perintah pembangunan rumah sakit bebas biaya di atas tanah yang sempat dibeli Hiroki sebelum kematiannya. Lokasi tanah itu tidak jauh dari sebuah panti asuhan yang kerap dikunjungi Hiroki, kata Yamato, menyampaikan apa yang sering disampaikan ayahnya.

Sekali lagi, Ho memandangi selembar kertas—yang penuh dengan noda darah di setiap sudutnya—dengan kening mengerut dalam. Di bagian belakangnya terdapat cap tangan Hiroki yang waktu itu dipastikan berlumur darah.

Bayangan ayahnya yang panik karena di kejar-kejar kematian berputar dalam pikirannya. Lelaki tua itu tergesa-gesa pergi ke kebun bunga Hyuuga, mendatangi surat wasiatnya hanya untuk menambahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan kata keramat, " _Yurushite._ " Ditulis dengan aksara Hiragana, bukan gaya ayahnya yang lebih senang menggunakan Kanji.

Ho memikirkan kesalahan sebesar apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Hiroki begitu keras terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu menghitungnya ketika kata itu diucapkan ayahnya. Itu yang kedua kalinya.

"Yamato!" teriakannya memenuhi ruang keluarga Mansion Sarutobi, tempat teraman untuk menginap satu atau dua malam selama dia berada di Jepang.

"Ya, Tuan," sahut Yamato dengan mulutnya yang terisi oleh makanan. Pria itu sedang melangsungkan acara sarapan ketika teriakan tuannya terdengar.

"Tunda kepulangan kita ke Cina."

Yamato yang baru menelan sisa makanan dalam mulutnya melotot marah. "Tuan," Yamato menyebut tuannya dengan nada khawatir. "Penundaan bisa berbahaya untuk Anda dan Jun- _sama_."

"Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu."

"Kalian pulang saja dulu. Biar—"

"Yamato," potong Ho dengan penuh penekanan, mengingatkan sopirnya itu bahwa hal yang ingin diperiksanya bukan hal sembarangan.

"Baiklah."

* * *

 **22 Mei 2004**

Sabtu pagi, sekitar pukul sembilan, Ho dan sopirnya mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan, lalu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat itu. Kemarin, sehari penuh dihabiskan Ho membaca beberapa lembar kertas berisi informasi tentang Happy Places, panti asuhan yang didirikan pada tahun 1903. Dia yakin, ada sesuatu di sana. Kalau tidak ayahnya yang keras itu tidak mungkin bertindak di luar batas karakternya.

Hiroki, diam-diam sering mengunjungi tempat itu seorang diri. Entah apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di sana. Anehnya lagi, Hiroki setiap bulan mengucurkan dana berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya, berlangsung sejak tahun 1998 sampai saat ini.

Tembok yang memagari panti itu telah diruntuhkan. Terlihat di kejauhan tanah yang hendak dijadikan lahan proyek pembangunan rumah sakit bebas biaya yang akan disahkan sebagai bagian dari panti. Pada 1992, tahun pertama dan terakhir dia mampir ke panti itu, lahannya tidak seluas saat ini dan bangunannya juga tidak sebagus sekarang.

Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada hal aneh, seperti teka-teki yang disembunyikan di dalam dinding yang beberapa bata penyusunnya bisa dicopot. Dia pikir perasaanya sedikit berlebihan.

Lantaran tak menemukan hal janggal yang dia pikir bisa dia temukan di panti itu, Ho berdiri dari bangku taman yang dia duduki karena kelelahan usai berkeliling, kemudian dia melangkah menuju parkiran, di mana Yamato sedang menunggunya.

"TUAN, TOLONG LEMPARKAN BOLA ITU!"

Ho berhenti, lalu menoleh ke kiri. Anak lelaki berusia sekitar dua belas tahun berlari sambil berteriak padanya, mengulang kalimat yang sama beberapa kali. Ho menurunkan pandangannya ke permukaan tanah. Dia sedikit tersenyum mendapati bola bisbol menggelinding pelan ke kakinya.

Ah, dia teringat masa mudanya yang gemilang bersama bisbol. Ho mengambil bola itu, sebentar dia perhatikan. Itu bukan bola bisbol seperti dugaannya, tetapi bola sofbol. Kemudian Ho melemparnya kepada anak yang beteriak tadi.

"TERIMAKASIH, TUAN!" anak itu berteriak, lalu berlari ke lapangan di mana teman-temannya menanti.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Tuan?" tanya Yamato ketika dia sampai di parkiran, terdengar sangat penasaran.

Ho tidak menanggapinya. Pria itu hendak membuka pintu mobil, tetapi Yamato memotongnya dengan gerakan cepat.

Yamato tidak berani mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia segera menyalakan mesin mobil sambil berharap tuannya itu dengan sukarela menjawab pertanyaannya.

Alih-alih mengingat pertanyaanya, tuannya malah sibuk memerhatikan mobil sedan hitam yang baru berpapasan dengan mereka ketika mobil yang dikendarainya itu sudah jalan sejauh seratus meter dari panti. Mobil sedan hitam itu memag bagus, tetapi mana mungkin tuannya mendamba mobil itu.

"Berhenti," mendadak Ho memerintah sopirnya. Yamato menengok ke belakang setelah dia berhasil menghentikan mobil, untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada tuannya itu. "Kau tahu siapa itu tadi?" Jangan-jangan Tuan memang berniat memiliki mobil itu, pikir Yamato.

Yamato tidak tahu tepatnya siapa, karena mobilnya begitu tertutup, hanya sebuah simbol kipas yang cukup akrab dalam penglihatannya. "Kalau dilihat dari aksesoris di bagian bumper depan mobilnya, mereka Uchiha, Tuan," jawab Yamato pada akhirnya.

Pandangan Ho melewati kaca bagian belakang mobil. Mobil yang baru saja berpapasan dengan mereka berbelok ke kiri, masuk ke panti asuhan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Dia memutar tubuhnya hingga kembali ke posisinya semula. Sejenak dia berpikir tentang sebuah perasaan yang tiba-tiba menawannya, menuntutnya kembali ke panti.

"Lanjutkan," katanya, tak menuruti nalurinya.

* * *

To be continued ….


	10. Chapter 9

**13 September 2004**

Suara ribut memenuhi setiap sudut ruang kelas 1A. Yugao mengelus dadanya. Dia tidak yakin apa bisa bertahan di sini.

Keraguan itu telah berulang kali mampir di benaknya, padahal baru seminggu yang lalu dia diterima sebagai tenaga pengajar, menggantikan wanita tua yang pensiun.

Yugao menatap kasihan anak itu, yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan papan tulis. Dia diam, tidak marah atau menangis, karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diributkan teman-temannya.

"Kidoumaru dan Kimimaro, kalian bertukar tempat sekarang," perintah Yugao dengan suaranya yang rendah dan jernih.

"Aku tidak mau, _Sensei_ ," kata Jiroubou yang sedari tadi anteng. Anak lelaki bertubuh besar itu mengerutkan keningnya marah. Dia sudah senang dengan Kimimaro, tidak masalah jika orang bilang dia bersama bocah berambut putih itu lantaran dia bodoh. "Kidoumaru suka memukul kepala," Jiroubou menambahkan alasannya menolak tukar tempat.

Kimimaro tidak peduli dengan keributan di sekitarnya. Baginya, siapa pun yang menjadi teman sekelompoknya, tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Dia akan memastikan tugasnya yang paling sempurna.

Yugao hendak berkata tegas, bahwa keputusan itu final, namun secepat dia ingin mengatakannya, secepat itu pula suara yang terdengar selembut eskrim menginterupsinya.

" _Sensei_ ," anak lelaki berambut klimis itu memanggilnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Yugao menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Aku mau dengan Hinata," katanya, membuat semua murid kaget, termasuk teman sekelompoknya.

Shizuka begitu senang dipasangkan dengan Sai untuk tugas kelompok ini. Mendengar permintaan Sai, dia merasa ditolak. Bibirnya sekilas mengerut. Dia membuang tatapannya ke buku tulis di mejanya, lalu berpura-pura menulis.

Dulu Sai, dengan enteng, bilang dia suka Hinata karena gadis itu tidak berisik. Tetapi, sekarang dia begitu jengkel terhadap Hinata.

Orangtuanya memindahkannya ke SD Konoha yang berjarak lima kilometer dari rumahnya. Terlebih lagi dia harus meninggalkan SD Shitoku, sekolah yang diidam-idamkannya sejak lama, tempat idolanya—Shimura Danzo, seorang pelukis terkenal—menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah dasar.

 _Kalau Sai berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata-_ chan _, dia bisa menjaganya._

Bibinya, Uchiha Mikoto, bilang begitu lima hari setelah dia bersekolah di SD Shitoku, dengan wajah memohon. Orangtuanya, dengan senyum kaku, menyetujui rencana tidak menguntungkan itu.

Sai membencinya.

Sepedanya sekarang tidak berguna.

Dengan mobil pun, lima kilometer itu menerkam waktunya sebanyak dua puluh menit, lengkap dengan padatnya lalu lintas.

Dan dia harus menemani Hinata sepanjang dia di sekolah. Menjaganya seperti putri kerajaan yang tidak boleh terluka, baik hati maupun tubuhnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu, dia harus melapor, nyaris seperti satpam.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Aelona Betsy's story** _ **January was My December**_

* * *

 **14 September 2004**

Kemarin malam, nyaris tengah malam, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya saat dia ingin ke dapur mengambil segelas air. Mereka membicarakan tentang memindahkan Hinata ke sekolah ABK yang paling dekat dari rumah mereka.

 _Paling dekat dari rumah_.

Nyatanya itu tidak sedekat yang dibayangkan Sasuke.

Sekolah ABK itu berada di distrik Shikkotsu. Dia naik kereta komuter ke sana, salah satu pinggiran di Konoha, hanya empat puluh persennya dihuni manusia, sisanya disebut sebagai Hutan Shikkotsu, yang telah ditetapkan pemerintah Konoha sebagai hutan lindung.

Sasuke harus tahu calon sekolah Hinata itu seperti apa. Ya, dia hanya ingin tahu. Hinata tidak boleh sekolah di sana kalau sekolah itu sama jahatnya seperti SD Konoha.

Alasan yang dia gunakan agar diizinkan libur sekolah dan berpergian seorang diri adalah, "Bulan depan Naruto berulang tahun. Tiga hari lewat dia menangis meratapi kematian Gamabunta. Aku ingin pergi ke Myouboku. Kudengar katak di sana bagus-bagus."

Persahabatan yang luar biasa. Mikoto dan pikirannya yang lurus mempercayai Sasuke dan akalnya yang berliku-liku.

Sasuke menutup buku berjudul _Piano untuk Pemula_ yang sedari tadi dibacanya, kemudian mengucapkan pengakuan dosa di dalam hatinya yang kotor, dan memohon ampunan Kami- _sama_. Bagaimana pun dia telah berbohong, _pada ibunya_. Kata orang-orang tua zaman dulu, "Jika kau berbohong pada orangtuamu, kau akan mendapatkan masalah." Kata-kata itu bekerja dengan cara yang ajaib dalam hidupnya.

Ah, tetapi Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti di Stasiun Myouboku. Lima menit Sasuke akan terbuang, menunggu penumpang yang turun dan yang naik. Walau demikian, dia tetap pergi ke Myouboku seperti yang diakuinya pada Mikoto.

Ketika Sasuke melihat peron melalui jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya, Sasuke sedikit heran. Penumpang Myouboku-Shikkotsu terbilang banyak.

Dari sekian orang, Sasuke tertarik pada anak lelaki berambut putih yang memegang tongkat. Tangannya digandeng oleh wanita tua yang terlihat bersemangat.

 _Murid di Yayasan Umino_ , tebak Sasuke.

* * *

Jalur kereta hanya mencapai Distrik Myouboku pada tahun 1998. Pada tahun 2000, proyek pembangunan jalur kereta komuter ke distrik Shikkotsu selesai. Stasiun mungil di sana diresmikan dua minggu setelah itu.

Siapa pun yang membangun jalur kereta ke Shikkotsu pastilah orang yang siap merugi. Dan orang yang merugi itu adalah Hyuuga. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan banyak uang untuk hal yang tak menguntungkan bisnis mereka. Perubahan Hyuuga yang manis dan tak terhapuskan walau kematian menghentikan setiap rencana kebaikan mereka yang belum diwujudkan.

Sasuke bersyukur. Dia tidak perlu turun di Stasiun Myouboku, menyambung dengan bis untuk mencapai Yayasan Umino, yang berjarak seratus meter dari stasiun Shikkotsu, berdasarkan informasi yang dibagi Nenek Kaguya, nenek yang mengantarkan cucu laki-lakinya yang buta ke sekolah anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus.

"Aku harus mengantarkan Toneri ke kelasnya. Apa kau mau ikut?" Kaguya bertanya karena dia lihat Sasuke terdiam di depan gerbang yayasan itu, memandang penuh perhatian bangunan yayasan.

Ada empat buah gedung yang berdiri di sana. Tiga gedung yang bentuk dan ukurannya sama nyaris membentuk persegi, hanya perlu menambahkan satu lagi gedung dengan bentuk dan ukuran yang sama di bagian depan.

Gedung di bagian depan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sasuke yakin itu gedung yang dikhususkan untuk seseorang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di sekolah itu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Duluan saja, aku ingin melihat-lihat," katanya kemudian.

Melihat-lihat bisa dilakukan lain kali. Sasuke punya pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Sasuke mendekati pos satpam yang berada tidak jauh dari gerbang.

Satpam itu adalah pria yang nyaris tua. Dia sedang menikmati sarapannya sambil mengawasi gerbang dan sekitarnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, bingung, ketika satpam itu meletakkan sumpitnya di meja, lalu buru-buru mengambil pena dan buku tulis.

Satpam itu keluar dari pos, kemudian menunjukkan buku tulisnya pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke semakin kebingungan. Ragu-ragu dia melihat buku itu. _**Ada yang bisa kubantu?**_

 _Hah?!_ Sasuke berseru dengan keterkejutan luar biasa dalam hatinya. Satu yang dicatat dalam pikirannya: _sekolah ini buruk._

Bagaimana mungkin mereka memperkerjakan satpam bisu? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika terjadi masalah yang tidak bisa ditanganinya seorang diri? Berteriak? Kau bercanda, 'kan?

Pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya sekarang benar-benar harus dijawab sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku perlu bertemu dengan Kepala Yayasan atau Kepala Sekolah SMP pun jadi," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Si satpam menutup bukunya, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke, isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya saja dengan pasrah.

* * *

Di kantor Kepala Yayasan, Sasuke mendapati seorang pria separuh baya dengan bekas luka yang melintang dari bawah mata kanannya melewati batang hidung sampai ke bawah mata kirinya. Walau terlihat tidak berkarisma, tidak tampan juga, tetapi pria itu tampak bersahabat dan meyakinkan sebagai pepimpin bagi anak-anak pengidap kelainan.

Umino Iruka, seorang veteran yang dihentikan oleh amputasi kaki saat usianya masih sangat muda dan juga saat namanya mulai dikenal berkat aksi heroiknya, menatap Sasuke. Tatapannya dibarengi pertanyaan: _Apa yang dilakukan anak yang terlihat tidak memiliki kebutuhan khusus itu di sini?_

Berhenti menjadi prajurit, Iruka memutuskan memulai pekerjaan baru. Lantaran dia ingat adik perempuannya yang pintar tetapi tuli, dan semua kerja keras yang harus mereka tempuh untuk membuatnya menjadi gadis berpendidikan, Iruka dan adik perempuannya mendirikan yayasan perguruan khusus anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus.

Keheranannya semakin besar kala remaja tanggung di hadapannya itu—dengan wajah datar dan sikap yang dingin—mengaku bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saya ke sini …. Saya ingin bertanya," Sasuke berujar dengan keraguan yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Iruka. Saking ragunya, anak itu bahkan tidak bertanya apa dia boleh duduk atau menunggu Iruka mempersilakannya duduk. Anak yang tidak suka bertele-tele, pikir Iruka.

"Tanya saja," balas Iruka, berpura-pura tidak sadar bahwa tamunya masih berdiri di belakang kursi khusus untuk tamu. Lagipula, Iruka tahu anak itu tidak membutuhkan kesadarannya akan hal kecil itu.

"Apa orang normal boleh sekolah di sini?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan yakin. Iruka yakin dalam suaranya teselip nada menuntut.

Iruka tersenyum puas. Dengan wajah datar dan sikap dingin begitu, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang normal yang mau masuk ke sekolah ABK. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan alasannya. Dia tahu, karena dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama: menempuh pendidikan di sekolah ABK agar dia bisa menemani adiknya yang tuli.

"Kakak atau adik?" kata Iruka balik bertanya.

Dengan kecerdasan seorang Uchiha, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengerti. "Anda akan tahu saat dia datang ke sini. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Boleh."

* * *

Brosur sekolah ABK yang belum sempat diambil ke Shikkotsu kini ada di tangan Fugaku. Dia pikir besok dia akan pergi ke sana untuk melihat secara langsung, sekalin mengambil brosur, lalu sekali lagi mendiskusikan pemindahan Hinata dengan Mikoto.

Fugaku melihat-lihat brosur itu dengan saksama, terutama visi dan misi. Kemudian dia menengok Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya—menantinya penuh harap. "Untuk apa ini?" tanya Fugaku.

 _Kukira kita harus memindahkan Si Idiot itu ke sana._ Jawaban ketus Sasuke yang diduganya.

"Aku mau pindah ke sana," kata Sasuke, tenang dan serius, membantah dugaan Fugaku.

"Bercandamu meyakinkan sekali," balas Fugaku, lalu terkekeh. Siapa yang percaya? Uchiha Sasuke, anaknya yang sok paling berkelas? Ditambah lagi Sasuke akan lulus SMP musim semi tahun depan. Mungkin Fugaku akan sedikit percaya kalau Sasuke bilang dia mau meneruskan sekolah ke sana.

"Aku serius, _Tou-san_."

Sejenak Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya lekat-lekat, menengok ke dalam mata pekatnya. "Aku serius," ulang Sasuke.

"Berita bagus!" seru Fugaku gembira. "Panggil ibumu!" Saking gembiranya, Fugaku sampai lupa menanyakan alasan Sasuke ingin pindah ke sana.

Ketika Sasuke pergi dari sana, Fugaku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Oh, rutinitas kesayangannya tidak akan berubah.

Saat dia membicarakan pemindahan Hinata ke sekolah ABK, mereka tak lupa membahas transportasi dan siapa yang akan mengantarkan Hinata ke sana. Mikoto begitu keras kepala, dia bilang dia akan menemani Hinata setiap hari. _Ke sekolah yang jauh, dengan kereta komuter yang hanya ada pagi hari dan sore hari?_

Kemewahan makan siang Fugaku yang selalu diantar Mikoto ke kantor tepat saat jam makan siang terancam dengan semua ide wanita itu. Dan kini, Fugaku melihat Sasuke sebagai malaikat penyelamat makan siangnya.

Tentang Sasuke yang mengambil keputusan besar itu untuk masa depannya, Fugaku tidak mencemaskannya, karena sebagai seorang ayah, dia memiliki kepercayaan yang besar pada putranya. Putranya akan belajar sebaik orang-orang yang bersekolah di tempat normal. Lagipula, apa yang harus dicemaskan? Di masa depan, bagaimana pun ceritanya Sasuke akan menjadi salah satu penerusnya.

* * *

Kereta komuter Shikkotsu-Shitoku atau Shitoku-Shikkotsu hanya dua kali beroperasi dalam sehari, pagi dan sore. Hinata akan hilang dari pandangannya pagi-pagi sekali dan kembali sore sekali. Malam hari Si Idiot itu—setelah perjalanannya yang panjang dan aktivitas melelahkan—pasti langsung tidur usai membersihkan diri dan makan malam, tidak ada waktu untuk Sasuke. Dan itu adalah bencana bagi Sasuke.

Selama ini Sasuke telah berusaha membuat ratusan alasan agar dia bisa menguasai Hinata. _Mengajarinya_ , alasan klasik Sasuke yang belakangan sangat berhasil. Itachi yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya—yang datang lebih cepat berkat program akselerasi—tidak memiliki waktu lain yang bisa dia bagi pada Hinata.

Ada begitu banyak materi yang dikuasai Sasuke atau katakanlah Sasuke mempelajarinya agar bisa dijadikan alasan masuk akal yang bisa diterima Mikoto, pesaing terberatnya. Seperti _Piano untuk Pemula_ yang dua hari lalu dibelinya dari toko buku. Hinata payah membaca not balok, dia hanya bisa diajari jika langsung mempraktikkannya, kalau tidak, apa pun itu, tidak akan masuk ke kepalanya yang kelihatnnya saja lembek, tetapi kerasnya sama seperti besi padat.

 _Untunglah Yugi—atau siapalah itu, tidak memiliki kemampuan mumpuni dalam mengajari anak terbelakang._

Sasuke tersenyum licik. Dia melihat buku musiknya, lebih serius lagi. Dasar-dasar piano tidak sulit, teorinya tidak sulit, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Prakteknya yang terasa sulit bagi Sasuke. Herannya Si Bodoh Hinata itu justru lebih bagus dalam praktek.

Hinata tak pernah memerlukan buku untuk semua komposisi yang dimainkannya. Setelah selesai mendengar satu komposisi dari koleksi ayahnya, Hinata pergi ke piano, meraba-rabanya, menekan-nekannya seperti mencoba-coba, lalu tak lama kemudian, dia memainkannya secara penuh. Peniruan sempurna.

Tetapi, seseorang disebut profesional jika dia berhenti meniru, dan mulai menegaskan identitasnya dalam karya-karyanya, bekerja dengan caranya sendiri, cara yang original. Dengan begitu dia akan berhenti menjadi duplikat orang lain.

 _ **Hikari kedua.**_

Cih, Sasuke benci dengan kalimat itu. Walau ayahnya yang mengatakannya.

Hinata itu, ya, Hinata. Dia bukan Hikari dan tidak akan menjadi Hikari kedua walau Hikari itu memang seorang legenda. Hinata tidak akan pernah melampaui Hikari jika dia hanya menirunya atau sekalipun membuat musiknya lebih bagus dengan mengaransemennya.

Seperti tak seorang pun bisa melampaui Chopin walau bisa membuat karya-karya Chopin lebih baik dari versi originalnya. Sungguh merupakan kesombongan jika ada yang mengaku melampaui Chopin hanya karena dia melakukan itu.

Itu terdengar seperti, Tuhan menciptakan pohon, lalu manusia—yang berhasil membuat pohon itu menjadi meja, kursi, membangun rumah, dan sebagainya—mengatakan bahwa mereka melampaui Tuhan.

Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja agar Hinata lepas dari citra dan warna musik Hikari.

Pertama, Sasuke akan mengajari Hinata berimprovisasi dengan musik. Setelah itu berhasil, Hinata harus lepas dari musik orang lain dan mulai membuat musiknya sendiri yang mencerminkan kepribadiannya.

Sasuke tak sabar menantikan itu. Saat orang-orang yang memandang Hinata sebelah mata, yang sok pintar, berakhir menjadi pecundang yang sesungguhnya.

 _Tidak ada satu pun makhluk di dunia ini yang boleh menyebut Hinata bodoh, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

 **17 September 2004**

Loker bernomor 330901 terkunci dengan baik. Barang-barang yang tadi tersimpan di dalamnya menumpuk di lantai.

Sasuke memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kotak kardus yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumah. Terkadang Sasuke mengeluarkan satu atau dua barang yang telah masuk, karena sususannya salah. Semuanya harus bisa masuk ke dalam satu kotak.

"Sasuke, kau mau pindah ke sekolah mana sih?" tanya Naruto, untuk yang keseratus kalinya hari ini.

Remaja berkulit tan itu mengambil satu buku berjudul, _Buku Saku Dokter_ dan mengambil beberapa buku lagi yang isinya sama, tentang dunia medis. Rahasia lain Sasuke yang baru terungkap. "Kotak itu tidak akan bisa menampung ini semua, bagaimana pun kau menyusunnya," kata Naruto sambil memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam ranselnya—yang sudah pasti lebih sering kosong daripada berisi.

Sasuke berhenti berusaha memaksakan sebuah buku bersampul ungu tua polos dengan judul, _Neurologi Klinis Dasar_ , masuk ke dalam kotak kardusnya yang tampak menggembung. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto. "Itu tidak akan membuatku buka mulut soal sekolah baruku," balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sepertimu," sindir Naruto. "Berikan itu!"

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak sepertiku," Sasuke berujar sambil menyerahkan buku itu pada Naruto. "Kalau kau begitu penasaran, kau bisa menguntitku."

"Masa bodoh. Nanti kutanyakan ibumu."

Sasuke tidak membalasnya lagi.

Tak sampai satu menit mereka diam, Naruto mulai lagi. Lelaki pirang itu selalu punya cara memancing kata-kata Sasuke yang irit bicara. Hal sekecil _tungir_ (tungau) pun bisa menjadi bahan pembicaran menggemparkan bagi Naruto.

Naruto itu seperti musibah sekaligus kegembiraan dalam hidupnya.

Dulu Sasuke tidak punya teman di sekolah. Para pria lebih sering mencibir dirinya karena kecerdasannya, sikap tenangnya yang dianggap keren oleh para gadis. Dia dianggap setinggi gunung, sehingga nyaris semua anak lelaki tidak mau berteman dengannya atau takut ditolak, kecuali Naruto.

Sementara para gadis? Walau mereka mau berteman dengannya mereka tidak akan mengerti dunia laki-laki. Masa, iya, Sasuke berteman dengan para gadis yang mainan pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari boneka?

"Kau membuat para gadis patah hati," kata Naruto, tiba-tiba mengganti bahan cerita. Sebelumnya dia menuduh Sasuke sebagai pelaku dalam kasus kematian Gamabunta. Sasuke marah-marah karena tuduhan itu. Karena lelah menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke, Naruto yang melihat gadis-gadis menangis histeris—melihat pangeran tercinta mereka bakal pindah sekolah—mendapatkan ide cerita.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, sekarang kau bisa memiliki mereka."

"Kau restui aku dengan Hinata- _chan,_ makaaku bersumpah akan berterimakasih padamu setiap pagi."

"Kau idiot, kau tidak pantas untuknya," ketus Sasuke.

"Jadi, maksudmu Si Merah Sabaku itu yang pantas?" balas Naruto, kembali menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Dia panda liar. Hewan ganas seperti itu tidak boleh mendekatinya."

"Hahahahaha, kau pikir ular sepertimu sangat wajar berada di sekitar Hinata?"

" _Urusee,_ Dobe! _"_

* * *

Sabaku Gaara berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan gaya tenangnya—kedua tangan di saku. Baju lelaki berambut merah itu masih serapi pagi tadi. Tetapi, hatinya tidak demikian.

Gaara membuang napasnya dengan bosan. Dia semakin jengkel saat melihat Sasuke berjalan ke gerbang dengan gadis-gadis mengekor di belakangnya. Sebagian besar gadis menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Akhirnya sekolah ini bisa memberikan ketenangan," sindir Gaara ketika Sasuke melintas di depannya, sementara gadis-gadis yang tadi mengekorinya kembali ke gedung sekolah, mengambil tas yang tidak sempat mereka ambil karena berita kepindahan Sasuke membuat mereka syok sampai lupa pada tas mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke berhenti, kemudian mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan, kepada Gaara, Sasuke berkata, "Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu." Sasuke menyeringai, lalu pergi.

* * *

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!" Minato mengatakan keputusan terakhirnya sekeras mungkin, supaya terdengar jelas di telinga putranya.

" _Tou-san_ , ayolah! Aku pasti bisa belajar di rumah." Orangtua Naruto tidak tersentuh sedikit pun walau Naruto telah menampilkan wajah paling mengenaskan miliknya yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapa pun.

"Naruto," Kushina menyebut nama anak lelakinya dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau tidak akan diizinkan masuk ke sana," kata Kushina.

"Tapi Sasu—"

"Itu karena dia kakaknya," Minato memotong bantahan Naruto. Dia tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat putranya berpikir bahwa sekolah ABK bisa berubah menjadi sekolah anak-anak normal.

"Tapi, aku juga—"

"Sayang," kali ini Kushina yang memotong perkataan Naruto. "Kami bisa mengadopsi adik perempuan kalau kau memang begitu kesepian."

"Lakukan apa yang kalian suka," gumam Naruto—ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan dia sangat kecewa—kemudian meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

Minato dan Kushina saling menatap, lalu mereka mendesah bersamaan.

* * *

 **18 September 2004**

 _Menyesal, 'kan?_

Uchiha Sasuke hari ini menang dengan telak darinya. Dia tidak menyangka Si Sinting itu bersedia melakukan hal seperti itu.

Neneknya telah menginformasikan bahwa Hinata dipindahkan ke sekolah ABK, dan Sasuke mengikutinya ke sana, menjadi murid di Yayasan Umino.

Dari panti ada beberapa anak difabel yang dimasukkan ke Yayasan Umino, namun mereka semua tinggal di asrama yayasan. Itulah kenapa Hinata tidak memiliki siapa pun menemaninya pergi ke sekolah.

Mikoto mau saja pindah ke Shikkotsu, di sana banyak tanah kosong yang harganya sepuluh kali lipat lebih murah daripada tanah di perkotaan. Masalahnya pekerjaan suaminya di kota tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Keterbatasan transportasi menjadi penghambat utama mereka.

Uchiha bisa saja membeli kereta pribadi, membayar uang bulanan kepada perusahaan penyedia layanan transportasi publik agar bebas memakai rel ke Shikkotsu, atau sekalian membangun rel pribadi, jadi mereka tidak bergantung pada jadwal keberangkatan kereta publik. Tetapi, Fugaku menolaknya dengan alasan pemborosan.

 _"Kau tidak akan ke mana pun,"_ kata Rei penuh penekanan.

Gaara berdiri di depan ruang kerja ayahnya sambil mengumpat. Dengan langkah keras—supaya ayahnya bisa mendengar—Gaara turun ke lantai satu. Tepat di depan televisi, Temari sedang melotot melihat film laga lawas yang biasa tayang pada sabtu malam.

" _Damn!"_ teriakan kesal Kankuro terdengar dari arah kamar kakak laki-lakinya itu. Kankuro pasti sedang asyik bermain _game_ , kegiatan rutin malam minggu, lantaran tidak ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan keesokkannya.

Dalam hati Gaara berharap, Temari atau Kankuro secara mendadak menjadi penyandang difabel atau mungkin terlewat imajinatif, sehingga perlu penanganan khusus atau sekalian saja dia yang—

 _Sialan, Sasuke._

Gaara tidak mungkin berpura-pura bodoh, gila atau apalah. Bukan ke sekolah ABK dia akan dikirim, dengan sifat ayahnya yang keras seperti itu, sudah pasti dia dikirim ke sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki untuk didisiplinkan. Ancaman itu selalu berhasil menjinakkan Kankuro, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

* * *

 **20 September 2004**

Belasan kali Sasuke bilang Mikoto tidak perlu menemani mereka. Sasuke bisa mengatasi situasi ini. Sasuke sudah lima belas tahun, nyaris lulus SMP, cerdas dan sangat tahu caranya mencapai Yayasan Umino.

 _Aku harus memastikan Sasu-_ chan _tidak lupa memberinya vitamin._

Fugaku yang setuju dengan Sasuke mau tidak mau mendengar alasan-alasan Mikoto yang terdengar dipaksakan.

 _"Aku tidak akan makan siang ini_. _"_

Itachi, yang tadi pagi, begitu terburu-buru, sempat terbahak-bahak karena ayahnya mengancam dengan cara konyol seperti itu. Tawanya semakin menjadi ketika ibunya tampak tidak peduli suaminya mau makan siang ini atau tidak.

Mikoto, dengan begitu semangat, melenggang pergi ke depan sambil menggandeng Hinata yang tampak sama senangnya.

 _"SASU-_ CHAN _, KAU TIDAK MAU TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMAMU, 'KAN?!"_

Mikoto berteriak dari luar rumah lantaran Sasuke tidak muncul-muncul, betah bertahan di dekat rak sepatu sambil merutuki hari pertamanya yang suram. Kalau begini, Sasuke jadi malas pergi ke sekolah.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mendesah bosan. Hinata duduk di atas pangkuan Mikoto, bukan di pangkuannya. Si Idiot itu terus-terusan menengok ke luar, Sasuke seperti tiada arti.

Senyum sumringah mengembang di wajah bulat Hinata yang berseri ketika kereta melaju di distrik Kusa, distrik yang penuh dengan hamparan rumput dengan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah.

Senyumnya itu, selalu bisa membuat kekesalan Sasuke lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa damai yang tak terkira. Sasuke berdiri, kemudian berbalik. Meletakkan lututnya di atas kursi, sementara tangannya mendarat di bahu kursi, menahan berat tubuh bagian atasnya. Sasuke menunduk, menyejajarkan diri dengan Hinata yang duduk di pangkuan Mikoto.

"Kau mau tinggal di sana, suatu hari?"

Hinata menengok Sasuke sebentar sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap rumah mungil yang jauh di sana, di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kalau kubilang di sana banyak ular, kau masih mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi, berniat menjahili Hinata.

"Sasu- _chan_ , hentikan itu. Kenapa sih, kau senang sekali merusak kebahagiaannya." Mikoto berbicara dengan marah. Dia mengelus-elus punggung Hinata yang sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mikoto sambil menggeleng. "Sayang, Sasuke- _nii-chan_ cuma bercanda, kok. Kalau pun di sana ada ular, nanti Itachi- _nii_ akan _…"_ Mikoto berpkir kata apa yang bisa dimengerti Hinata. Membunuh? Hinata tidak mengerti itu. Menyingkirkan? Ini juga sama saja.

"Itachi - _nii_ akan mengurungnya," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, seakan mengerti Mikoto sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Sasuke yang mengajari Hinata selama ini, jadi dia tahu betul kata apa yang tidak dan yang dimengerti Hinata. "Jadi, dia tidak akan mendekatimu."

* * *

Dinding-dinding kelas Hinata dihias dengan cara yang unik. Bukan sebuah lukisan dalam bingkai atau foto tokoh berpengaruh yang dipajang di sana. Dinding-dindingnya dihias dengan lukisan empat dimensi, begitu pun langit-langit.

Rasanya Mikoto seperti berada di lahan yang asri dengan langit musim panas yang biru dan cerah. Saking terpesonanya, Mikoto tidak sadar, gadis kecil berambut biru mendekati Hinata.

"Gaunmu cantik sekali," kata gadis berambut biru itu antusias. Dia terlihat sangat _macho_ karena memiliki kulit yang coklat. Namun, komentarnya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa bagian dalamnya pun sama _macho_ nya. "Di mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh gaun Hinata, gaun sewarna langit biru dengan gambar burung yang sedang melebarkan sayapnya di bagian depannya.

"Fuu, Sayang, kembalilah ke tempatmu, ya," perintah Han, pria tua bijak yang mengabdikan dirinya di Yayasan Umino, tanpa menerima bayaran.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ada malaikat lain yang turun ke bumi," kata Han ketika Fuu duduk di tempatnya, seperti yang dia katakan selalu saat memperkenalkan murid baru. "Mikoto- _san,_ bisakah …." Mikoto mengangguk, lalu membimbing Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ha-halo, teman-teman, a-aku Hinata, Uchiha Hinata," kata Hinata, mengikuti apa yang dibisikkan ibunya. "Mo-mohon bantuannya," tambah Hinata, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Halo, Hinata, kau cantik sekali," kata mereka kompak.

Pipi Hinata merona. Walau sering mendapatkan pujian seperti itu, tetapi yang ini terdengar berbeda. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa, yang dia tahu, itu terasa hangat dan lembut di hatinya.

Itu adalah kalimat yang diajarkan di sekolah itu selama bertahun-tahun ketika mereka menyambut murid baru, cantik untuk perempuan dan tampan untuk laki-laki, tidak peduli sekali pun murid yang datang jauh dari _cantik_ atau _tampan._

"Nah, Hinata- _chan_ , kamu boleh duduk di dekat Toneri. Kamu boleh bertanya Toneri itu ada di mana pada siapa pun di sini. Siapa pun, tetapi kamu tidak boleh bertanya pada Bapak atau pun ibumu." Han menjelaskannya dengan perlahan-lahan, sangat perlahan, sampai mengatakannya butuh waktu tiga menit.

Mikoto melihat ke seluruh kelas, mengira-ngira siapa yang disebut Toneri itu. Di sana ada sekitar dua puluhan murid. Tempat duduk mereka tidak seperti tempat duduk di sekolah umum. Mereka duduk di lantai dengan meja-meja bundar yang diisi masing-masing empat orang.

Yang paling unik, tidak semua anak duduk manis. Ada anak perempuan yang mengeluarkan kakinya dari kolong meja. Gadis itu menidurkan boneka anak perempuan yang tidak terlalu besar serta bergaun merah muda di atas kakinya. Anak yang lain duduk dengan posisi kesukaan mereka masing-masing dan bahkan ada yang tidur tengkurap, bertopang dagu dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya naik dan turun.

 _Ini menyenangkan untuk anak-anak seperti mereka._

"Nyonya!" ujar Han, sedikit lebih keras dari volume suaranya sebelum ini. "Anda melamun."

"Maaf, Pak," balas Mikoto penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa, 'kan, kalau saya melakukan itu?"

"Oh, tentu. Itu ide bagus."

Iya, sangat bagus malah. Hinata, dengan gaya khasnya—meremas-remas tangannya sambil tersenyum gugup—menghampiri salah satu dari mereka dan bertanya di mana Toneri itu berada. Orang yang ditanyanya menjawab tidak tahu dan memintanya bertanya pada yang lain. Untuk orang normal itu adalah tindakan membodoh-bodohi, namun bagi mereka itu cara mereka mengakrabkan diri dengan anak baru.

* * *

Tawa keluarganya dan sahabat pirangnya meledak-ledak bak ratusan ranjau di bawah permukaan tanah yang baru saja dijalani oleh orang idiot. Wajah cemberut Sasuke malah menambah kebisingan.

Mereka bilang Sasuke pasti kakak yang baik. Masih keukeuh menemani Hinata walau hari ini, hari pertama Sasuke sekolah di Yayasan Umino, Sasuke mendapat sial. Di jam istirahat kedua, seorang gadis yang usianya nyaris sama dengan Itachi, tetapi idiotnya melebihi Hinata, memuntahkan telur dadar, yang dia telan di jam istirahat pertama, tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu melakukannya, karena menurutnya, daripada seperti malaikat (cara mereka menyebut diri mereka dan siapa pun yang baru datang), Sasuke lebih serupa iblis yang naik dari neraka. Mungkin kejadian itu adalah kesialan yang dikirim Kami- _sama_ untuk membalasnya yang membohongi ibunya waktu itu.

Sampai sore baju yang Sasuke kenakan dijajah oleh bau tak sedap, tidak hilang walau dia membersihkannya dengan air. Tetapi, dia tidak sepenuhnya sial. Atas perintah Mikoto, Hinata datang padanya, duduk di dekatnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, menghiburnya dengan mengelus-elus punggung tangannya penuh kasih sayang. Gadis itu sempat naik ke pangkuannya, lalu dengan kedua jempol mungilnya dia menarik kedua sudut bibir Sasuke, meminta Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan. Aku melakukan itu untuk membersihkan nama Uchiha dari …." Sasuke tak meneruskan apa yang dia katakan. Itachi, Naruto—yang memutuskan menginap di rumahnya, dan orangtuanya, memberikan tatapan garang padanya.

"Aku tahu kau bohong," kata Naruto. Dia satu-satunya yang tahu buku-buku yang disembunyikan Sasuke di kamarnya. Dia juga yang tahu bagaimana Sasuke sering mendatangi rumah Sakura untuk meminjam buku kesehatan yang disimpan oleh ibu Sakura atau menanyakan beberapa materi yang tidak dimengertinya. Dan Naruto tidak boleh bilang pada siapa pun tentang itu.

"Aku mengantuk." Sasuke berpura-pura menguap. Itu adalah tanda agar Naruto berhenti berbicara saat itu juga, karena kalau tidak, maka tidak ada yang menjamin Naruto bisa menjaga janjinya. Dia naik ke lantai dua, singgah di kamar Hinata, yang malam ini tidak bisa dia pindahkan ke kamarnya karena Naruto akan tidur di kamarnya, seperti yang selalu dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

To be continued ...

* * *

Cttn: Di Yayasan Umino, murid-murid di sana tidak memakai seragam, mereka mengenakan pakaian bebas. Untuk kelas 1 SD, kegiatan mereka masih didominasi oleh pelajaran tentang cara-cara hidup bermasyarakat.

Kunjungi saya di wattpad, RosettaHalim (Baru buat), tny2 bleh (krn trnyta di sana ngobrolny lebih mudah. Kok kedengarannya saya ky kudet gtu).Thanks buat yg review, fav dan foll. Maaf ga sempat bles review. Soalny d sini repot.


	11. Chapter 10

**09 September 2006**

Akatsuki Investigation, selepas SMA, berkumpul kembali dalam acara kemah yang disarankan oleh Uchiha Obito di lapangan umum dekat dengan SMP Konoha, tempat mereka bermain sepulang sekolah, sejak SD sampai SMA.

Klub yang dipimpin oleh Yahiko itu, berawal dari kegemaran mereka terhadap kisah misteri. Memecahkan kasus-kasus kecil semasa SMA adalah kegiatan menyenangkan yang mereka pilih untuk mengisi masa muda. Penyebaran fitnah di sekolah merupakan kasus yang paling sering mereka tangani. Tidak jarang, mereka juga menangi kasus kehilangan.

Tujuan utama pertemuan mereka bukan untuk sebuah kasus, cuma reuni sekaligus bertemu dengan Si Kecil Hinata. Sulit bertemu gadis itu karena Sasuke selalu menjaganya dengan ketat. Beruntung sekali Itachi berhasil menculik dan membawanya ke kemah mereka. Kata Itachi beberapa saat lalu, "Sasuke belum pulang dari Distrik Uchiha, kemungkinan dia menginap di sana."

Dulu, mereka biasa berkumpul di rumah salah satu anggota, tinggal di sebuah ruangan yang cuma diterangi cahaya mungil dari lilin paling kecil yang pernah diproduksi. Konan bilang untuk menambah kesan misterius.

Kali ini pun sama, mereka membuat api unggun super kecil di depan tenda, yang tak sanggup menyinari wajah kesebelas anggota. Mereka membiarkan Hinata duduk dekat dengan api unggun, agar mendapatkan cahaya dan kehangatan sebanyak mungkin.

"Motifnya pasti iri," ujar Obito bersemangat. "Persentase saham Klan Fuuma di Uzumaki Group naik drastis sekitar tujuh bulan lalu. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Yang pasti jika Uzumaki tidak cepat bertindak, maka perusahaan mereka cuma tinggal catatan sejarah."

"Tersangka 1," balas Yahiko pelan, tak begitu tersinggung walau dia punya seorang bibi dari Klan Uzumaki.

Semakin lama pembicaraan mereka semakin dalam.

Ternyata memang benar. Tidak peduli sekeras apa pun mereka berusaha menjadikan acara malam ini ringan—hanya berisi obrolan-obrolan tentang kegiatan masing-masing selepas SMA—tetap saja mereka berakhir dalam sebuah kasus. Kebiasaan memang sulit diubah.

Hampir setengah tahun ini berita di tv dipenuhi kasus pembunuhan. Dimulai sejak 21 Maret hingga hari ini. Dua minggu sekali ditemukan korban baru. Persamaan yang dimiliki para korban adalah mereka sama-sama berasal dari Klan Fuuma.

"Dari lima pulau besar di Jepang, satu-satunya kasus yang memberimu petunjuk cuma di Kumo. Tubuh pemimpin Klan Fuuma ditemukan di tepi jalan tepat di tempat pemimpin Klan Hyuuga dan keluarga inti mengalami kecelakaan pada 21 Maret 2002, dini hari. Hari dan bulan ditemukannya pun sama. Bukankah itu perlu dipertanyakan? Hantu Hyuuga akhirnya balas dendam. Kematian mereka saja aneh. Bisa saja Fuuma dalang di balik kematian Hyuuga, kemudian hantu Hyuuga menuntut balas dengan bantuan Dewa Jashin." Hidan menjelaskan dengan penuh percaya diri. Sambil memasang wajah seram dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap mencengkeram.

Anggota lainnya mendengus. "Misteri dan mistis merupakan dua hal yang tak terpisahkan," kata mereka kompak, kecuali Itachi. Kalimat itu sering diucapkan Hidan setiap kali dia mengaitkan sebuah kasus dengan hantu.

"Itu cuma kebetulan," kata Itachi serius. Sebetulnya, kemungkinan itu ada, tetapi bukan hantu, melainkan seseorang dari Klan Hyuuga mungkin saja masih hidup. Tetapi, dia punya dugaan yang lebih masuk akal. "Aku pikir pelakunya justru salah seorang dari klan itu sendiri. Selain Konoha City, ada tiga tempat yang padat penduduk di Konoha ini, Fuuma, Shitoku dan Nara. Mereka lenyap di tempat-tempat berpenduduk padat, tetapi tak satu pun di Distrik Fuuma. Bahkan di pulau besar lain, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri dan Suna, bukan di tempat sepi, tetapi tepat di pusat ibu kota." Itachi berbicara sambil menusuk _marshmallow_ dengan sumpit bambu, kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata yang baru selesai memakan _marshmallow_ bakar.

"Jangan-jangan malah Uchiha pelakunya." Kuro Zetsu mulai memanas-manasi suasana. "Kudengar, sebelum kematiannya, pemimpin Fuuma sempat bersitegang dengan ayahmu, Itachi. Mereka berebut tanah panti asuhan yang tidak memiliki surat sah."

"Ayahku tidak punya alasan, karena kenyataannya dia menang dalam pertikaian itu," balas Itachi santai.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Aelona Betsy's story** _ **January was My December**_

* * *

 **09 September 2006**

Mikoto dan Fugaku masih terjaga di depan televisi ketika Sasuke pulang ke rumah pukul sebelas malam. Anak itu berlari-lari ke lantai dua. Mikoto tak ambil pusing dan terus mendengar berita malam dengan saksama.

Tak lama setelahnya, langkah Sasuke, yang memenuhi seluruh rumah, mengganggu pendengaran Fugaku, langsung saja dia menarik remot dari tangan istrinya, kemudian menambah volume suara televisi.

 _—gi orang biasa, sangat sulit menembus Distrik Hyuuga. Ditemukannya Fuuma Arashi di tepi sungai dekat Kebun Bunga Hyuuga pasti akan memunculkan dugaan baru. Kerumitan kasus ini, yang sampai ke pulau lain, menarik minat beberapa detektif swa—_

Suara halus perempuan pembawa berita terpotong oleh pertanyaan tajam Sasuke. " _Kaa-san,_ mana Rakun Jorok?" Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Putra bungsunya bertanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Em …" Mikoto melirik wajah sangar Fugaku. Konflik ayah-anak yang baru berlalu siang tadi menyisakan kerutan jengkel di kening suaminya. Sasuke pun tak kalah kerasnya. Sang putra mengabaikan keberadaan Fugaku. "Ita—"

 _—cara Sarutobi telah bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan._

Suara Mikoto dibenamkan oleh suara televisi yang mendadak meluncur ke volume paling keras. Dia yakin itu terdengar sampai luar. Desahan keras sengaja diciptakan Mikoto untuk mengingatkan suaminya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur." Fugaku segera mematikan televisi. Sebelum pergi ke kamar dia sempat melempar tatapan mematikan pada Sasuke. _Badannya nyaris serupa pria dewasa, lagaknya masih seperti anak kecil,_ pikirnya kesal, lantaran kembali mendapati wajah Sasuke yang hampir sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Itachi- _kun_ membawanya ke kemah Akatsuki."

"APA?!"

* * *

Itachi memang sudah gila. Membawa seekor kelinci ke perkemahan serigala? Perbuatan yang tidak bisa diampuni. Sasuke memindahkan senter kecil di tangan kirinya ke mulut, lalu menggigit senter itu dengan erat. Kedua tangannya harus berada di setang, supaya dia bisa mempercepat laju sepeda yang dikendarainya.

Ide menarik rambut Itachi yang telah dipikirkan Sasuke sedari tadi hilang ketika dia mulai memasuki area lapangan umum. _Menginap bersama mereka mungkin lebih baik daripada kembali ke rumah,_ pikir Sasuke sambil terus mengayuh sepeda ke tengah lapangan.

Api unggun mereka yang tampak hampir mati membuat Sasuke kesulitan memastikan keberadaan tenda. Sasuke mengutuk awan tebal yang bergerak menghalangi sinar bulan. Dia harus bersabar, tujuan kedatangannya telah berubah beberapa detik lalu.

Sasuke menggeram saat dia melihat Hinata tertidur di dalam kantong tidur kebesaran yang tergeletak pasrah di dekat api unggun. Itachi dan teman-temannya tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan gadis kecil yang rapuh. Mereka sanggup meletakkan peta Konoha di atas tubuh Hinata, berkumpul di sana, mendiskusikan sesuatu seolah Hinata adalah meja.

"Korban lain baru saja ditemukan," kata Sasuke cukup keras, berharap itu bisa menekan kekesalannya, sekaligus memastikan Akatsuki tidak mengusirnya. Sekumpulan serigala sialan itu terlalu fokus sampai tak menyadari kedatangannya. Ban sepeda yang hampir megenai punggung Itachi tak cukup membuat kakaknya itu waspada.

"Eh?!" mereka berteriak kompak, kecuali Itachi, mengakibatkan satu-satunya orang yang tidur terbangun. Langsung saja mereka mengarahkan penglihatan kepada Sasuke.

"Siapa? Di mana? Pukul berapa?" pertanyaan beruntun itu dilontarkan oleh Sasori.

Sasuke memundurkan sepedanya, lalu menidurkannya. Dia berjalan dengan mantap, menghampiri Hinata yang tengah mengerjapkan mata sambil menggumamkan nama anjing peliharaannya, memutar-mutar bola mata, kemudian kembali tidur.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke merampas pena merah dari tangan Konan. Dia memberikan tanda silang pada peta Konoha, tepat di Beech Tree Street, Distrik Hyuuga. "Fuuma Arashi, sejam lalu," katanya setengah berbisik.

Kali ini Itachi ikut terkejut seperti yang lainnya. Mereka terdiam, namun pikiran bekerja maksimal. Dugaan-dugaan baru berdatangan dengan cepat.

Selagi mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran, Sasuke membawa Hinata dari sana, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tenda yang sekarang terlihat jelas di matanya.

Distrik Hyuuga merupakan distrik paling luas di Konoha, jika dipecah bisa membentuk tujuh distrik, hampir setara dengan dua subprefektur. Namun, jumlah penduduk di sana paling sedikit, terdiri dari Hyuuga dan orang-orang yang bekerja di sana. Bahkan, awalnya lebih luas dari itu.

Hyuuga membangun tembok dua lapis untuk melindungi tanah mereka. Pekerja tinggal di dalam tembok bagian luar, sementara Klan Hyuuga tinggal di dalam tembok bagian dalam. Semasa hidup, Hyuuga tidak melarang siapa pun dari luar klan berkunjung ke wilayah luar, bahkan di hari-hari tertentu wilayah dalam dibuka untuk umum. Namun, setelah kematian mereka, Distrik Hyuuga ditutup untuk umum. Para pekerja yang masih tinggal di dalamnya dilarang membawa orang luar masuk. Wilayah dalam cuma bisa dimasuki oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen dan orang-orang yang mendapatkan izin darinya.

Selain itu, Hyuuga merupakan satu-satunya wilayah di Konoha yang memiliki hukum khusus, yang biasa disebut Hukum Hyuuga. Polisi yang bekerja di sana pun berbeda dengan polisi Konoha. Mereka merupakan orang-orang pilihan yang sulit diterobos.

Dengan semua kenyataan itu, mustahil seseorang keluar dan masuk tanpa diketahui.

"Pembunuh profesional," Itachi berkomentar. "Ini luar biasa." Nafsu memecahkan kasus ini semakin berkembang. "Sekarang, siapa saja yang kaya, mungkin menjadi tersangka."

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke, yang kembali lagi ke api unggun setelah memastikan Hinata tidur dengan nyaman di dalam tenda. "Tidak ada yang mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu tanpa bayaran tinggi."

"Ini jelas ulah hantu Hyuuga," Hidan tak mau mengubah dugaannya. "Siapa lagi yang bisa masuk ke sana? Apa kalian ingat, seorang pembunuh bayaran pernah tertangkap di sana?"

"Hantu itu tidak ada, Hidan," Shiro Zetsu menanggapi dengan tenang. "Mungkin pekerja Hyuuga terlibat."

"Itu benar," timpal Deidara. "Yang penting jumlah tersangka semakin banyak, dan tidak ada hantu di antaranya."

"Orang bodoh memang suka percaya pada sesuatu yang tak perlu dipikirkan," sindir Kakuzu.

* * *

 **11 September 2006**

Mereka dipisah saat memasuki kelas tiga. Buku yang digunakan dalam proses belajar-mengajar untuk anak tunanetra berbeda dengan anak yang bisa melihat. Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika hari itu tiba. Bagaimanapun, anak lelaki bernama Toneri itu harus dijauhkan dari Hinata. Kalau tidak, entah apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan, mengingat Kamis lalu dia berani memeluk Hinata. Kala itu, sambil memeluk Hinata, dia bilang, "Besok aku mau ke rumah bibiku di Suna. Dia minta aku menginap di sana selama dua malam. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu," dengan keras.

Sasuke cuma bisa menggeram sambil pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Aku juga, Toni- _kun_." Sungguh, jawaban polos Hinata tidak berarti masa depan hubungan Toneri dan Hinata akan cerah. Tetapi, pikiran Sasuke telanjur terisi oleh hal-hal negatif yang dianggap positif oleh Nenek Kaguya.

Sejak kapan, ya, wanita tua itu memberi label "cucu menantu" pada Hinata?

Ah, iya, sejak hari itu, hari di mana dia diceramahi oleh seorang guru untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau kamu terus mengikuti adikmu, bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan yang lain? Dengar, Sasuke, saya tahu kamu selalu mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi menjaganya sepanjang waktu hanya akan mengakibatkan ketergantungan. Kamu mengerti itu, 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi bersikap sesuka hati terhadap Hinata.

Kedekatan Toneri dan Hinata serta ceramah Iruka- _sensei_ , menghasilkan penguntit Sasuke. Selama jam istirahat Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan menjauhkan Hinata dari sekawanan anak SD (teman-teman Hinata), ditambah dia harus berusaha akrab dengan teman-temannya. Kalau dia tidak menuruti Iruka- _sensei,_ dia tahu akibatnya.

Pria itu tahu betul bagaimana caranya mengadu. Perselisihannya dengan sang ayah kemarin pun terjadi berkat aduan Iruka- _sensei_.

Sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon dengan punggung bersandar ke batang pohon, membaca komik sambil mengawasi sekumpulan anak SD yang duduk di atas tikar, memakan bekal masing-masing sembari bercakap-cakap. Hinata begitu bahagia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sering sekali dia menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Toneri yang katanya tidak bisa makan tanpa bantuan. Di mata Sasuke, anak itu tak pernah terlihat menyenangkan.

Seharusnya dia bisa merasa aman karena mereka tidak sekelas lagi, tetapi ternyata saat istirahat dimanfaatkan Toneri dengan baik. Ini atau itu, hasilnya sama saja.

"Aku salah makan," kata Toneri, berlagak polos. _Dia mulai beraksi._ Sasuke masih bisa menahan diri, karena itu cuma jari.

"Yah, aku salah makan lagi," kata Toneri, kembali berlagak polos.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri. Tadi bibir Toneri jelas menempel di pipi merona Hinata, mana mungkin salah makan. Meskipun buta, Toneri tidak bodoh. Kecerdasannya hampir setara dengan orang dewasa. Sikap Toneri yang kejam, tetapi terarah membuatnya terlihat tegas. Dia tahu bagaimana berbicara dengan Hinata dan tahu bagaimana memainkan tipu muslihat.

"Tidak apa-apa, To—" ujaran Hinata terpotong oleh tarikan Sasuke di lengan kecilnya. Lelaki itu meninggalkan komik tergeletak di atas akar pohon yang menyembul ke permukaan. Hinata tidak tahu sedang ditipu, dia menganggap itu hal biasa. _Setiap manusia yang tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan pantas dimaafkan_. Didikan ibu mereka terlalu naif. Sasuke harus memperbaikinya.

"Dengar," Sasuke berkata ketika dia dan Hinata sudah cukup jauh dari sekumpulan anak SD yang tidak begitu peduli dengan masalah kakak-beradik, Sasuke terlalu sering melakukan itu, kewajaran. "Orang yang melakukan kesalahan tanpa sengaja memang pantas dimaafkan. Tetapi, ada beberapa orang di dunia ini yang senang berpura-pura tidak sengaja. Kau tidak boleh memaafkan orang seperti itu. Kau perlu bertindak tegas."

Mulut Hinata menganga dengan kepala yang agak miring ke kanan. Matanya berkedip-kedip dengan perlahan. Desahan putus asa khas Sasuke tak bisa ditahan lagi. Paling tidak, butuh waktu dua sampai tiga bulan untuk menanamkan didikan baru di kepala Hinata.

"Otakmu memang payah," bisik Sasuke.

Bukan cuma otak. Pertumbuhan Hinata pun amat lamban. Anak perempuan, di masa sekolah dasar, biasanya tumbuh lebih tinggi daripada anak laki-laki. Tetapi, Hinata bahkan lebih pendek daripada Sai yang seumuran dengannya.

"Abaikan perkataanku. Sana, kembali kepada teman-temanmu!"

Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Bukannya _Nii-chan_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku bilang, abaikan saja!"

* * *

Pukul sembilan malam, usai mengerjakan tugas sekolah, Sasuke dan Hinata biasanya duduk di depan piano yang ada di kamar Hinata. Belajar memahami not balok tak pernah usai bagi Hinata. Tidak banyak yang dicapai selama dua tahun.

"Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu paham?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Lihat!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk selembar kertas. "Di bagian kiri ini, ada empat pagar, artinya empat kres. Do-nya bukan lagi C, tetapi E. Empat kres juga berarti ada empat nada yang naik setengah, F, G, C dan D."

Kesabaran Sasuke juga ada batasnya. Sebanyak apa pun yang dia katakan, Hinata tidak akan paham. "Begini saja," kata Sasuke. "Sial! Aku tidak tahu harus apa!"

Meskipun Sasuke telah sampai pada titik di mana dia merasa frustrasi, Hinata tampak tak peduli. Masalah itu tak sedikit pun mengganggu, cepat sekali otaknya menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat kebodohan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu karena Hinata tipe yang pandai bersyukur. Tukang ejek di luar sana sulit mendapatkan perhatian (dia tidak berniat membuktikan diri), tetapi anjing yang tak berbicara dengan gampangnya menyita seluruh perhatian gadis itu.

Daripada makian Sasuke, anjing peliharaan mereka—yang sekarang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil melihat mereka—lebih menarik bagi Hinata. Matanya terus berada di sana. "Seharusnya aku tak pernah membawa anjing itu pulang."

Selanjutnya, anjing malang yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang kerja keras Sasuke, diusir dari kamar itu. "Kau boleh ketemu Moko kalau ini sudah selesai."

* * *

Hari ini senyum begitu akrab dengan Fugaku. Tak henti-henti bibir pria paruh baya itu melengkung, membentuk senyum tipis tanda dari lonjakan kebahagiaan. Sekretaris yang duduk di sebelahnya pun ikut tersenyum. Keduanya sama-sama tahu apa yang terjadi baru ini.

Urusan bisnis di Oto tak begitu lancar. Hanya saja, dalam perjalanan kembali ke Shitoku dengan kereta api (tentu saja kelas bisnis), Fugaku bertemu dengan kepala sekolah Oto Music Academy. Pria tua itu tertarik pada suara piano yang terdengar dari laptopnya. Saat itu Fugaku memang tengah menonton rekaman Hinata bermain piano.

"Apa dia ikut kompetisi Oto Music Academy?" Pria itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang kursinya. Fugaku menengok ke belakang, kemudian berpikir apa mungkin dia mengenal orang itu. "Maaf. Perkenalkan, aku Ootsutsuki Hamura, Kepala Sekolah Oto Music Academy cabang Konoha."

"Aa, aku Uchiha Fugaku, ayah gadis ini," balas Fugaku sambil menunjuk Hinata yang ada dalam laptop. "Dia tidak ikut."

"Hah? Dia berbakat, kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Dia tidak bisa …" Fugaku ragu, sekali lagi dia menengok ke belakang, meneliti wajah keriput Hamura. "… membaca not balok," lanjutnya berbisik.

"Ah, sayang sekali!" Hamura berujar kecewa. "Ada seorang wanita yang mungkin bisa mengajarinya not balok. Dia pianis nomor dua di angkatan Hikari. Cobalah minta padanya."

"Guren?"

"Tepat," jawab Hamura cepat. "Kalau kau tahu Yukimaru, penguasa alat musik tiup, awalnya juga tak tahu membaca not balok, Guren yang mengajarinya."

"Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu."

"Kalau dia lihat putrimu, tak perlu waktu lama untuk sepakat." Hamura terkekeh. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya, lalu berbicara pada perempuan muda di sebelahnya. "Ambilah ini." Hamura sudah kembali berdiri. Dia menyodorkan sebuah undangan—berwarna oranye lembut, di depannya tertulis, _unexpected guest,_ dengan tinta putih—melewati bahu Fugaku.

Fugaku memutar lehernya, dia menatap Hamura tak percaya. Dia kenal dengan undangan yang sampai di tangannya itu. "Apa ini lelucon?" Cuma sedikit orang yang bisa mendapatkannya. Fugaku sulit percaya Hinata akan menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang beruntung itu.

Hamura tertawa hambar, menanggapi reaksi seorang ayah di depannya itu. "Aku memang sedang mencari kejutan. Di Oto tidak ketemu. Kurasa dia cocok dijadikan kejutan di acara itu, sekaligus menunjukkannya pada Guren kalau nanti dia menolakmu."

Sekali lagi, Fugaku menatap undangan itu. Dia tak sabar. Rasanya ingin cepat sampai rumah. Pertama-tama, dia akan menemui Sasuke, kalau sudah tidur dia akan paksa bangun. Sasuke lah orang yang paling bersemangat tentang karier Hinata, sedang Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti soal begituan, yang dia tahu cuma bermain piano itu menyenangkan.

Mungkin, di saat itu pula, Fugaku menyampaikan persetujuannya. Berat sekali memang, membiarkan seorang anak menolak jalan yang dia pilih dan memilih jalan sendiri. Itachi juga berjanji, asal Sasuke diizinkan kuliah kedokteran, seluruh bisnis Uchiha akan dia tangani.

Sepulang dari urusan bisnis di luar Konoha, dari stasiun atau bandar udara, Fugaku selalu meminta sopir mengantar sekretarisnya lebih dulu. Kali ini tidak. Biar saja sekretarisnya pulang belakangan.

"Kosongkan jadwalku untuk besok," Fugaku berkata pada sekretaris ketika mobil berhenti di depan kediamannya.

* * *

"Ini sama dengan yang tadi. Tetapi, aku memainkannya di tangga nada empat kres." Sasuke mengomentari permainannya yang telah berlangsung selama dua menit. "Apa kau paham?" Jari-jarinya berhenti menekan tuts lantaran tak mendapati jawaban Hinata.

Sasuke mendesah. Kepala Hinata―dibungkus topi tidur kepala kodok―bersandar ke lengannya. Napas gadis itu terdengar jelas sejak suara piano tak lagi mengisi kamar. Sasuke mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu menguap kecil. Kantuknya mulai menjadi-jadi. Pantas Hinata ketiduran.

Perlahan, Sasuke menggeser kepala Hinata. Dia menahan kepala serta bahu Hinata sambil berdiri. Sasuke menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke bawah ketiak Hinata, mengangkat gadis itu, lalu mendekapnya.

Tubuh itu begitu kecil dalam dekapan Sasuke. Keduanya mengalami pertumbuhan yang kian memperpanjang jarak. Sebagai lelaki, di masa SMA, pertumbuhan Sasuke sangat cepat, sedang Hinata kebalikannya. Tak heran jika gadis itu akhirnya terasa semakin kecil.

Usai membaringkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur, Sasuke memandangi wajah itu sejenak. Lalu dia berpikir siang tadi Toneri berani menempelkan bibirnya di pipi itu. Besok-besok mungkin, si bocah tidak akan segan me―

"Sial," bisik Sasuke. Kegusaran memaksa kakinya bergerak ke sana ke mari. Coba pikirkan kembali. Toneri melakukan lebih banyak dari yang bisa diperbuat Sasuke. Tak pernah dia mengecup pipi, kening atau semacamnya. Paling jauh cuma menyentil jidat, mengacak rambut dengan gemas, menjitak atau mencubiti pipinya. Itu pun, kalau Mikoto tahu, dia segera diomeli.

Mumpung tidak seorang pun yang akan melihat, termasuk Hinata, Sasuke ragu-ragu menunduk, lalu pelan-pelan menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Hinata. Di sini si kurang ajar Toneri mendaratkan bibirnya yang kotor itu, pikir Sasuke.

Puas dengan perbuatanya, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, hendak berbaring di sebelah Hinata, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, yang selalu dianggap Fugaku dan Mikoto sebagai bentuk kasih sayang seorang kakak. "Kakak?" Sasuke berbisik sembari membaringkan tubuhnya. "Dia cuma menumpang di sini."

Selama beberapa tahun, berpikir demikian jauh lebih mudah ketimbang memikirkan peran tak berguna sebagai seorang kakak yang dia pikul.

Pelupuk Sasuke hampir tertutup ketika pemikiran negatif tentang si kurang ajar Toneri melintas di benaknya, selayak badai yang datang mendadak. Anak itu, dengan alasan idiot "salah makan" bakal mudah bikin bibirnya menempel di mana-mana selama jam makan siang, termasuk bi―

Oniks Sasuke segera melotot. Dia duduk dengan gelisah. Kembali dia pandangi wajah tidur Hinata. Walau enggan, dia mengaku khawatir dengan bibir mungil yang sedikit menganga itu. Kalau siang tadi pipi, besok mungkin pindah tempat.

"Sial," Sasuke mendesis. Dia tak mau kalau sampai yang itu pun disalip pula.

* * *

Mendapati senyum terukir di wajah kaku Fugaku di kala bisnis tak berjalan lancar, bagi Mikoto merupakan salah satu keajaiban dunia. Mata pria itu pun ikut mendukung kesenangannya. Padahal beberapa saat lalu, dengan suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti pengemis, Fugaku bercerita padanya tentang kegagalan mendapat lahan di Oto, proyek pembangunan komplek perumahan yang secara otomatis terhenti, dan pengkhianat yang hampir menjerumuskan perusahaan ke dalam situasi sulit.

"Kukira kau sedang … terluka," kata Mikoto.

"Lihat ini!" Fugaku menunjukkan sebuah undangan padanya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Penyelenggara kompetisi Oto Music Academy."

Tak sempat Mikoto menanyakan untuk apa, Fugaku menerobos masuk sambil berkata, "Ini berita bagus untuk Sasuke. Hari ini banyak berita bagus untuk Sasuke."

Mikoto tersenyum sambil menatap Fugaku yang tengah menapakkan kakinya di atas anak tangga. "Beri tahu aku setelah dia," katanya, cukup keras. Entah apa pun itu, dia yakin Sasuke akan senang mendengarnya. Ah, bukan cuma Sasuke, semua orang senang kalau Fugaku bilang ada kabar gembira.

* * *

Gagang pintu menerima tekanan perlahan. Dia mendorong pintu dengan pelan, lalu mengintip sesaat, memerika apa Hinata masih terjaga atau sudah lelap. Bagaimanapun, dia cuma boleh mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

Rasa kehidupan yang paling pahit adalah ketika dia menyaksikan istrinya nyaris sinting sehabis kehilangan bayi. Sering dia lihat Mikoto berbisik-bisik di dalam kamar yang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk bayi perempuan mereka. Mungkin tak akan separah itu bila tidak kehilangan rahim di saat yang sama.

Ketika Hinata datang, dan istrinya menjadi lebih riang dan bersinar, seperti pertama kali dia mengenalnya, dia merasa tidak akan ada rasa pahit serupa itu yang menantinya di masa depan.

Uchiha Fugaku salah besar.

Kelopak mata Hinata membuka menutup. Gadis itu antara sadar dan tidak. Sementara Sasuke―entah di mana otak putranya itu sekarang―tengah mencium bibir adiknya. Bukan sekadar mengecup, lebih tepat disebut mengulum.

Itu … ratusan kali lebih pahit. Adegan yang dia lihat itu, tentu saja, bukan semacam yang selama ini dipikirkan Fugaku.

"Sasuke," Fugaku setengah berbisik.

Tubuh yang hampir serupa miliknya itu membeku.

Bibir Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Perlahan dia menjauh dari Hinata. Sial, dia mengumpat dalam hati sambil menutup rapat matanya. Kemudian Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang, melirik-lirik Fugaku dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Dia sedikit penasaran apa yang membuat Fugaku begitu berbeda. Pria itu masih mengenakan sepatu kerja, di lengan kirinya tersampir jas dan dasi. Kemeja biru pucat yang dikenakannya berantakan. Tas kerja, yang biasanya diambil Mikoto di pintu depan, masih berada dalam genggaman, bersama sebuah benda berwarna oranye.

"Sejak kapan?"

Sasuke bungkam.

"Sejak kapan, Uchiha Sasuke?" Fugaku bertanya dengan nada geram. Kalau tidak ada Hinata di sana, barang tentu dia berteriak.

"Ini yang pertama," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Walau cuma gumaman, masih bisa didengar.

Fugaku sadar, putranya sama sekali tidak mengerti ke mana pertanyaannya mengarah. Bukan sejak kapan Sasuke mulai mencium adiknya, tetapi sejak kapan Sasuke mulai memiliki perasaan tak wajar itu.

"Kau …" Fugaku kembali menatap undangan yang tak lepas dari tangannya. Perasaan bahagia yang timbul berkat undangan itu kini entah ke mana. "… pergi ke asrama besok."

"Aku tidak―"

"Dan jangan beri tahu ibumu soal ini." Fugaku berbalik, kemudian berkata, "Tidur di kamarmu sendiri." Dia pergi tanpa menutup pintu.

* * *

 **12 September 2006**

"Barang-barangmu sudah sampai di sana." Fugaku berkata sembari memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, kemudian masuk ke mobil.

Itachi tersenyum menyambutnya. Mikoto, yang duduk di depan bersama Fugaku, langsung berkata, "Ke stasiun tidak sampai satu jam. Kita akan cepat berpisah."

Sekolah baru Sasuke itu merupakan sekolah terbaik di Konoha. SMA Inubuna atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Beech Tree High School. Sekolah itu didirikan tepat di pusat pemerintahan Konoha—di bawah patung wajah pemimpin Konoha yang diukir di tebing—oleh Klan Hyuuga. Sekolah yang sejak SD diidam-idamkan Sasuke, namun tidak lagi, saat dia harus menemani Hinata ke Yayasan Umino.

Butuh dua jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke sana dari Stasiun Kurobuna, stasiun khusus di Konoha City, dekat dengan perbatasan antara Konoha City dan Distrik Shitoku. Kereta di stasiun itu cuma satu kali berhenti, di Stasiun Inubuna.

"Kau masuk di waktu yang tepat," Itachi berkomentar ketika mobil melaju pelan, meninggalkan halaman. "Sebentar lagi akan dilakukan seleksi musim gugur di Inubuna untuk memilih pemain-pemain yang akan mewakili Inubuna dalam kejuaraan bisbol tingkat SMA se-Konoha."

"Aku tidak butuh hiburan, Itachi," balas Sasuke, pelan dan dingin.

"Paling tidak di dekat Inubuna ada Universitas Konoha, yang dikenal memiliki fakultas kedokteran terbaik di Jepang."

"ITACHI, BERHENTILAH MENCOBA!"

Mikoto tersentak, kaget karena teriakan Sasuke barusan, begitu keras, sampai dia berpikir itu suara paling keras yang bisa dikeluarkan Sasuke. Dia menengok ke belakang, memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan kegembiraan, tidak seperti yang dikatakan Fugaku. "Sasu- _chan_ , kau kenapa?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Komentar-komentar ketus Sasuke yang biasa ditujukan untuk Naruto tak terdengar sejak pagi tadi. Naruto pun bilang ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Dia seperti terpaksa mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pindah. Suaminya bilang, sebenarnya Sasuke tak mau meninggalkan Hinata, hanya saja demi mendidik Hinata menjadi gadis mandiri dia harus jauh-jauh.

 _Bukan Sasuke sekali,_ Naruto berkomentar. _Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya tidak mendadak begini._ Naruto tak lama berada di rumah mereka, bahkan walau dia ingin ikut mengantar Sasuke, dia tidak bisa. Sore ini ada pertandingan futsal yang tak boleh dia tinggalkan.

Mikoto menjadi semakin risih berkat ujaran Naruto. Dia setuju ketika Fugaku bilang Hinata harus diajari mandiri, dan itu ide yang diusulkan Sasuke―yang tak begitu suka melihat sifat manja Hinata. Tetapi, kenapa mendadak?

Dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Wajah ketiga pria yang sedang bersamanya selalu datar, Uchiha. Sikap mereka yang seperti itu kadang membuat Mikoto merasa diasingkan. "Inilah kenapa aku butuh anak perempuan."

Protes tak langsung yang dilontarkan Mikoto itu membuat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di masing-masing pahanya. Itachi, yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tentu dapat melihat reaksi itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Itachi berbisik menenangkan Sasuke.

* * *

To be continued …

* * *

Telat kan ya?

Aduh, maaf deh, saya sibuk.


	12. Chapter 11

**13 September 2006**

Cat abu-abu gelap meluruh, lepas dengan cepat dari dinding lorong menuju Ruang Peradilan di Gedung C, SMA Inubuna. Genangan cat di lantai seakan berubah menjadi pasir hisap yang siap menelan Sasuke. Ruang Peradilan merupakan tempat terburuk di SMA Inubuna. Bagian terburuknya bukan dihakimi Kepala Sekolah, namun bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

Ketika pintu bercat coklat gelap Ruang Peradilan terbuka lebar, mata Sasuke langsung terpaku pada sosok Itachi, yang tersenyum lembut, seolah mengatakan, "Tenanglah, aku di sini." Kemudian dia melirik wajah garang ayahnya, dan segera menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan bekas perkelahian.

Kemarin sore, saat dia masuk ke kamarnya di asrama, Sabaku Gaara terkekeh, mengejek nasib Sasuke, mengatakan banyak hal menjengkelkan tentang keluarganya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, lelaki berkepala merah itu merupakan teman sekamarnya bersama lelaki dari klan Inuzuka dan Nara. Menurut kabar yang dia dengar, Sabaku senior telah merencanakan pendidikan putra bungsunya sejak lama. Gaara dimasukkan ke sekolah itu walaupun dia tidak ingin.

Sasuke menyusun barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari tinggi dan besar dengan empat pintu. Mereka memiliki masing-masing satu pintu. Dia tetap diam sampai akhirnya Gaara berhenti setelah lelaki Inuzuka dan Nara berpamitan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub, kemudian berbaring di ranjang dengan kasur berseprai putih.

Di kamar itu, sepertinya Sasuke yang paling sial, dia mendapatkan ranjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar. Kabar terburuknya, Gaara bakal tidur di ranjang sebelah. Sasuke mendecih. Dia menyingkirkan bantal dan selimut terlipat dari ranjangnya, kemudian menarik seprai, menggantinya dengan seprai biru tua yang dia bawa dari rumah. Hal itu juga dia lakukan pada bantal dan selimut.

"Manis sekali," Gaara berbisik saat Sasuke hampir selesai dengan kegiatannya, kemudian duduk bersila di ranjang, tepat menghadap Sasuke. "Takdir tahu betul apa yang kita butuhkan," katanya sedikit lebih keras. "Sebagai calon Kakak-Adik Ipar, kita membutuhkan kebersamaan ini." Gaara menganggap itu pernyataan damai yang tepat.

Sasuke yang hendak membungkuk untuk mengambil selimut, seprai dan sarung bantal putih yang tergeletak di lantai, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menatap Gaara dengan mantap. Apa yang baru saja diucapkan lelaki berambut merah itu, dia anggap sebagai pernyataan perang tersirat. "Aku di sini karena semalam ayahku memergokiku mencium bibir adik perempuanku," katanya tanpa ragu.

"KAU, APA?!" Gaara turun dari ranjang. Wajah senangnya berubah drastis. Dia naik ke ranjang Sasuke, kemudian menerjang rivalnya itu.

Perkelahian antar lelaki remaja berlangsung sore itu, bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka buku pertamanya di SMA Inubuna, ayahnya mendapatkan panggilan. Tidak heran bila Fugaku menatapnya garang.

Ruang Peradilan itu, tentu saja, dengan cara yang apik, ditata layaknya pengadilan sungguhan. Di tempat itu semua masalah diselesaikan, antara guru dan murid, murid dan murid, serta guru dan guru.

Sasuke memilih duduk di sebelah kakaknya, mencari perlindungan, meskipun seharusnya dia duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Di lain pihak Gaara cuma ditemani ayahnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ , Sabaku- _san_ , langsung ke pokok persoalan," Kepala Sekolah berkata dengan tegas. Pria itu tidak lebih tua dari wakil kedua pihak, tetapi dia tidak takut dengan siapa yang dihadapinya. Dia putra bungsu Sarutobi Hiruzen, seseorang yang dipercaya mengurus sekolah yang ditinggal Hyuuga. "Sekolah ini milik Hyuuga dan kalian tahu Hyuuga tidak tunduk pada siapa pun. Jadi, tolong dimengerti bahwa kekuasaan yang kalian miliki tidak berguna di sini. Kalau kalian pikir sekolah ini bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menampung putra kalian yang brutal, kalian salah. Sore itu, pertama dan terakhir mereka melakukannya di sini."

Persoalan itu telah usai kemarin malam. Siswa-siswa Inubuna yang mengenal mereka di bangku SD dan SMP, bersaksi bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang rival yang memang suka berkelahi, bahkan untuk masalah sepele. Kepala Sekolah memutuskan keduanya tidak boleh tinggal di kamar yang sama dan belajar di kelas yang sama. Karena keributan itu, Sasuke dan Gaara dijatuhi hukuman paling berat di sekolah, yaitu jaga malam, tentu di wilayah yang berbeda.

Orang tua mereka dipanggil untuk diingatkan, agar suatu hari nanti, saat putra mereka dikeluarkan, mereka tidak terkejut, dan juga menasihati putra mereka.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Our December ©2016 Rosetta Halim**

 **Naruto ©1997 Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Aelona Betsy's story** _ **January was My December**_ **(2013)**

* * *

 **13 September 2006**

Di restoran tradisional yang tak jauh dari SMA Inubuna, Fugaku dan kedua putranya berdiam diri. Setelah dia mendengarkan semua keluhan Kepala Sekolah, dia sempat berdiskusi dengan Sabaku Rei mengenai perkelahian itu. Semua orang tahu, putra bungsu Sabaku tertarik pada satu-satunya putri Uchiha. Dia, akhirnya mengerti di mana letak kebodohan Sasuke dan Gaara.

 _Udon_ yang dipesan Fugaku masih utuh sejak sampai di meja mereka. Sasuke duduk bersila di hadapannya tanpa bantal duduk. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berselera ketika Sasuke mengatakan dia tidak ingin makan. Kedua pipinya yang bengkak memberikan alasan masuk akal yang jelas runtuh karena restoran itu menyediakan bubur. Namun, Fugaku memesan agar mereka punya tempat untuk bicara.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tentang itu," kata Fugaku, mengakhiri ketegangan di antara mereka bertiga. "Ibumu tidak akan memberikan alasan untuk mengajukan gugatan pembantalan adopsi."

Sasuke memandang ayahnya dalam-dalam. Di sana, jauh di dalam lubang hitam milik ayahnya, Sasuke menemukan sosoknya yang mungil, jauh di masa lalu, yang selalu mencari perhatian dari semua orang.

"Lupakan, Sasuke." Bisikan itu seolah meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ayahnya saat ini berharap waktu bergerak mundur, agar mereka semua dapat memperbaiki yang telah terjadi. "Kau tidak perlu pulang ke rumah. Tetaplah di sini, sampai perasaanmu membaik."

"Kau bisa melakukannya," Itachi menyemangatinya. Kakaknya itu telah berulang kali menasihatinya, tetapi tak pernah dia ikuti. Dia harus membiarkan Hinata sendiri dan Itachi yakin dia mampu melewati masa sulit ini, yang seharusnya dia jalani sejak ….

Entah kenapa, daripada memikirkan itu, dia lebih suka merencanakan kematian palsu yang sempat terpikirkan dua bulan lalu. Sangat gila memang. Tetapi, tidak ada cara yang lebih masuk akal daripada membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dan menciptakan sosok baru yang tidak memiliki hubungan kakak-adik dengan wanita masa depannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

* * *

 **22 Desember 2006**

Gigi Mikoto rasanya hampir copot. Biskuit buatan Hinata yang dia kunyah keras seperti es. Itu percobaan yang kedua puluh, mulai awal Desember. Putrinya sangat bersemangat tentang membuat biskuit untuk Sasuke dan memberikannya saat perayaan Natal atau beberapa hari sebelum itu, sekaligus menujukkan pada Sasuke betapa Hinata sangat hebat sekarang, Mikoto atau siapa pun tidak perlu khawatir lagi membiarkan Hinata pergi seorang diri, dia tahu harus apa saat tersesat.

Dia sempat berniat menggantinya dengan biskuit yang lebih layak tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Tetapi, dia pikir memamerkan sesuatu yang bukan usahamu lalu mengakuinya sebagai usahamu bukanlah cara yang baik dalam menjalani hidup. Sasuke juga pasti tidak menyukai Hinata yang seperti itu.

Mikoto tertawa kecil. Walau demikian, dia lebih menyukai biskuit Hinata daripada biskuit kalengan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Mikoto mengenal dan sangat mencintai si pembuat biskuit. Dia sangat yakin ini pasti akan menjadi biskuit terbaik yang pernah digigit Sasuke.

* * *

Mikoto memasangkan _flat shoes_ ungu pucat dengan pita berwarna _lavender_ ke kaki Hinata, yang mengenakan gaun terbaiknya, berwarna putih dengan bordiran bunga _lavender_ di sekeliling ujungnya. Sementara gadis itu asyik mengoceh tentang pertama kali bertemu Sasuke dengan bando putih berpita _lavender_ tersemat di kepalanya.

"Sasuke- _nii_ tidak akan mengenaliku karena bando ini," katanya, terdengar semakin riang. "Kurasa aku sudah lebih cantik dari Sakura- _nee_ , dan tidak cengeng. Dan pandai. Aku akan mengejutkannya."

"Tentu saja," balas Mikoto setelah selesai memasangkan sepatu. Kemudian dia mengambil ransel merah muda bergambar _anime_ favorit Hinata, _Momoko's Castle_. Di dalamnya, ada baju hangat dan pakaian ganti, viatamin, catatan, ponsel dan tentu saja satu stoples biskuit buatan Hinata serta sebotol saus tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "Kau harus melakukannya seperti yang _Kaa-chan_ bilang, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk patuh.

"Coba katakan apa itu!"

"Kepada satpam, aku bilang mau ketemu kepala asrama. Kepada kepala asrama, aku bilang mau ketemu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku harus menambahkan bukan Hinata yang mau ketemu, tetapi Uchiha Fugaku."

"Bagus."

* * *

Saat kepala asrama bilang Uchiha Fugaku ingin menemuinya, Sasuke pikir ayahnya cuma melarikan diri dari ibunya, seperti selalu.

Seminggu sekali, Mikoto biasa meminta suaminya pergi ke Inubuna untuk menjemput Sasuke yang dia pikir berlagak sibuk dengan latihan bisbol, sampai tiba libur musim dingin pun Sasuke enggan pulang. Dia tak tahan mendengar Hinata menanyakan kapan Sasuke pulang setiap hari. Padahal hanya butuh dua jam lebih untuk sampai di rumah.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Sasuke menerima telepon dari rumah. Dia akan berbicara jika itu ibunya, namun langsung menutup telepon saat dia mendengar, "Ha-halo, _Nii-chan_." Sapaan berikutnya terdengar lebih mantap, tak ada kegugupan. Beberapa kali Sasuke tak langsung menutup, mendengar suara manis gadis itu sambil menghindari tatapan nyalang wanita penerima telepon, yang tidak terlalu suka padanya karena sering mendapatkan telepon dari rumah.

Tamu yang mengunjunginya, bukan ayah, tetapi Si Gadis, yang segera tersenyum manis saat dia tiba di bawah _beech tree_ yang dimaksud kepala asrama. Sasuke terdiam. Entah senang, entah sedih, dia tidak tahu rasa apa yang mengalir di darahnya, hingga terasa mendidih.

Hinata segera bangkit dari kursi taman, berlari-lari kecil. Kedua lengan mungilnya menempel erat di sekeliling pinggang Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bau keringat yang menguar dari tubuh berbalut seragam bisbol milik Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke bergerak ke sana ke mari, mencari-cari orang yang datang membawa bencana besar yang tengah mendekapnya itu.

"Datang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke, karena tak menemukan siapa pun.

Dengan semangat, Hinata melepas dekapannya, dia memandang Sasuke dengan mantap. Kebanggaan yang langka berkilau di kedua permata ungu pucat miliknya. "Datang sendiri," dia menjawab tanpa ragu. "Aku sudah pandai," tambahnya cepat-cepat.

"APA?!" Sasuke berteriak tak percaya. "Terkutuk mereka semua! Uchiha Brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan bencana ini datang ke sini tanpa siapa pun?"

Ucapan Sasuke sama sekali tidak dimengerti Hinata. Suhu tengah hari di awal musim dingin masih terasa sejuk. Belum ada bencana. Ah, Sasuke memang tipe yang sulit bersyukur.

Ketika Sasuke sedang mengatainya pembohong, Hinata menurunkan ransel dari punggungnya, meletakkannya di atas rumput taman, kemudian mengambil stoples biskuit spesial dan saus tomat.

"Untuk _Nii-chan_ ," Hinata berkata seraya menyodorkan biskuit itu pada Sasuke. "Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Tanpa aba-aba, hati Sasuke menghangat. Hinata tidak begitu pandai mengingat, tetapi jika itu tentangnya, entah bagaimana tak satu pun terlupakan. Sasuke benci biskuit, dia menyukainya jika dipadukan dengan saus tomat atau selai nanas. Hinata tahu. Ulang tahun siapa yang diingat Hinata dengan benar? Tidak satu pun, kecuali ulang tahunnya.

 _Kenapa bencana satu ini sangat merepotkan?_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Dia memutuskan akan mencoba menyingkirkan persaan terlarang itu jauh-jauh. Namun, bencana itu kemudian datang, seolah bersorak-sorai mendudukung rencana pembunuhan Uchiha Sasuke, kemudian menciptakan identitas baru.

"KAU SIALAN!" Sasuke membentak dengan cara yang aneh. Keras, namun tidak terdengar marah, malah sebaliknya, bentakan itu bak teriakan bahagia.

* * *

Alih-alih melapor pada ayahnya, Sasuke membawa Hinata jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan Inubuna. Banyak orang asing yang dengan tepat menebak mereka sebagai pasangan kakak-adik, bukan kekasih.

Hati Sasuke panas mendengar ocehan-ocehan orang tidak dikenal tentang sepasang kakak-adik yang tampan dan cantik. Dia buru-buru menyeret Hinata ke depan sebuah butik, di mana dia bisa bercermin pada dinding kaca.

"Bukan seperti itu," gumam Sasuke sambil memerhatikan dirinya dan Hinata. Ini hanya persoalan waktu. Hinata yang belum tumbuh akan cocok menjadi adik siapa saja yang seusia dengannya. Mereka akan mengatakan itu walau Hinata jalan dengan Gaara atau Naruto. _Saat dia menjadi gadis remaja, maka tidak ada lelaki yang cocok dengannya selain aku._

Tidak ada yang salah. Sasuke cuma menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan asumsi-asumsi itu.

" _Nii-chan_ , _shinamon rouru_!" tiba-tiba Hinata berseru sambil menunjuk sebuah toko roti dan kue berjarak tiga toko dari tempat mereka.

Hebat. Hinata tahu di sana ada _cinnamon roll_ , bahkan sebelum mereka masuk ke sana. Sasuke tersenyum singkat. Selain penciuman dan pendengarannya yang tajam, Hinata seakan punya perut ajaib, yang segera membakar habis makanan yang masuk ke sana. Sejak tengah hari tadi, dia sudah memakan semua yang populer di musim Natal, terutama ayam goreng dengan saus asam manis dan makanan manis. Sasuke sendiri, puas menguyah biskuit keras buatan Hinata dengan beberapa cangkir kopi panas untuk membantu biskut itu sedikit lebih lunak.

* * *

Pesan itu ditulis dengan huruf hiragana, waktu diterima pukul tujuh malam tadi, tepat ketika dia dan Hinata membeli _cinnamon roll_. Isi kepala Sasuke tentang keluarganya tidak pernah baik, karena cuma itu yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Hinata. Ponsel mungil yang diberikan pada Hinata untuk berjaga-jaga dinonaktifkan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau apa pun yang dikatakan ayahnya lewat telepon berhasil memengaruhi Hinata, akibatnya minta cepat pulang.

 _ **Moko sakit.**_ Ayahnya terlalu percaya kalau itu cukup membuat Hinata pulang.

Sasuke kembali menyalakan ponsel itu karena Hinata sekarang tertidur di atas ranjang hotel. Sasuke tidak mau mengajak adiknya itu menginap di asrama, walaupun sebenarnya diizinkan pada masa libur. Bisa-bisa Gaara mencari masalah setelah libur jika mendengar berita tak sedap itu.

 _"Kau di mana?_ Tou-san _di asrama."_ Suara di ujung telepon milik ayahnya. Dia memang sengaja menelepon ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah hari ini, dan sama sekali tidak terkejut karena fakta yang baru dia dengar.

"Aku ikut program akselerasi," kata Sasuke pelan. "Tahun depan tamat. Sekolah menyediakan beasiswa ke luar negeri untuk lima puluh lulusan terbaik setiap tahun, dan aku pasti mengambil salah satunya. Biarkan dia bersamaku sampai besok sore."

Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan dan kembali menonaktifkan ponsel mungil itu. Dia mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok mungil yang tengah lelap. Bando putih berpita _lavender_ itu masih tersemat di sana. Hinata pikir itu sangat cantik, dan dia terlihat lebih cantik dari Sakura- _nee_ , jadi enggan melepasnya. Penampilan Hinata, yang menurut Sasuke terlalu ramai, pada akhirnya tak cukup membuat Sasuke bosan memandanginya.

Setelah sore besok berakhir, Hinata akan pulang dengan kereta, dan Sasuke bersumpah itu akan menjadi Desember terakhir untuk mereka berdua. Berikutnya, kalau Hinata mengerti keinginannya dan menginginkan hal itu pula, Sasuke akan melakukan apa pun, agar setiap Desember yang datang akan mereka miliki, termasuk rencana pembunuhan Uchiha Sasuke.

 **YA. JIKA HINATA MENGINGINKAN APA YANG DIA INGINKAN**

* * *

 **10 April 2007**

Oto no Paresu atau Oto Palace, pusat suara di Jepang, surga untuk pemusik dari berbagai genre. Di sanalah puncak kompetisi Oto Music Academy diadakan. Hinata akan tampil sebagai penutup.

Panggung yang luas di depan sana, dan piano yang indah itu, di mata Mikoto, cuma disiapkan untuk Hinata seorang. "Panggung itu milik putriku!" seru Mikoto bangga.

Seorang ibu muda, yang duduk di dekat mereka, berdeham beberapa kali. Mikoto tak ambil pusing. _Saat putriku main nanti, kau akan kehilangan suaramu_ , Mikoto menyumpahi wanita itu di dalam hati.

Lambat laun, kursi penonton pun penuh. Ada satu kursi kosong di sekitar keluarga Uchiha, untuk Sasuke. Katanya mau datang, tetapi Itachi dan Fugaku yakin anak itu tidak akan datang, kalaupun datang pasti tidak menunjukkan wajah. Itulah kenapa keduanya celingukan, mencari Sasuke.

"Kalau ramai begini, bakal susah menemukan wajah kesal adik laki-lakiku," bisik Itachi, kemudian mendesah kecewa.

"Di sana," Fugaku berbisik pada Itachi, "di pojok paling kanan dan paling atas."

"Semoga dia bisa bertahan," kata Itachi seraya mengamati wajah adik laki-lakinya, yang cenderung tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke sesekali memaksa dirinya tersenyum kepada gadis remaja yang datang bersamanya.

* * *

Guren tercengang. Percaya atau tidak, seorang gadis kecil―bersama wanita dewasa yang duduk di sana―cuma sekadar menemani―sedang memainkan komposisi berjudul _Snow Dance_. Pertama dan terakhir dia mendengarnya dari keturunan Hyuuga paling jenius sepanjang sejarah, Hyuuga Neji.

Malam itu, awal Desember 1997, dia datang untuk menjenguk Hyuuga Hikari, yang mengalami kecelakaan pada September. Dia sempat kesulitan masuk ke komplek Hyuuga saat itu. Namun, dengan statusnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus rival Hikari di dunia musik klasik, Guren mendapatkan izin berkunjung.

Dentingan piano di aula pesta keluarga Hyuuga terdengar sangat lembut, seakan menyambut kedatangannya. Hikari berbaring di sofa empuk di dekat piano, sedang putra sulungnya serius bermain piano.

Suara yang lembut itu, kau bisa merasakan salju berjatuhan di musim dingin. Begitu tenang untuk permulaan. Namun, tiga menit kemudian, Guren merasa tubuhnya dihempas ke dalam pusaran badai salju di puncak musim dingin. Dia bahkan gemetaran.

Usai badai dahsyat itu, alunan piano, yang terdengar, perlahan kembali melembut. Bila awalnya lembut dan dingin, kali ini lembut dan hangat. Salju yang menari sebelum mendarat ke permukaan itu seakan berubah menjadi sakura musim semi. Tetapi, itu hanya salju yang memancarkan sinar merah muda yang melambangkan kehangatan.

Guren bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saat Neji selesai memainkan musiknya. Memang tak satu pun hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Si Hyuuga paling jenius sepanjang sejarah.

"Tidak sopan!" Neji berteriak marah waktu itu. "Kau tidak boleh ikut mendengar. Aku cuma bermain untuk adikku."

Itu yang Guren ingat. Jadi, tidak mungkin komposisi yang dibuat hanya untuk adik Neji yang belum lahir waktu itu sampai ke panggung Oto Palace. Kapan dan di mana anak itu mempelajarinya? Kalau memang kebetulan dia sendiri yang membuatnya, maka dia benar-benar berbakat.

Tadi mereka menyebut Uchiha. Ah, mungkinkah ….

 _Kudengar kau sangat pandai mengajarkan not balok._

 _Putriku tidak bisa membaca not balok._

 _Dia juga kesulitan belajar._

 _Tetapi, kalau mendengar permainan pianonya, kau pasti menyukainya._

"Maaf, aku sudah terlalu sibuk." Jawaban singkat yang dia berikan pada Uchiha Fugaku, yang datang secara langsung untuk memintanya menjadi guru bagi putrinya.

 _Sial!_

Guren berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian mencari-cari jalan ke bagian depan. Deraian tepuk tangan mengiringi langkahnya. Ketika anak itu kembali ke bangku penonton bersama wanita yang dia duga ibunya dan pemuda berambut panjang yang membawa kamera, Guren terburu-buru mengikuti.

Senyum puas mengembang di wajah Guren. Lelaki Uchiha yang mendatanginya pada September lalu, kini tengah mengusap kepala gadis kecil yang mengganggumkan itu sambil berkata, "Kerja bagus." Guren melebarkan langkahnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ ," katanya.

"Kau?!" Fugaku tak menyangka orang itu akan menemuinya secepat ini. "Kupikir kau akan datang besok atau lusa."

"Aku tidak suka menunda."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau beruntung, kami belum mempekerjakan seorang guru."

"Kalau sudah pun, aku akan menyingkirkan guru itu."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" tanya Mikoto geram, kesal karena tidak dianggap. Sedari tadi dia mencoba menyalip percakapan mereka, tetapi tak digubris.

* * *

Kosong!

Rumah dalam keadaan sama seperti mereka meninggalkannya pagi tadi. Tanda kedatangan seseorang pun tidak ada. Itachi bilang … kakaknya bilang Sasuke pasti ada di rumah, menyiapkan kejutan, sebagai hadiah karena Hinata kini menjadi anak yang kuat. Dia tidak menangis selama Sasuke tidak bersamanya. Tak setetes pun air mata jatuh dari matanya. Itachi bilang Sasuke tidak mau pulang karena dia benci anak cengeng. Tetapi kenyataannya … kenapa sulit sekali mengerti keinginan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia mau apa?

Kamar mandi, tempat terakhir yang dia harap sedang menyembunyikan Sasuke, tak memiliki apa pun untuk menghiburnya. Bak mandi di balik tirai krem yang baru disingkapkan melempar rasa sakit yang kemudian jatuh di jantungnya serupa bom. Air mata yang ia tahan selama setengah tahun perlahan membikin sungai dadakan di kedua pipi gembilnya.

 _Kalau kau sudah tahu artinya, datanglah padaku._

Otaknya tidak sanggup memikirkan apa pun. Lebih sakit lagi saat Sasuke bilang dia tidak boleh bertanya pada siapa pun, dan … dan … Sasuke bilang mereka tidak akan bertemu sampai Hinata memahami apa yang berlangsung pagi itu.

Kata-kata Sasuke, kata-kata Itachi, mereka semua berkata-kata, tetapi tidak melakukan apa pun. Hinata cuma ingin bertemu Sasuke. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang peduli tentang itu?

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah tertunduk dan air mata yang masih menetes. Dia melewati ruang keluarga saat ayah dan ibunya terlibat dalam percakapan. Ketika dia akan menarik rok Mikoto, Fugaku berkata, "Dia ke London."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Mikoto bertanya dengan penuh tuntutan.

"Aku juga baru tahu."

"Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya? Dia bersikap seolah tak punya kelu―" dugaan yang tiba-tiba melintas di benak Mikoto, membuatnya menatap Fugaku curiga. "Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Fugaku mantap. Sulit sekali berpura-pura di depan orang yang paling mengenalnya. Fugaku mesti melakukan ini dengan benar, kalau perlu mulai besok dia harus ikut kelas sandiwara.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Kata-kata itu hampir terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan tanpa ragu, bukan pertanyaan. Sudah lama Mikoto mencium bau ketidakberesan. Sejak mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang terdengar putus asa. Kini dia yakin, dia satu-satunya orang pintar yang bodoh di rumah itu. Apalagi, akhir Desember tahun lalu, Fugaku sempat terlihat marah saat tahu dia mengirim Hinata ke Inubuna.

"Tidak." Fugaku bertahan walau tengah terpojok.

"KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG KAUSEMBUNYIKAN, UCHIHA FUGAKU!"

Pertengkaran sepasang suami-istri pun tidak dapat dihindari.

Hinata tidak mendengar apa pun lagi karena Itachi menariknya dari sana, kemudian membawanya naik ke atas. Mereka berdua berdiam di kamar hingga malam tiba.

* * *

 **11 April 2007**

Kemarin malam, Mikoto kesulitan tidur, tak membantu walau dia pindah ke kamar Hinata. Dia tidak terima perlakuan Fugaku yang seolah kehilangan rasa percaya terhadap istrinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, para lelaki itu tidak memberi info apa pun. Sasuke sudah lama mengambil program akselerasi dan berencana mengambil beasiswa ke London, namun dia tidak tahu. Mereka mulai meremehkan posisinya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu.

Walau Fugaku tampak telah mengatakan semuanya, namun masih ada yang mengganjal. Mikoto merasa ada sesuatu yang masih disembunyikan oleh suami dan kedua putranya. Mereka jelas tidak normal.

Mikoto akan menyelidikinya nanti.

Dia keluar dari kamar setelah merapikan tempat tidur Hinata, berpikir gadis kecilnya sudah turun ke bawah, berlari-lari ke kamar mandi lantaran kebelet buang air kecil. Tetapi, keningnya mengerut kala mendapati anjing peliharaan mereka tergesa-gesa jalan di tempat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekor dengan girang. Anjing itu terbiasa menunggu Sasuke atau Hinata di depan tangga, tepat pukul enam setiap pagi, jadwal bangun tidur Hinata.

Mikoto terburu-buru kembali ke kamar Hinata, memeriksa perlengkapan bepergian yang biasa dibawa Hinata, dan benar saja dugaannya.

 **Aku pergi ke tempat Sasuke-** _ **nii**_ **.**

Cuma secarik kertas berisi sebaris kalimat yang dia temukan, ditulis dengan huruf Hiragana dan Katakana untuk nama Sasuke (tidak, Hinata tidak paham Katakana, dia sekadar tahu begitu menulis nama Sasuke).

Mikoto jatuh terduduk di depan lemari nakas. Hatinya perih. Hinata sangat menyayangi Sasuke sampai dia berusaha keras menghafalkan cara menulis nama Sasuke dan sekarang pergi menyusul Sasuke yang dia pikir ada di asrama.

"Hinata- _chan_ Sayang, bagaimana _kaa-chan_ harus mengatakannya? Sasuke sudah terbang ke London, dan itu tempat yang jauh dari sini." Mikoto meremas pesan Hinata sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat. Kemudian dia memaksa matanya yang bengkak terbuka lebih lebar lagi dan bergegas menyusul Hinata.

* * *

Gaara khawatir ini akan sama seperti tahun 2004 lalu. Sasuke yang telah merencanakan kepergiannya, terasa seperti bahaya. Pemuda itu pasti menyembunyikan seribu satu maksud untuk menyingkirkan penghalang di jalan menuju takdir yang diinginkannya, dan dia telah menebak salah satunya.

Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke yang barjalan sembari menyeret koper. Untuk menanti pemuda itu Gaara sengaja menunggu di ujung lorong, tepat di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Mereka perlu berbicara.

"Aku harap kau tidak bermain-main dengan kematian, Kakak Ipar," Gaara berkata tegas, memberi penekanan pada panggilannya untuk Sasuke, agar pemuda itu ingat di mana posisinya.

Sasuke tak serius menanggapi keberadaan maupun perkataan Gaara. Pemuda merah itu, baginya, bukan lagi rival yang patut diperhitungkan, tetapi satu dari ratusan pengganggu kecil, tidak ada apa-apanya. "Selama itu kematianku, bukan urusanmu atau siapa pun," balas Sasuke datar, kemudian berbelok ke kanan, memasuki lobi asrama putra.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil!" Gaara berbalik, lalu berjalan sedikit ke mulut lorong, dia berteriak saat langkah kaki Sasuke tak mampu lagi dia dengar, telah berbaur bersama langkah kaki orang yang sibuk mondar-mandir di lobi. "Aku akan membongkar kedokmu."

Sasuke mendecih mendengar omong kosong itu. Siapa pula Uchiha Sasuke di dalam permata hijaunya yang membosankan? Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak mengenal Sasuke. Dia menggeleng tak percaya.

Paha Sasuke terasa geli berkat ponsel barunya yang bergetar. Dia merogoh saku celana panjangnya sambil memerhatikan beberapa keluarga yang duduk di lobi, menunggu putra mereka untuk dibawa pulang.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyapa dengan gumaman ambigu favoritnya, Fugaku menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan, _"Kau masih di sana?"_

"Hn." Dia bergumam tepat ketika gadis berusia sembilan tahun―mengingatkannya pada penggemar terbesar topi tidur―berkata tentang melihat lambang kebesaran Hyuuga di seluruh toko di pusat perbelanjaan Inubuna. Gadis itu menuntut dibawa ke sana saat abangnya datang nanti.

" _Hinata menyusulmu."_

Sasuke menutup rapat matanya, lalu memutus sambungan telepon. Dia menyeret kopernya terburu-buru. Semoga taksi yang menunggu di pelataran asrama dapat dia capai sebelum bencana itu menemuinya.

 _Sial!_

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari, membawa si pemilik ke arahnya. Sasuke menggeram kala suara lembut Hinata berkata, " _Nii-chan_!" Kedua lengan mungilnya terjulur, segera mengurung pinggang Sasuke dalam dekapan erat. "Aku datang!"

 _Bukan_. Sasuke tak memikirkan apa-apa, kecuali menyangkal apa yang dibisikkan suara-suara di sekelilingnya. "Adiknya datang menjemput, manis sekali."

"Aku mendapatkan tepuk tangan kemarin. Meriah sekali. Aku bawa kamera." Hinata tergesa-gesa menurunkan ransel Momoko-nya, kemudian mengeluarkan kamera milik Itachi dari sana "Itachi- _nii_ memotretku. _Tou-chan_ bilang aku sangat bagus. _Nii-chan_ ju―"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Wajah Hinata tertunduk. Dia masukkan kembali kamera itu ke dalam ranselnya, lalu sambil menggeleng dia bergumam, "Belum."

Sasuke mendesah. Ini memang belum waktunya Hinata paham hal semacam itu. Dia sengaja membiarkannya mengambang dan menunggu Hinata cukup dewasa untuk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kau harus pulang dan cari jawabannya," katanya, pelan.

"Ajari aku! Beri tahu aku! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku tahu."

"Kau harus menemukan jawabannya … sendiri."

Hinata tampak berpikir. Dia bergumam sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kalau aku dapat, _Nii-chan_ bersamaku selamanya. Janji?"

Sasuke mengiyakannya, agar ini cepat selesai. Kemudian Hinata memintanya bersumpah dengan menautkan kelingking mereka berdua. Sasuke menurutinya, semua yang diminta Hinata, termasuk meneleponnya atau mengirimi surat, seperti Nenek Kaguya yang sering berkirim surat dengan orang tua Toneri, jalan-jalan bersama di sepuluh hari terakhir bulan Desember. Dia berjanji walau yakin akan sulit menepatinya.

Hinata pasti belum tahu dia akan segera angkat kaki dari asrama, dari Konoha, dari Jepang dan dari Asia. Anak itu jelas tidak bisa bersikap kritis dan bertanya tentang koper yang dia bawa.

Terserah. Biar saja nanti ibunya yang menjelaskan. Yang penting, Sasuke harus jauh-jauh dari bencana itu dan menunggunya mengerti hubungan pria dan wanita.

"Satu lagi! Jangan dengar siapa pun yang mengajarimu berbohong."

* * *

To be continued …

* * *

Sebulan lebih juga, ya baru muncul chapter ini. Mohon dimaklumi, saya kebanyakan baca buku, ga enak dipotong-potong (tahu ga enak, tapi tega buat orang yang baca fic ini terpotong-potong. Hahahaha. Maaf, ya, semua).

Makin ke sini kok makin ga terkendali, ya ceritanya. Masih enak kan? Soalnya sudah terlalu beda dengan cerita aslinya.


End file.
